


Chryzantema

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syn bezrobotnego ronina, Kise Ryouta, zostaje sprzedany do Miasta Zmysłów, gdzie ma rozpocząć pracę w jednym z Domu Uciech jako wakizashi - służący kurtyzany. Przypada mu opieka nad piękną Momoi Satsuki, zwaną Magnolią, z którą szybko się zaprzyjaźnia. Jej przyjaciel, młody japoński żołnierz pracujący dla amerykańskich jednostek wojskowych, który pragnie wykupić jej wolność, niespodziewanie kupuje noc z Ryoutą. Blondyn dowiaduje się wówczas, że nadejdzie czas, gdy i on zacznie być regularnie sprzedawany. Jest zmuszony podjąć decyzję, która niezależnie od wyniku raz na zawsze zmieni jego życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
    Miałem szesnaście lat, kiedy moi rodzice sprzedali mnie do Yoshiwara.  
    Żaden z mieszkańców wioski, z której pochodziłem, nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę to zrobili. Oczywiście, każdy rozumiał, że wykarmienie rodziny przez bezrobotnego rōnina jest praktycznie niemożliwe, zwłaszcza w czasach, kiedy Japonia szykowała się do otwarcia na inne kraje. Ale sprzedanie jedynego syna do Miasta Zmysłów, rządzonego przez kurtyzany i niskiej rangi prostytutki było nie tyle głupim pomysłem, co po prostu śmiesznym. W szczególności kiedy w rodzinie były jeszcze dwie córki, które o wiele lepiej nadawałyby się do tego miejsca, jeśli nie na kurtyzanę, to chociaż na gejszę.  
    Sam mogłem jedynie domyślać się, co było najprawdopodobniejszym powodem takiego postąpienia. Mój ojciec był typem człowieka honorowego i dumnego – jeśli już miał wychowywać syna, to na prawdziwego mężczyznę. A w jego mniemaniu prawdziwym mężczyzną był tylko samuraj lub cesarz. O pozycji tego drugiego mogłem jedynie pomarzyć, zaś jeśli chodzi o pierwszą opcję, to nigdy mnie do niej nie ciągnęło. Nie lubiłem bijatyk, ani nawet zwykłych sprzeczek, nie wspominając o tym, że stroniłem od ostrych katan i wakizashi. Czas wolny spędzałem, jeśli nie z przyjaciółmi z wioski, to na sztuce tworzenia ukiyo-e* czy też prostych drewnianych figurek. Małe lalki, które tworzyłem, były dość popularne wśród dziewczynek, zaś wykonywane przeze mnie kokeshi** kupowała za kilka drobniaków każda matka której zmarło dziecko.  
    Do dnia, w którym przyjechała po mnie niskiego wzrostu dama ubrana w jedwabne kimono, wiodłem całkiem szczęśliwe życie. Jej towarzysz, rosły mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i z pieprzykiem na czole, spoglądał na mnie nieprzychylnym okiem i burczał coś pod nosem. Nie wiedziałem wówczas co się działo, ponieważ rodzice nie poinformowali mnie o tym, że mnie sprzedają. Powiedziała mi o tym dopiero ów kobieta, kiedy wsiedliśmy do ozdobnego powozu i ruszyliśmy główną ulicą, mijając zmartwione spojrzenia moich przyjaciół i uciekających wzrokiem matki i ojców.  
    „Twoi rodzice sprzedali cię do Yoshiwara. Od dziś będziesz pod moją opieką” - to właśnie te słowa padły z pomalowanych czerwienią ust, w towarzystwie wypranego z emocji spojrzenia orzechowych oczu.  
    W tamtym momencie miałem doprawdy wiele pytań. Ale żadnego nie potrafiłem z siebie wykrztusić, tak bardzo ściśnięte miałem gardło. Próbowałem powstrzymać cisnące się na widok oddalającego się dzieciństwa łzy. Po mojej głowie krążyły setki myśli naraz, nie tylko te dotyczące przeszłości, ale również te związane z przyszłością, pełne obaw, pełne niewiadomych. Czułem, że moje życie zupełnie się teraz odmieni.  
    Yoshiwara cieszyło się dużym uznaniem, zwłaszcza wśród mężczyzn. Miasto powstałe aby powstrzymać szerzącą się w Edo rozpustę szybko zostało uznane przez szoguna. Znałem jego historię, jak każdy młody chłopak, którego cichym marzeniem było skorzystać z usług oferowanych przez piękne, wyszkolone kurtyzany, o których słyszało się opowieści od mieszkańców wioski czy też podróżników. Wydawać by się mogło, że burdele będą raczej zniechęcać kobiety samą perspektywą zawodu, którym musiałyby się trudnić, jednak popularność Miasta Zmysłów okazała się zaskakująca. Pracowało tam ponad dwa tysiące kobiet. Co mógł robić w takim miejscu czternastoletni chłopak?  
    „Jesteś zaskakująco ładnej urody, przyjemnej nawet dla męskiego oka” - powiedziała moja opiekunka, która dopiero pod koniec podróży kazała nazywać się Aida-san. Jak dowiedziałem się później, była ona yarite*** w jednym z największych, najlepszych, a co za tym idzie najdroższych domów uciech.- „Do tej pory naszym gościom zdarzało się źle traktować służków, a wszystko przez to, że psuli im widok pracownic. Potrzeba nam więc ładnych chłopców.”  
    Kiedy zapytałem ją, na czym polegać będą moje obowiązki i, przede wszystkim, jak długo będę musiał je wykonywać, przez dłuższą chwilę milczała. Kiedy zatrzymaliśmy się, a woźnica otworzył drzwiczki naszego powozu, Aida-san westchnęła cicho i, wysiadając, odpowiedziała: „sprzątać, pomagać w kuchni i doglądać kurtyzany”.  
    Szczerze mówiąc, przestraszyłem się tego ostatniego „zadania”. Wysiadłem za nią z zamiarem wypytania o szczegóły, chciałem jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się na czym polegać będzie to „doglądanie”, jednak umilkłem na widok ogromnego budynku, przed którym się znaleźliśmy.  
    Jak większość japońskich domów, także i ten zbudowano z drewna, choć wyglądał na o wiele solidniejszy niż te, które widywałem w rodzinnej wiosce. Dwupiętrowy, z balkonami, z których wychylały się kobiety w kolorowych kimonach, zdobiony czerwonymi lampionami -  wznosił się przede mną niczym potworne monstrum. Miejsce, które w moich snach zapewniało mi rozkosz, teraz miało mi przynieść...  
–    Kentarou pokaże ci twój pokój – powiedziała Aida-san, zerkając na mnie przez ramię.- Czeka tam na ciebie kimono, przebierz się, a potem przyjdź do głównej sali. Zajmij się nim – rzuciła, patrząc na rosłego mężczyznę, który nam towarzyszył. Ten skinął posłusznie głową i popchnął mnie lekko, zmuszając, bym ruszył w kierunki drzwi.  
    Wewnątrz burdel wyglądał równie ekskluzywnie i drogo jak z zewnątrz. Pomieszczenie, do którego weszliśmy było urządzone raczej skromnie – nie licząc schodów prowadzących na górę, znajdował się tu tylko niski stolik, za którym siedziały dwie kobiety, zaś pośrodku pokoju walały się kolorowe jedwabne poduszki, na których porozsiadali się mężczyźni.  
–    Co oni robią?- zapytałem cicho, kiedy Kentarou popchnął mnie przez odsunięte shoji. Znaleźliśmy się w długim korytarzu wypełnionym kolejnymi przejściami, przez które dało się słyszeć zalotne śmiechy, szepty i pojękiwania.  
–    Idź i nie gadaj – rzucił szorstko w odpowiedzi, znów mnie popychając.  
    Doszliśmy do samego końca, tam zaś przeszliśmy przez kolejne shoji, prowadzące do niewielkiego pokoiku, w którym stała jedynie niewielka szafa a także drewniana wanna wypełniona gorącą wodą.  
–    Rozbieraj się.- Kentarou zasunął shoji i minął mnie, podchodząc do szafy. Otworzył ją i wyjął proste, aczkolwiek starannie i ładnie wykonane kimono w kolorach bezchmurnego i burzliwego nieba.  
    Posłuchałem polecenia. Zdjąłem kimono, które uszyła moja matka, czując się jakbym zrzucał z siebie stare łachmany. Pozostawiłem jedynie bieliznę, wciąż niepewnie rozglądając się po pokoju.  
–    Na co czekasz?- Mężczyzna zlustrował mnie spojrzeniem od góry do dołu.- Myślisz, że ta wanna jest tu dla ozdoby? Zdejmuj to i właź do środka. Brudny nie przekroczysz progu żadnego pokoju.  
    Przez krótką chwilę wahałem się, jednak pod naporem jego groźnego spojrzenia pospiesznie zsunąłem bieliznę, rumieniąc się, gdy Kentarou prychnął, rozbawiony. Wszedłem do wanny i usiadłem, zanurzając się niemal po samą szyję. Woda była gorąca i przyjemnie pachniała olejkami, otrzeźwiła nieco moje myśli i ukoiła nerwy.  
    Spuściłem głowę, zerkając co chwila na obcego mi mężczyznę. Podczas gdy ten przeglądał zawartość szafy, skorzystałem z okazji, by przyjrzeć mu się dokładniej. Wyglądał na ponad dwadzieścia lat i był dość wysoki, choć nie potrafiłem ocenić na ile centymetrów. Sylwetkę miał muskularną, sugerującą, iż należy do mężczyzn silnych, być może aż za silnych. Jego zachowanie zaś wskazywało na to, że jest typem raczej agresywnym i groźnym.  
    Kiedy odwrócił się do mnie, szybko umknąłem spojrzeniem. Objąłem nerwowo kolana rękoma, kiedy stanął obok wanny i podwinął rękawy swojego kimona. Zanurzył w wodzie rękę, w dłoni której trzymał kawałek miękkiego materiału. Zacisnąłem powieki, gdy Kentarou zaczął energicznymi ruchami myć moje plecy.  
–    Tamci mężczyźni...- zacząłem cicho.  
–    Czekają na przyjemności – burknął.- To bogaty burdel, wielu tu przychodzi. Muszą czekać.  
–    A te kobiety na balkonie?- zdziwiłem się.- Czy one nie mogą...?- Urwałem, nie wiedząc jak dokończyć zdanie.  
–    One mają przyciągać klientów – westchnął Kentarou.- Wymieniają się co pół godziny, żeby ci, którym się spodobali, mogli je wynająć.  
–    Są drogie?  
–    Poczekaj najpierw, aż urośnie ci to, co masz między nogami, potem myśl o kupowaniu seksu.  
    Zamilkłem, znów rumieniąc się z zawstydzenia. Kentarou wydawał mi się wyjątkowo ordynarny, co wbrew pozorom nie pasowało do burdelu, przynajmniej nie takiego. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na budynek z zewnątrz, by wiedzieć, że pracujące tu kurtyzany z pewnością charakteryzują się inteligencją i elegancją.  
    Gdy Kentarou skończył mnie obmywać, podał mi ręcznik. Wstałem, opatulając się nim, wyszedłem z wanny. Mężczyzna czekał ze zniecierpliwieniem, aż osuszę swoje ciało, a następnie pomógł mi ubrać kimono. Spojrzał na moje włosy, przeczesał je niedelikatnie, a potem skinął lekko głową i ruszył do wyjścia.  
    Czułem się jak jedna z lalek, które do tej pory wykonywałem. Rzeźbiłem ją w kawałku drewna, nadawałem jej kształt i wygląd, przymocowywałem włosy z podkradzionych matce nici, ubierałem w kimona, które szyła moja siostra, a potem sprzedawałem wioskowym dziewczętom. Opuszczając tamten pokój, ubrany w jedwabne kimono, pachnąc olejkami, czułem się dokładnie tak samo.  
    Jak lalka gotowa do sprzedania.  
    Minęliśmy pomieszczenie, w którym mężczyźni śmiali się donośnie, czekając na swoją kolej, a następnie przeszliśmy do przeciwległego korytarza. Ten wydawał się dłuższy i szerszy, ale oprócz tego także głośniejszy. Uszy paliły mnie, gdy docierały do nich pełne lubieżnych żądz słowa, krzyki i jęki rozkoszy. Miałem wrażenie jakbym poznawał świat erotyki od zupełnie nowej strony. Wydawało mi się, że akt ten powinien być nieco bardziej spokojny, pełen fantazji i pieszczot, choć wciąż namiętny. To, czego byłem słuchaczem, wydawało mi się niemal obrzydliwe.  
    Kentarou, idący przede mną, zatrzymał się i klęknął na podłodze przed ozdobnymi shoji. Skinął na mnie bez słowa, a ja dołączyłem do niego, czując jak moje serce przyspiesza niebezpiecznie.  
–    Moja pani.- Kentarou ukłonił się, gdy przesunął drzwi, a naszym oczom ukazał się duży pokój ze stojącym pośrodku stołem, wokół którego siedziało kilka kobiet. Schyliłem głowę, nie wiedząc jak powinienem się zachować. Wolałem póki co postępować jak Kentarou, by nie uznano mnie za wioskową przybłędę bez manier, nawet jeśli w rzeczywistości nią byłem.  
–    Wejdź, Ryouta.- Aida-san, siedząca wśród pozostałych sześciu kobiet, skinęła na mnie dłonią, drugą wachlując sobie twarz wachlarzem.  
    Spojrzałem z lekką paniką na Kentarou, jednak ten nie podniósł głowy, wciąż trwając w ukłonie. Przełykając ciężko ślinę, podniosłem się i okrążyłem stół, stając obok mojej opiekunki. Na jej znak usiadłem obok niej i zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, nie śmiejąc unieść spojrzenia.  
–    Ryouta, to są najlepsze i najdroższe kurtyzany tego Domu – powiedziała Aida-san, przesuwając spojrzeniem po zebranych w pomieszczeniu pięknościach.- Są najcenniejsze i najważniejsze. Twoim zadaniem będzie pomagać jednej z nich i usługiwać aż do czasu, gdy nie zarządzę zmiany i nie wybierzemy ci kolejnej, której będziesz służył. Rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię?  
–    Tak – bąknąłem.  
–    „Tak, pani” - poprawiła mnie chłodno.- Jesteś tylko zwykłym wieśniakiem, więc nie będę po tobie oczekiwała wysokiej kultury i manier, ale podstawowe grzeczności musisz opanować.  
–    Tak jest, pani...  
–    Przedstawię ci teraz twoje przyszłe towarzyszki. Spójrz na nie – rozkazała, chwytając mój podbródek i siłą unosząc go ku górze. Posłusznie spojrzałem na pierwszą z kobiet, uśmiechającą się lekko czarnowłosą piękność o długich rzęsach.- To jest Maiyu, zwana Hiacyntem. Specjalizuje się w różnorakich pozycjach, ponieważ jest najlepiej wygimnastykowana. To jest Chizuru, Hortensja.- Kobieta o twarzy niewyrażającej żadnych emocji, wbijająca spojrzenie odrobinę przymrużonych oczu w stolik, skinęła lekko głową. Jej włosy były białe jak śnieg i bardzo długie.- Fusae, Lilia. Zapewnia przyjemność klientom, których charakteryzuje fetysz zadawania bólu i związywania.- Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, patrząc na piękność o intensywnie zielonych oczach i płomiennych czerwonych włosach. Przyglądała mi się spod rzęs, uśmiechając delikatnie.- To jest Satsuki, Magnolia.- Kobieta, która wydawała mi się być jeszcze nastoletnią dziewczyną, skinęła mi lekko głową. Jako jedyna spośród tego towarzystwa wydawała się nie mieć ochoty tu przebywać. Oczy i włosy miała koloru zakwitłych kwiatów wiśni.- Najchętniej jest wynajmowana przez mężczyzn lubujących duże piersi oraz tych, którzy zainteresowani są tylko młodymi, delikatnymi dziewczętami. A to są Kiyoko i Kiyomi, Stokrotki. Są bliźniaczkami, przeznaczane dla panów pragnących doznań w formacji trójkąta.- Dwie kobiety o jasnobrązowych włosach zachichotały, mrugając do mnie zalotnie. Zarumieniłem się lekko, pospiesznie odwracając od nich wzrok.- Będziesz spełniał ich życzenia, dbał o ich higienę i toaletę, a także towarzyszył im w pracy.  
–    Towarzyszył?- powtórzyłem, patrząc pytająco na Aidę-san.  
–    Będziesz pilnował, by klient nie przekroczył wykupionego czasu – wyjaśniła suchym tonem.- A także przygotowywał je do dalszej pracy. Wszystko wyjaśni ci jeden z naszych służących, pokaże ci pokoje i wyjaśni rangi pracujących tutaj pań, a także nauczy cię grzeczności.- Aida-san spojrzała na mnie w końcu swoimi dużymi, orzechowymi oczami.- Współżycie z którąś z kurtyzan jest zabronione służbie, nawet jeśli byłoby cię stać na jej wynajęcie. To najważniejszy zakaz w tym Domu, a złamanie go grozi surowym ukaraniem oraz doliczeniem pięciu lat do twojej służby. Czy jak na razie wszystko pojąłeś, Ryouta?  
–    Tak... tak, pani – mruknąłem, skinąwszy głową.- Ale... czy mogę... zadać pytanie?  
–    Możesz.  
–    Chciałbym wiedzieć jak... jak długo mam...- Wykonałem dłońmi nieokreślony gest, kiedy moje gardło odmówiło posłuszeństwa, nie chcąc dokończyć zdania.  
–    Uznaliśmy, że podobnie jak w przypadku dziewcząt, zostaniesz tutaj do dwudziestego piątego roku życia.  
–    Dziewięć lat?- powtórzyłem, patrząc na moją opiekunkę z przestrachem.  
–    Ciesz się, że tylko tyle – powiedziała Aida-san, unosząc lekko brew.- Dziewczęta, które kupujemy mają nierzadko mniej niż dziesięć lat.  
    Kiedy Aida-san podniosła się z poduszki, reszta kobiet natychmiast zrobiła to samo. Ja również wstałem, spoglądając na nie nerwowo.  
–    Zadbasz o Magnolię – rzuciła szorstko Aida-san.- Zostań tu chwilę, zaraz przyjdzie po ciebie służący i oprowadzi cię po Domu. Możesz męczyć go swoimi pytaniami. A wy, dziewczęta, macie jeszcze chwilę przerwy i zaraz wracacie do pracy. Chizuru, twój stały klient już przyszedł, nie każ mu długo czekać.  
–    Tak, pani.  
    Patrzyłem z lekkim niepokojem, jak moja opiekunka opuszcza pokój swoim dostojnym tonem. Z początku sądziłem, że Kentarou pójdzie za nią, jednak on ukłonił się tylko, kiedy Aida-san przeszła obok niego, a później wyprostował się i wbił we mnie jakby gniewne spojrzenie.  
–    Uroczy z ciebie chłopaczek, Ryou-Ryou!- zaświergotały nagle bliźniaczki, podchodząc do mnie i biorąc mnie pod ramię, jedna z prawej, druga z lewej.- Ile masz lat, złota rybko?  
–    Sze-szesnaście, pani...- bąknąłem, rumieniąc się, kiedy ich miękkie piersi przycisnęły się do mojego ciała.- Przepraszam, ale... proszę, puśćcie mnie...  
–    Nigdy nie widziałam u mężczyzny takich pięknych, złotych włosów – westchnęła z rozmarzeniem jedna z nich, przesuwając pieszczotliwym gestem dłonią po moich włosach.- Jak o nie dbałeś, złota rybko?  
–    J-ja... ja normalnie...  
–    Miałeś już okazję być w kobiecie?- zapytała druga, uśmiechając się zalotnie i sięgając dłonią do mojego krocza, na co zareagowałem cichym jękiem.- Czy wiesz jakie to przyjemne uczucie, złota rybko?  
–    P-proszę, jeśli wejdzie Aida-san...  
–    Przyjdź do nas, kiedy będziesz miał ochotę – powiedziały jednocześnie, nachylając się nade mną i eksponując swoje biusty. Odwróciłem pospiesznie wzrok, czując jakbym już nagiął zasady tego Domu, za co spotkać mnie mogła kara.  
–    Nie przejmuj się nakazem, jeśli będziesz dyskretny, możemy się tobą dobrze zająć.  
–    Bardzo dobrze – podkreśliła z uśmiechem Stokrotka po mojej prawej stronie.  
–    Jeśli takie jesteście chętne, to wracajcie do pracy – burknął Kentarou, patrząc na nie spode łba.  
–    Ehh? Siostrzyczko, Ken-Ken jest zazdrosny!- zaśmiała się jedna z nich.  
–    Ty też możesz do nas przyjść, Ken-Ken! Z chęcią zobaczymy także inne twoje mięśnie.- Druga mrugnęła do niego zalotnie okiem, odsuwając materiał swojego kimona i prezentując swoją zgrabną nogę. Kentarou nie zareagował, patrzył bez słowa w jej oczy, nie zerknąwszy nawet na jej nagie udo.  
    W tamtym momencie czułem dla niego wręcz podziw. Może to dlatego, że jako młody chłopak nie miałem wielu okazji by oglądać kobiece ciała, zwłaszcza tak piękne, zaś Kentarou z kolei pracował u boku Aidy-san, która była yarite burdelu. To normalne, że często je widział, ale i tak ciężko mi było pojąć, jakim cudem potrafił nie zerkać choćby w stronę tego, co przecież przez mężczyzn jest tak pożądane.       
    Nie wiedziałem jak powinienem „delikatnie” odtrącić od siebie Stokrotki, które z każdą chwilą posuwały się dalej, żartując cicho i szepcząc mi do ucha propozycje spędzenia z nimi nocy na różne sposoby. Zerkałem błagalnym spojrzeniem na Kentarou, jednak ten pozostawał niewzruszony. Dopiero kiedy jedna z bliźniaczek zaczęła wsuwać swoją dłoń pod moje kimono, w pokoju rozległo się głośne klaśnięcie.  
–    Wystarczy, drogie panie!- Różowowłosa dziewczyna zbliżyła się do nas, mierząc swoje koleżanki surowym wzrokiem.- Nie zapominajcie, że to mną będzie opiekował się Ryouta, nie wami. Poczekajcie na swoją kolej, proszę.  
–    Z każdym dniem staje się coraz bardziej zarozumiała – mruknęła smętnie jedna z bliźniaczek, mierząc Magnolię od góry do dołu.  
–    Zignorujemy ją?  
    Spojrzałem po nich z lekką paniką. Zdążyłem już odczuć ulgę, kiedy Satsuki przybyła mi na pomoc, nie chciałem, by jej starania poszły na marne, nieważne czy zainterweniowała dla mnie, czy po prostu z czystej irytacji zachowaniem Stokrotek.  
    Kiedy już miałem się odezwać i wymówić pierwszym lepszym powodem, dla którego mógłbym opuścić ten pokój, niespodziewanie shoji rozsunęły się, a w przejściu stanął wysoki chłopak o czarnych włosach i przyjaznym uśmiechu. Rozejrzał się po pokoju spojrzeniem szaroniebieskich oczu.  
–    Kise Ryouta?- zapytał, patrząc wprost na mnie.- Aida-sama kazała mi oprowadzić cię po Domu.  
    W pokoju, wraz z moim westchnieniem ulgi rozległy się pełne zawodu jęki Stokrotek. Obie popatrzyły na służącego z zawodem, niechętnie odsuwając się ode mnie i uwalniając mnie z uścisku. Wstrzymując oddech, podszedłem do czarnowłosego chłopaka i stanąłem za nim, odwracając się, by złożyć grzeczny ukłon.  
–    Papa, Ryou-Ryou! Będziemy na ciebie czekać!- zawołały bliźniaczki, nim shoji zostały zasunięte, pozostawiając wszystkie panie jedynie w towarzystwie Kentarou.  
    Zamknąłem na moment oczy i wziąłem głęboki wdech, uspokajając się. Kiedy ponownie uniosłem powieki, służący przyglądał mi się z uśmiechem.  
–    Są nie do zniesienia, co?- zagadnął.- Nie przejmuj się, i odmawiaj im za każdym razem, to szybko się znudzą.  
–    One tak każdego...?  
–    Zwłaszcza nowych służących – potwierdził chłopak, ruszając korytarzem przed siebie.- Nazywam się Reo. Reo Mibuchi.  
–    Kise Ryouta – mruknąłem, idąc za nim.  
–    Nie martw się, przywykniesz do tutejszego życia, Ryou-chan – powiedział z uśmiechem Reo.- W porównaniu z tym, jak traktuje się służbę w innych Domach, tutaj jest jak w niebie. Wiem, bo wcześniej pracowałem w pobliskim burdelu. Tam to dopiero miałbyś za co płakać...  
–    Chyba wolę nie znać szczegółów.- Skrzywiłem się lekko.  
–    Póki co i tak nie ma czasu na opowiadanie ci historii mojego życia – zaśmiał się Mibuchi.- Pracę zaczynasz już od jutra, dlatego dziś trzeba będzie cię przygotować. Oprowadzę cię i wyjaśnię wszystko to, co musisz wiedzieć. Słuchaj uważnie, bo trochę tego będzie.  
    Skinąłem posłusznie głową, człapiąc za nim po schodach na górę. Póki co, jedyne, czego byłem pewien w stu procentach to to, że gdziekolwiek postawię nogę, wszędzie będę słyszał odgłosy przyjemności. Nie byłem w stanie dokładnie opisać swojego uczucia, ale towarzyszyło mi wrażenie, że pewnego dnia zacznę nienawidzić te dźwięki. Westchnienia, jęki, syknięcia, ciche i głośne krzyki, pomruki. Jeszcze wtedy wszystko to kojarzyło mi się z największymi cielesnymi przyjemnościami w życiu. Ale kiedy wyobrażałem sobie, że będę ich słuchał każdego dnia przez kolejnych dziewięć lat...  
    Wiedziałem, że nigdy nie polubię tego miejsca.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ukiyo-e – sztuka tworzenia drzeworytów  
> **kokeshi – małe laleczki, które niegdyś wykonywano gdy zmarło dziecko  
> ***yarite – zwierzchnik/zwierzchniczka w burdelu, często mylona z właścicielką.


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
    Wieczór nastał wyjątkowo szybko. To było niezwykle dziwne uczucie – jeszcze wczoraj dzień dłużył mi się nieznośnie, rozpoczęty i zakończony w monotonii, jaką prowadziłem od kilku lat. Poranek z rodziną, kilka godzin w polu, zabawy z przyjaciółmi na brzegu morza, wieczorne łowienie ryb, struganie lalek...  
    Wszystko to miało od teraz należeć do przeszłości. Mój pokój, będący jednocześnie warsztatem nie tylko mojej pracy, ale także życia, zapewne został oddany jednej z mojej sióstr, lub przerobiony na coś w rodzaju schowka. Miałem już tam nigdy nie wrócić, nigdy więcej nie tworzyć drzeworytów i lalek. Wszystko to, co kochałem, i czemu poświęcałem się każdego dnia, bez ostrzeżenia zamieniło się w wspomnienia.  
–    Ostatnio trochę brakuje nam służby, Aida-sama wciąż szuka nowych pracowników – powiedział Reo, prowadząc Kise długim, ciemnym korytarzem, oświetlonym jedynie kilkoma lampionami.- Zwykle śpimy po cztery czy pięć osób w jednym pokoju, ale my akurat mamy to szczęście, że w naszym będzie jedynie trzech.  
–    Czy kurtyzany pracują w nocy?- zapytałem cicho.  
–    Oh, tak.- Reo pokiwał głową, stając przed jednymi z shoji.- Wspominałeś, że zostałeś wakaimono* Magnolii, prawda? Ona rzadko kiedy pracuje nocą, ale jeśli już będzie musiała, to ty również zostaniesz o tym poinformowany. No wiesz, żebyś mógł się wyspać. Wejdź, to jest nasz pokój.  
    Reo odsunął shoji i przekroczył próg niewielkiego pokoju. W porównaniu z tymi, w których kurtyzany usługiwały mężczyznom, był niewyobrażalnie maleńki – mieściła się w nim jedynie jedna szafa i mały stolik, na którym ktoś postawił wazonik z dwiema różami. Miejsca na podłodze nie było wiele, więc kiedy wyobraziłem sobie, jak wygląda to pomieszczenie, kiedy rozłożyłoby się futony, na myśl przyszła mi stara szopa stojąca przy moim domu w wiosce – tak ciasna, że ledwie mieściła kilka mioteł i drobne narzędzia do pracy w polu.   
–    Tutaj śpimy i odpoczywamy, kiedy mamy wolne – powiedział Reo, stając pośrodku i wskazując ruchem dłoni na otoczenie.- Możemy też tutaj cicho plotkować, ale lepiej, żebyś nie ufał innym służącym. Większość jest dość... jakby to powiedzieć... skorumpowana?   
–    Uhm... co znaczy „skorumpowana”?- zapytałem nieśmiało, wciąż stojąc w progu.  
–    Taka, no... „zepsuta”, jakby. Jeśli obrazisz przy nich właścicieli lub przyznasz się komuś, że uprawiałeś seks z kurtyzaną, od razu na ciebie doniosą.   
–    Wszyscy tu tacy są?  
–    Tak, niestety.  
–    Ty też?- Spojrzałem na niego niepewnie.  
–    No jasne – zaśmiał się.- Wszystkie swoje tajemnice dotyczące łamania praw i zasad panujących w tym Domu, zachowaj dla siebie. Tutaj każdy szuka tylko udogodnień w życiu, a za donoszenie często dostaje się podwyżki.  
–    Dlaczego mi to mówisz?- Nie rozumiałem.- Miałbyś szansę na mnie donieść, gdybym zrobił coś złego.  
–    Wiesz, no... staram się co prawda polepszyć własne warunki pracy, ale nie jestem aż tak chamski, żeby cię chociaż nie uprzedzić.- Mibuchi wzruszył ramionami.- W swoim życiu kieruję się też własnymi zasadami. Dzięki temu wciąż mogę nazywać się człowiekiem.  
–    No to... dzięki za ostrzeżenie – mruknąłem.- Będę pamiętał.  
    Reo uśmiechnął się do mnie lekko, przeczesując swoje włosy. W tamtym momencie, mimo tego, co powiedział, wydawał mi się wyjątkowo sympatyczną osobą. Otaczał się taką szczególną aurą, która sprawiała, że ciężko było mi myśleć o nim źle.  
–    Więc, oprowadziłem cię po Domu, wytłumaczyłem ci jak należy się zachowywać w stosunku do właścicieli, prostytutek i służby... czas teraz porozmawiać o najważniejszych zasadach, które tu panują, no i przygotować cię na jutrzejszy dzień pracy! Siadaj, gdzie chcesz.  
–    Tu jest wolna poduszka.  
–    Oh, dzięki, w takim ra...AH!- krzyknąłem głośno, odskakując raptownie od stołu, przy którym, jak się okazało, siedział młody chłopak. To właśnie on wskazał mi leżącą przy stoliku poduszkę. Sam również na jednej siedział, wyprostowany, w milczeniu popijając herbatę.  
–    Jeju, jeju, Tetsu-chan!- Mibuchi wydymał usta, siadając obok niego przy stole.- Znowu nie widziałem, jak przyszedłeś!  
–    Właściwie, to siedziałem tu już, zanim przyszliście – powiedział chłopak, spoglądając na mnie.- Jesteś nowym wakaimono? Miło mi cię poznać, nazywam się Kuroko Tetsuya.  
–    Ki-Kise Ryuota...- bąknąłem, klękając powoli i zajmując miejsce obok Reo.- Uhm... wy-wybacz, przestraszyłeś mnie trochę.  
–    W takim razie to ja przepraszam – powiedział spokojnie.- Obawiam się jednak, że będziesz zmuszony przyzwyczaić się do tego, ponieważ zwykle ludzie mnie tutaj nie zauważają.  
–    Oj tak, Tetsu-chan często pojawia się zupełnie znikąd – westchnął ciężko Mibuchi.- Mnie też trochę przestraszyłeś, kochany!  
–    Reo-san, nie odzywaj się do mnie, proszę.  
–    EH?! A to dlaczego?!  
–    Ponieważ czuję się urażony twoimi słowami – opowiedział chłopak, wbijając w niego duże, błękitne oczy.- Wcale nie jestem skorumpowany. I nigdy na nikogo nie doniosłem, ani nie mam takiego zamiaru. Chyba, że ktoś popełniłby jakiś naprawdę straszny czyn, jak morderstwo, czy pobicie.  
–    No tak, przepraszam – westchnął Mibuchi, drapiąc się lekko po głowie.- Ryouta-chan, jeśli chodzi o Tetsu-chana, to jemu możesz ufać w stu procentach. To jedyna osoba, która jest przyjaźnie nastawiona do wszystkich, niezależnie od wyglądu.  
–    Miło mi cię poznać...- wymamrotałem, rumieniąc się delikatnie.  
–    Mnie również, Kise-kun.- Kuroko uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie.- Wiem, że pierwsze dni tutaj będą dla ciebie udręką, ale zobaczysz, że szybko przywykniesz. Zawsze możesz ze mną porozmawiać, jeśli będziesz czuł się bezsilny.  
–    I ze mną! I ze mną też!- Reo wskazał na siebie palcem z zaciętą miną.  
–    Dziękuję – bąknąłem, patrząc to na jednego, to na drugiego.  
–    Eh, przejdźmy lepiej do ważniejszych rzeczy, niż towarzyskie ploteczki.- Mibuchi zamachał dłonią, przymykając na moment oczy.- Podstawową zasadę, by nie sypiać z kurtyzanami, z pewnością już znasz. Karą za to jest doliczenie do czasu twojego pobytu tutaj, nawet dziesięciu lat, więc miej się na baczności. Dla nas, służby, Dom Uciech jest niemal jak więzienie, dlatego sprawuj się dobrze, a szybko się stąd wydostaniesz. I nie myśl sobie, że „kilka lat więcej tutaj” to nic takiego. Ostatni służący, który dobrał się do jednej z prostytutek, stracił język i uszy. Jeśli by się to powtórzyło, straciłby coś jeszcze, ale zostawię to twojej wyobraźni. Najważniejsze, żebyś tego po prostu nie robił. Nie można też kraść, ani oszukiwać i kłamać – kiedy właściciele cię o coś pytają, odpowiadaj tylko i wyłącznie prawdę. Uczucia trzymaj na wodzy. Możesz kochać każdą kobietę, która tu pracuje, ale jeśli spróbujesz pomóc którejś uciec...- Reo pokiwał głową, patrząc na niego znacząco.   
–    Kim są właściciele?- zapytał Kise.  
–    To dwójka mężczyzn. Obaj wysocy, jeden z nich jest dość szeroki w ramionach i całkiem sympatyczny, ale na tego drugiego, w okularach, musisz uważać. Łatwo go zdenerwować, a jeśli mu podpadniesz, to nawet jego żona, Aida-sama, nie będzie w stanie uchronić cię przed jego gniewem.   
–    Aida-sama ma męża?- zdziwiłem się.  
–    Tak.- Reo uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.- Jest zwierzchniczką tego burdelu, ale bywa tu częściej, niż jej mąż.   
–    To... trochę zaskakujące – bąknąłem, rumieniąc się lekko.- Małżeństwo, które prowadzi Dom Uciech...  
–    Nie nam w to wnikać.- Mibuchi wzruszył lekko ramionami.- My musimy tylko należycie wypełniać nasze obowiązki. Resztą nie powinniśmy zaprzątać sobie głowy. A skoro już o obowiązkach mowa... trzeba cię do nich przygotować, bo zaczynasz już od jutra.  
–    Czyim wakaimono będziesz?- zapytał grzecznie Kuroko.  
–    Uhm... Ma-Magnolii – odparłem, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie jej prawdziwego imienia.  
–    Szczęściarz, co?- Reo spojrzał z uśmiechem na błękitnowłosego.- Od razu trafiły mu się te z wyższej półki.  
–    Nic dziwnego, Aida-sama stara się, by usługiwali im tylko wyjątkowi chłopcy – mruknął Kuroko.- Nie musisz się jej obawiać, Kise-kun. Momoi-san nie będzie cię wykorzystywać, ani tobą pomiatać.  
–    Aida-sama wspominała, że będę jej służył, dopóki nie powie inaczej – zauważyłem.- Ale czy czas opieki nad jedną kurtyzaną ma jakąś granicę? I na czym ma polegać ta cała „opieka”?- Popatrzyłem na nich, starając się nie pokazać po sobie paniki.  
–    Wszystko zależy od tego jak będziesz się sprawował – odpowiedział mi Kuroko.- Jeśli będziesz należycie wypełniał obowiązki i zatroszczysz się o Momoi-san, być może pozostaniesz u jej boku aż do końca swojej służby. Aida-san zarządzi zmianę, jeśli uzna, że nie nadajesz się do opieki nad nią, albo jeśli Magnolia będzie na ciebie narzekać.  
–    Co się zaś tyczy twoich obowiązków, nie są one jakoś specjalnie trudne.- Reo uśmiechnął się do mnie przyjaźnie, poklepując mą dłoń.- Każdego dnia rano, gdy wzejdzie słońce, musisz iść do pokoju Magnolii i ją obudzić, zanieść jej śniadanie, wykąpać ją, ubrać i uczesać, a potem towarzyszyć jej, kiedy będzie usługiwała mężczyznom.  
–    Ale... jak to, „towarzyszyć jej”?- Zmarszczyłem lekko brwi.- W pokoju? Kiedy ona będzie...?  
–    Tak.- Mibuchi skinął głową.- Musisz pilnować czasu, który kupił klient, zarządzić koniec i przygotować ją dla następnego klienta.  
–    Czyli...?  
–    Znów ją kąpiesz, pomagasz jej się ubrać i poprawiasz jej włosy. Poprawiasz też legowisko, żeby wyglądało na nienaruszone.- Reo wzruszył ramionami.- To tyle. Na koniec dnia po prostu odprowadzasz ją do jej pokoju.  
–    A... nie mogę po prostu czekać za drzwiami?- bąknąłem, czerwieniąc się.  
–    Absolutnie nie.- Kuroko dopił swoją herbatę i odłożył kubek.- Musisz zadbać o to, by nic jej się nie stało. Klient może próbować ją udusić, albo zranić nożem. Surowo zabronione jest powodowanie na ich ciałach trwałych uszkodzeń. Niestety, niektórzy klienci posuwają się do bicia, które może się zamienić w próbuję zabójstwa.  
–    Więc... co mam zrobić, jeśli zacznie ją bić?  
–    Ma prawo ją bić, o ile zapłacił.- Reo skrzywił się lekko.- Niektórzy po prostu mają takie... preferencje. Może też dopłacić później, jeśli mu się tego zachce „w trakcie”. Ale jeśli będzie chciał ją zranić czymś ostrym, co mogłoby spowodować blizny, wtedy musisz im przerwać. Najlepiej jest odciągnąć klienta, ale jeśli nie dasz rady, w pokojach jest umieszczony sznur przy shoji, za który pociągasz, gdy kurtyzana jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Pokazywałem ci go, pamiętasz?  
–    Tak.- Skinąłem lekko głową.- Ale to... okropne. Że oni mogą je bić i sponiewierać nimi.  
–    Jeśli dobrze zapłacą, mogą z nimi zrobić niemal wszystko. Nie zawracaj sobie tym głowy, Kise.  
–    Będę musiał to oglądać!  
–    No i trudno!- Reo spojrzał na niego stanowczo.- Taka jest nasza praca! Wykonuj ją należycie, żebyś nie został ukarany, a za dziewięć lat opuścisz to miejsce z odpowiednią ilością pieniędzy, żeby kupić sobie mały domek i zacząć prowadzić normalne życie! Kiedy stąd wyjdziesz, Ryouta, będziesz miał dwadzieścia pięć lat, rozumiesz? Im więcej przeskrobiesz, tym dłuższy będzie twój pobyt. A chyba nie chcesz spędzić tu całego życia, prawda? Albo wyjść jako czterdziestolatek, niezdolny już do cieszenia się życiem i seksem. Bo kto wie, czy ci on przypadkiem nie zbrzydnie.  
    Zwiesiłem głowę w ponurym nastroju, przez dłuższą chwilę zastanawiając się nad jego słowami. Nie mogłem tego jeszcze zrozumieć – tych zasad, panujących w Domu Uciech, do którego trafiłem, tych obowiązków i tych okropnym praw przypisanych klientów. Krzywdzić kurtyzanę dla jeszcze większych przyjemności, niż winny one dawać? Traktować je jak zwierzęta, jak zabawki? Nie mieściło mi się to w głowie, nie mogłem przyjąć do siebie wiadomości, że burdel jest tak strasznym miejscem, gdzie wszyscy pracownicy są jak więźniowie, gdzie nie panują przyjacielskie stosunki, a chęcią życia kierują tylko pieniądze.   
    Jeszcze nigdy w swoim życiu nie byłem tak bardzo zgorszony ludzkim światem.

  
***

  
    Mój pierwszy dzień pracy zaczął się od obudzenia Magnolii.  
    Do jej pokoju zaprowadził mnie Reo, po czym sam udał się do własnej kurtyzany, niższej rangą niż Momoi Satsuki. Dość długo stałem przed shoji, nerwowo plącząc dłonie i zaczynając się pocić, marząc o tym, bym znalazł się nad morzem, w towarzystwie moich przyjaciół, wraz z dziewczynami o wiele brzydszymi niż pracujące tu kobiety.  
    To piękno było trucizną.  
–    Magnolio?- zapytałem cicho, rozsunąwszy shoji. Przesunąłem wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, dwa razy większym niż pokój służby i gustowniej urządzonym. Ujrzałem po prawej stronie miękki futon, a na nim zwiniętą w kłębek dziewczynę.  
–    Wejdź, Kise-kun, już nie śpię – powiedziała spokojnie.  
–    Wy-wybacz, że musiałaś na mnie czekać – powiedziałem grzecznie, zasuwając za sobą shoji.  
–    Nic się nie stało – odparła, siadając i spoglądając na mnie.- Czy Reo-kun wyjaśnił ci, co masz robić?  
–    Tak.- Skinąłem pospiesznie głową.- Powiadomiłem już służące, by przyniosły wodę do kąpieli.- Zgodnie ze wskazówkami Mibuchiego, miałem to robić za każdym razem. Służące z łaźni miały przyjść z gorącą wodą i napełnić wannę, chociaż samej wanny nie widziałem. Mój wzrok przykuły jednak drugie shoji w pokoju, lekko uchylone. Prawdopodobnie prowadziły do drugiego pokoju, służącego za coś w rodzaju garderoby.  
    Denerwowałem się cały czas. Pociłem się, a moje dłonie drżały, kiedy pomagałem Magnolii rozebrać się, a potem obmywałem kawałkiem czystej szmatki jej ciało. Starałem się nie patrzeć na jej kobiecość i piersi, choć nie było to dla mnie łatwe. Pierwszy raz w życiu dotykałem tak pięknej dziewczyny, trudno mi było powstrzymać pełen zachwycenia wzrok, widząc jej gładką, delikatną, białą skórę, mogąc poczuć jej miękkie włosy, pachnące olejkami.  
    Była cichą dziewczyną. Nie nieśmiałą, ale spokojną i małomówną. Instruowała mnie łagodnym tonem, uśmiechała się życzliwie, jak matka do niedoświadczonego dziecka. Na jej twarzy niemal cały czas malowały się melancholia i nostalgia, kiedy milczała, wydawała się być nieobecna.   
    Wszystko zmieniło się w momencie, gdy rozpoczęła swoją pracę.  
    Kiedy zajęliśmy tak zwany „Pokój Uciech”, usiadłem jak na szpilkach tuż przy shoji, cały spięty. Pomieszczenie było całkiem spore, znajdowało się w nim jedynie legowisko – ułożono na nim miękkie, jedwabne koce i satynowe poduszki w ciemnych kolorach. Całość otaczały zwisające z sufitu cienkie, czarne zasłonki, które wcale niczego nie ukrywały. Doskonale widziałem siedzącą na poduszkach Momoi, poprawiającą kimono. Przypuszczałem, że miały one służyć jedynie ozdobie, która nadawała odpowiedniej atmosfery.  
    Gdy zjawił się pierwszy klient, byłem tak spięty, że bolały mnie niemal wszystkie mięśnie pleców. Siedząc na piętach, z dłońmi zaciśniętymi w pięści i ułożonymi na udach, spoglądałem nerwowo na wysokiego mężczyznę, który wszedł do pokoju.  
    Wyglądał na bogatego samuraja. Ubrany w piękne, złotoczerwone kimono, o krótkich czarnych włosach i mocno zmrużonych oczach. Dziwiłem się, że cokolwiek widzi, choć być może była to jakaś jego wada, ponieważ nosił okulary. Jego sylwetka była muskularna, byłem więc pewien, że należy do silnych mężczyzn, którzy nie tracili czasu w polu, lecz na prawdziwych treningach w dojo.  
–    Witaj, Satsuki – powiedział.  
–    Witaj, mój panie.- Momoi uśmiechnęła się do niego kokieteryjnie, podając mu dłoń. Mężczyzna przysiadł obok niej, chwytając ją i całując delikatnie.  
–    Doprawdy, nie mogłem się doczekać, by cię ujrzeć.  
–    Ja również.- Magnolia obdarzyła go prawdziwie gorącym spojrzeniem.- Zastanawiałam się, czemu mój stały klient, Imayoshi Shouichi, nie odwiedza mnie od tak długiego czasu.  
–    Tyle mam obowiązków na głowie, moja piękna – westchnął czarnowłosy, znów całując jej dłoń.- Kłopoty w szeregach, buntujący się syn, Cesarz też nie daje mi spokoju... Wierz mi, kochana, całymi dniami myślę tylko o tym, byś ukoiła moje nerwy.  
–    Z przyjemnością się tobą zajmę, mój panie.- Satsuki przesunęła dłonią po jego policzku, nachylając się ku niemu i eksponując swe duże piersi. Chwyciła jego dłoń i z cichym chichotem położyła ją na jednej z nich.  
–    Tęskniłem za ich dotykiem...- mruknął Imayoshi, odsuwając materiał kimona. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, odwracając od nich wzrok. Usilnie starałem się nie patrzeć, jednak dźwięki, które usłyszałem, same nasuwały mi wizje.  
    Subtelne mlaskanie i odgłosy ssania, ciche pojękiwanie i westchnienia Momoi... Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że dziewczyna, która wydawała mi się tak skromna i niewinna, w jednej chwili zamieniła się w emanującą erotycznością kochankę. Od samych dźwięków czułem narastające podniecenie, i nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Siedziałem, cały się trzęsąc, oddychając ciężko i wbijając paznokcie w dłonie, uwięziony w bezruchu.  
    Targały mną sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony chciałem zamknąć oczy i ulżyć samemu sobie, z drugiej zaś miałem ochotę zwymiotować na miejscu. Kiedy uniosłem powoli głowę i spojrzałem, kochających się namiętnie tuż przede mną, poczułem wzmożoną ochotę dotknięcia się. Moja erekcja stawała się wręcz bolesna, domagając się pieszczot. Wzrok sam mimochodem przesuwał się po Imayoshim i Magnolii, splątanych w uścisku i dyszących.   
    To była prawdziwa katorga. Jako młody, wciąż niedoświadczony chłopak, prawie zazdrościłem Imayoshiemu, kiedy wsuwał i wysuwał się z pięknego ciała Satsuki. Wiedziałem już, jak miękka była jej skóra, a wyobraźnia sama mogła snuć przypuszczenia, jak przyjemnie było w jej łonie. Siedząc tam, miałem wrażenie, jakbym mógł dojść do końca od samego słuchania i patrzenia.  
    Cieszyłem się, że Imayoshi nie był typem mężczyzny lubującym się w biciu kobiet. Właściwie to traktował Momoi jakby z szacunkiem i oddaniem, obsypując ją pocałunkami i uśmiechając się do niej. Nie mogłem co prawda nazwać go delikatnym, bo jego ruchy wielokrotnie przyspieszały do tego stopnia, że im obojgu zaczynało brakować oddechu, a jęki Satsuki zamieniały się niemal w krzyki, ale mimo wszystko był dla niej dobry.  
    Miałem ogromną nadzieję, że wszyscy jej klienci obchodzą się z nią właśnie w taki sposób.  
    Niestety, szybko zmuszony byłem zrozumieć pomyłkę.  
    Pod wieczór przybył klient, który miał być ostatnim tego dnia – ósmym, licząc od samego rana. Ponieważ było ich tak wielu, a każdy miał odmienny charakter, mogłem zrozumieć, że Momoi była doskonałą aktorką – przystosowywała się do potrzeb klienta, będąc na zmianę nieśmiałą i skromną, lub namiętną i seksualną. Jednak kiedy pojawił się ten mężczyzna, mogłem dostrzec w zachowaniu Magnolii lekkie podenerwowanie.   
    Jego włosy były czarne i związane w małe, subtelne warkoczyki. Oczy o kolorze stali wyrażały pogardę dla otoczenia, drwiąco spoglądały przed siebie, z wyższością i pewnością siebie. Był wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, ubrany w ciemne kimono. Wokół niego unosiła się jakaś dziwna aura, mroczna i ostra, jakby wyraźnie sugerująca, że to nie jest zwykły samuraj, broniący cesarza i ludu Japonii.  
    Morderca, przemknęło mi przez myśl. Ktoś, kto bez wahania i z uśmiechem na twarzy rozetnie słabe ciało człowieka.  
–    Rozbieraj się – rzucił do Momoi od progu, rzucając we mnie dwiema pochwami, jedną z kataną, drugą zaś z wakizashi.- Pilnuj – warknął.  
    Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, ostrożnie biorąc do ręki ciężką broń i delikatnie odkładając ją tuż obok siebie. Zerknąłem pospiesznie na Magnolię, która ze słabym uśmiechem zaczęła zdejmować z siebie kimono. Stanęła nago przed mężczyzną, a ten otaksował ją spojrzeniem, odwiązując jednocześnie pas.  
–    Klęknij – rozkazał.- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem obciągniesz mi tak, jak lubię. Inaczej nie zapłacę.  
–    Oczywiście, mój panie – powiedziała Satsuki, zniżając się. Nie wyczuwałem w jej głosie drżenia, ale z jakiegoś powodu miałem wrażenie, że bardzo się boi.  
    Patrzyłem, jak bierze do ręki miękkiego członka swojego klienta. Przesunęła językiem po całej jego długości, patrząc w górę, w jego oczy – śmiało i zdecydowanie. A przynajmniej w taki sposób musiała grać. Była zmuszona udawać kogoś, kim nie była.  
    Mężczyzna chwycił ją za włosy i przycisnął jej twarz do swojego krocza. Sam zaczął poruszając biodrami we własnym tempie. Spuściłem wzrok na swoje kolana, przy okazji zerkając na mały, szklany stojaczek, w którym przesypywał się powoli złoty pył. Gdy tylko opadnie jego górna część, czas klienta się skończy.  
–    Jesteś do dupy – warknął mężczyzna, wymierzając jej policzek.  
–    Ah!- Satsuki zamknęła oczy, zaciskając usta.- Wybacz, Haizaki-sama... Poprawię się...  
–    Odwróć się i wypnij – warknął, splunąwszy na bok. Drgnąłem nerwowo, nie wiedząc, czy powinienem go upomnieć. Ostatecznie jednak postanowiłem się nie wtrącać.  
    Magnolia oparła się rękoma o miękkie poduszki, wypinając w lekkim rozkroku w kierunku Haizakiego. Mimowolnie uniosłem głowę, co było moim pierwszym błędem – widząc strach w jej oczach i nerwowy oddech, sam zacząłem się bać. Spojrzałem z niepokojem na mężczyznę, który znów splunął, jednak tym razem na swoją dłoń, a następnie rozsmarował ślinę po swoim członku i przysunął się do Satsuki. Chwycił jej pośladki, rozwierając je zdecydowanym ruchem, a potem nakierował swojego członka na jej otwór. Zdziwiłem się, widząc, że przymierzał się do tego drugiego. Reo i Kuroko nie wspominali mi, że uprawia się tu także ten rodzaj miłości.  
–    Haizaki-sama, proszę, przygotuj mnie odpo...Ah!- Momoi krzyknęła głośno, zaciskając mocno dłonie na poduszkach.  
    Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, czując, jak moje serce szaleje w piersi z nerwów. Mężczyzna w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na jej krzyki i kolejne prośby, nie pozwalał jej czysto przemówić – brał ją mocno i brutalnie, z wymalowaną na twarzy satysfakcją.  
–    Ha... Hai...zaki...sa...ma...- jęczała Magnolia, zaciskając powieki.- Pro...proszę...!  
    Nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku. Z przerażeniem, jak zahipnotyzowany, wpatrywałem się w nich, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że coś takiego dzieje się na moich oczach – że ten cały Haizaki bez skrupułów i wyrzutów sumienia używa sobie na tak pięknym i delikatnym ciele.  
–    Zepnij się, suko, bo jesteś luźniejsza od napalonej ulicznicy!- warknął mężczyzna, uderzając ją mocno w pośladek.- Zero z tobą przyjemności, dziwko! Wypnij się mocniej!  
    Momoi posłuchała rozkazu, choć widziałem wyraźnie, jak bardzo chciała uciec. Nie była w stanie powstrzymać łez, które popłynęły po jej policzkach, skapując na satynowe poduszki. Haizaki tymczasem zdawał się posuwać coraz mocniej i szybciej. Chwycił jej pośladki i nachylił się na nią, słyszałem, jak głośno obija się jego ciało od jej.  
    Zagryzłem wargę niemal do krwi, spuszczając wzrok. Czułem złość, niedowierzanie i bezsilność. Miałem łzy w oczach, kiedy słyszałem krzyki Magnolii i sapanie Haizakiego.  
    Pierwszy raz w życiu było mi wstyd, że ja sam jestem mężczyzną.  
–    Zaciśnij się mocniej!  
–    Ha-Haizaki-sa...ma... za... za mocno... za mocno!- krzyknęła rozpaczliwie.  
    Miałem tego dosyć. Nie mogłem wytrzymać jej krzyków i cierpienia, nie mogłem dłużej ani patrzeć ani słuchać tego, co działo się w mojej obecności. Podniosłem się pospiesznie i jednym skokiem znalazłem się przy nich, odciągając czarnowłosego od Satsuki.  
–    Wystarczy, panie, dość bólu jej sprawiłeś!- krzyknąłem, starając się nie rozpłakać jak dziecko.- Opanuj się, proszę, albo będziesz zmuszony opuścić to miejsce!  
–    Coś ty...- wycedził mężczyzna, patrząc na mnie z wściekłością.  
    Wciągnąłem powietrze, kiedy Haizaki stanął na nogi, górując nade mną wzrostem. Miałem wrażenie, że będzie w stanie zabić mnie samym spojrzeniem tych stalowych oczu. Jednak on cmoknął głośno, niezadowolony, mierząc mnie od góry do dołu.  
–    Pieprzony bohater się, kurwa, znalazł – warknął.- Wolno mi robić z tą dziwką, co mi się tylko podoba, jasne? Zapłaciłem za nią!  
–    Wytyczone są granice zadawania bólu, mój panie! Surowo zabronione jest ranić kurtyzany!- powiedziałem, zaciskając pięści.- Zraniłeś ją wystarczająco, panie.  
–    Nie stawiaj mi się, pierdolony kundlu...  
–    Haizaki-sama, proszę, nie gniewaj się na niego!- krzyknęła Momoi, patrząc na niego nieco zlękniona.- Dopiero zaczął tu pracę, jest zupełnie nowy i niewiele wie. Proszę, kontynuujmy.  
    Spojrzałem na nią z niedowierzaniem. „Kontynuujmy”? Krzyczała, cierpiała, mówiła, że robi to za mocno, a mimo to nadal chciała kontynuować?  
    Czy raczej... musiała?  
–    Tsk, głupia kurwa.- Haizaki obrzucił ją pogardliwym spojrzeniem.- Tak jakbym miał mieć teraz na ciebie ochotę. Następnym razem bardziej się postaraj, a jak ten robal znowu wejdzie nam w drogę, zabiję go.  
    Haizaki podszedł do swoich mieczy i podniósł ją. Odsunął shoji i, nim wyszedł, obrzucił nas nieprzyjemnym wzrokiem.  
    Odetchnąłem z ulgą, że to już koniec. Napięcie ze mnie uszło, mogłem się nieco rozluźnić i pozwolić nawet na delikatny uśmiech. Spojrzałem na Momoi, która opatuliła się kocem z dość nieszczęsną miną i westchnęła cicho.  
–    Nie rób tego więcej – powiedziała.  
–    Ale... przecież to cię bolało!- wykrzyknąłem.  
–    To nieważne!- krzyknęła, patrząc na mnie ze złością.- Nie możesz nam przerywać, Kise! Rozumiesz? Nie możesz! Chyba, że klient próbuje mnie zabić, albo chce pociąć mi twarz, czy zepsuć mi urodę w jakikolwiek inny sposób!   
–    O-on mógł cię zabić...- wyjąkałem, machając dłońmi w mało czytelnym geście.  
–    Mógł mnie jedynie zranić – westchnęła ciężko.- Ale taka jest właśnie moja praca! Muszę zadowalać wszystkich, nieważne jak bardzo są brutalni! Im więcej niezadowolonych klientów, tym dłużej będę musiała tu zostać, rozumiesz?!  
–    Ja... ja przepraszam...- Spuściłem głowę, zawstydzony.- Nie wiedziałem...  
–    Oczywiście, że nie wiedziałeś – mruknęła, wstając i podchodząc do mnie. Dotknęła mojego policzka, gładząc je delikatnie kciukiem.- Cieszę się, że zareagowałeś, chcąc mnie chronić. Ale rób to tylko, kiedy moje życie jest w zagrożeniu. Dobrze?  
–    Tak – szepnąłem.- Przepraszam, moja pani.  
–    Nie mów tak do mnie.- Uśmiechnęła się słabo.- Kiedy jesteśmy sami, zwracaj się do mnie po prostu Satsuki, albo Momoi. Dobrze, Ki-chan?  
    Skinąłem głową, wciąż zażenowany i zawstydzony. Chociaż Momoi wytłumaczyła mi swoje powody, to w dalszym ciągu nie potrafiłem zrozumieć zachowania Haizakiego. Satsuki była sympatyczną, niewinną wręcz dziewczyną – nawet mimo jej zawodu – i bardzo delikatną. Dlaczego więc istniał ktoś taki jak on, kto chciał skalać tę dziewczęcość, zbezcześcić ją i skrzywdzić? Przecież do tak brutalnych upodobań była inna dziewczyna, Lilia.  
    Dlaczego to robił? Skąd w ludziach biorą się tak okropne fetysze, przeczące moralności?   
    Tak bardzo chciałem poznać odpowiedź.  
    I tak bardzo nie chciałem jej znać.  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Wakaimono – służący kurtyzany


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
    Dni mijały jeden za drugim. Tak jak na początku sądziłem, że czas upływa zaskakująco szybko, tak od dnia, w którym Haizaki zgwałcił Momoi, wydawało mi się, że dzień trwa niemożliwie długo. Z zaciętą miną siedziałem przy shoji w Pokoju Uciech Magnolii, wbijając wzrok w stojak z przesypującym się pyłem, starając się nie słuchać jęków i westchnień. Czekałem na koniec, w myślach odliczając ilu mężczyzn już przyjęła i ilu prawdopodobnie przyjmie.  
    Tego dnia było nieco intensywniej niż zwykle. Klienci kupowali ją na krótki czas, szybko się zaspokajali i odchodzili, ustępując miejsca następnym. Za każdym razem gdy rozsuwały się shoji, z niepokojem patrzyłem na nowo przybyłego klienta, uspokajając się dopiero wówczas kiedy nie okazywał się nim Haizaki.   
    Do tej pory nie widziałem go ani razu. Jednak byłem przekonany, że kiedyś w końcu zjawi się ponownie.  
    Praca Magnolii miała zakończyć się o zachodzie słońca. O tej właśnie porze zjawił się jej ostatni klient, wysoki i ciemnoskóry mężczyzna ubrany w granatowy mundur wojskowy. Byłem trochę zaskoczony, bo jeszcze nigdy nie miałem okazji zobaczyć żołnierza. Nie był Amerykaninem, przypuszczałem więc, że po prostu dla nich pracuje. To były początki otwarcia się Japonii na świat zewnętrzny, jedni byli temu przychylni, drudzy nie. Ja jakoś nieszczególnie interesowałem się tym tematem. Póki miałem swój dom, swoją rodzinę i przyjaciół, a żadna wojna nie miała miejsca.  
–    Witaj, Satsuki – powiedział mężczyzna, siadając obok niej i ściskając lekko jej dłoń.  
–    Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, Aomine-kun. Czy raczej... Aomine-dono?  
–    Nie przesadzaj – zaśmiał się ciemnoskóry.- Nadal jestem podrzędnym żołnierzykiem, ciężko jest wspiąć się po szczeblach kariery, jeśli chodzi o wojsko.   
–    Ale chyba się nie przemęczasz?  
–    Nie jest tak źle. A jak ty sobie radzisz?  
–    Nie najgorzej...  
    Siedziałem w milczeniu pod ścianą, przysłuchując się ich rozmowie i zaciskając pięści. Chociaż atmosfera wydawała się całkiem łagodna i spokojna, cały czas obawiałem się najgorszego. Każdy klient mógł wyglądać niepozornie, wręcz niewinnie. Ale ja już wiedziałem, że w mężczyznach kryją się bestie, których niezdolny byłem opisać.  
–    Kise-kun, nalej naszemu panu sake – odezwała się Momoi.  
    Drgnąłem nerwowo, rzucając w ich kierunku szybkie spojrzenie. Klienci rzadko kiedy kupowali również sake, ponieważ w tak ekskluzywnym Domu była niemal przesadnie droga. Chwyciłem jednak posłusznie za butelkę i czarkę, po czym przysunąłem się do ciemnoskórego klienta, wlewając do naczynka alkohol. Gdy tylko skończyłem, wróciłem na swoje miejsce, znów wbijając spojrzenie w stojaczek.  
    Z upływem czasu zaczynałem coraz bardziej się denerwować. Czułem, jak dłonią mi się pocą, a po plecach przechodzi dreszcz zniecierpliwienia. Pył przesypywał się powoli, a Momoi i Aomine wciąż tylko rozmawiali. Kiedy na nich zerkałem, nie zauważałem nawet drobnego zbliżenia. Siedzieli kawałek od siebie, tylko rozmawiając i trzymając się za ręce. Magnolia uśmiechała się lekko, szczerze, choć z odrobiną smutku. Ciemnoskóry również się uśmiechał, opowiadając o swoich wyprawach za morze, popijając sake i śmiejąc się pod nosem z Amerykanów.  
    Czas powoli się kończył, a między nimi wciąż do niczego nie dochodziło.  
–    To twój nowy wakaimono?- zapytał Aomine po krótkiej chwili ciszy, podczas której sączył swoją sake.  
–    Tak, pracuje tu od niecałego miesiąca.  
–    Jak ci na imię?  
    Spojrzałem na niego nieco nerwowo. Klienci jakoś nieszczególnie zwracali na mnie uwagę, tylko czasem komentowali, że przez swoją minę tworzę w pokoju ponurą aurę. Żaden nigdy nie zwrócił się bezpośrednio do mnie. Wiedziałem, że powinienem odpowiedzieć, jednak nie mogłem powstrzymać się od zerknięcia na Magnolię, która skinęła z uśmiechem głową, jakby zachęcając mnie do mówienia.  
–    Nazywam się Kise Ryouta, panie – mruknąłem.  
–    Kise, tak? Ile masz lat?  
–    Szesnaście, panie.  
–    Ah, więc jesteś tylko rok młodszy od Satsuki. Dogadujecie się?- To pytanie skierował do Magnolii.  
–    Tak – odparła z uśmiechem.- Kise-kun jest bardzo miłym chłopakiem! Cieszę się, że Aida-sama wyznaczyła go na mojego wakaimono. Prędko go nie oddam.  
    Aomine roześmiał się lekko, a ja uśmiechnąłem słabo. Z jednej strony również cieszyłem się, że to właśnie Magnolii służyłem. Była piękną i delikatną dziewczyną, jednak im bardziej darzyłem ją sympatią, tym ciężej było mi na sercu, gdy zmuszony byłem patrzeć, jak wykorzystują ją mężczyźni.  
–    Pewnie dziwisz się, że tylko rozmawiamy – powiedział Aomine, nachylając się w moją stronę.- Ja i Satsuki jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Urodziliśmy się i wychowaliśmy w tej samej wiosce, mieszkaliśmy tuż obok siebie. Nasze domy były ze sobą niemal połączone, no nie?  
–    Zgadza się.- Magnolia skinęła głową.- Aomine-kun jest dla mnie jak brat. Dużo nas ze sobą łączy, w końcu znamy się od maleńkości.   
    Popatrzyłem na nich z zaciekawieniem. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego Aomine ma tak ciemną skórę, skoro Momoi jest blada. Z początku wydawało mi się, że mieszkał na terenach, gdzie słońce świeciło znacznie intensywniej, ale skoro oboje mieszkali w tym samym miejscu, to dlaczego również Satsuki nie była tak opalona?  
    Czyżby Aomine był Japończykiem jedynie w połowie?   
–    Strasznie milczący z ciebie chłopak, Kise – powiedział mężczyzna, gdy wciąż się nie odzywałem.  
–    Przepraszam, panie...- wymamrotałem.  
–    Kise-kun jest trochę przewrażliwiony – wyjaśniła cicho Momoi.- Miał okazję widzieć już sporo. Przypuszczam, że bardzo mu się tutaj nie podoba...  
–    Uhm...- Zarumieniłem się lekko, zażenowany.- Można tak powiedzieć.  
–    Rozumiem – powiedział Aomine.- Cóż, to chyba dobrze. Wiedząc, jakim miejscem naprawdę są tego typu Domy Uciech, mam nadzieję, że kiedy stąd wyjdziesz, nigdy do takiego nie zawitasz. A jeśli już będziesz musiał, to chociaż dobrze traktuj kobiety.  
–    Nie będę chodził – powiedziałem cicho, lecz w moim głosie wyraźnie zabrzmiała stanowczość.  
–    I dobrze. Najlepiej ożenić się z miłością swojego życia, założyć rodzinę i wieść spokojne życie z jedną kobietą u boku.   
–    Czyżbyś sobie kogoś znalazł?- zapytała z zaciekawieniem Momoi.  
–    Nieee.- Aomine roześmiał się.- Jakoś nieszczególnie spieszy mi się z ożenkiem. Najpierw muszę tobie pomóc.  
–    Pomóc?- powtórzyłem odruchowo, patrząc pytająco na ciemnoskórego.  
–    Nie wiedziałeś, że można wykupić kurtyzanę?- zdziwił się Aomine. Kiedy pokręciłem przecząco głową, westchnął cicho.- Cóż, jako że Satsuki trafiła do bardzo drogiego Domu, minie sporo czasu, nim uda mi się ją wykupić... Ale mam już zaoszczędzoną większość. Wykupienie kurtyzany jest bardzo drogie, musi się przynajmniej równać sumie, jaką mogliby zarobić właściciele Domu, sprzedając ją przynajmniej czterem mężczyznom dziennie do dwudziestego piątego roku życia.   
–    To mnóstwo pieniędzy – szepnąłem.  
–    Owszem.- Aomine skinął głową.- Jak sam możesz się domyślić po moim mundurze, pracuję obecnie dla Amerykanów. Dzięki temu jestem w stanie zarobić więcej, niż chociażby przeciętny samuraj cesarza. Wierzę, że wkrótce uda mi się uwolnić Magnolię.  
–    Ja... będę się o to modlił – powiedziałem, spuszczając wzrok.  
    Kiedy w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, zrozumiałem, że to przeze mnie. Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem był tego mówić, ale głupio mi było w tamtym momencie spojrzeć na nich i przeprosić. Mimo wszystko, mówiłem to, o czym myślałem – naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że Aomine szybko uzbiera odpowiednią kwotę, dzięki czemu Magnolia odzyska wolność. Przez ten miesiąc przebywania u jej boku, bardzo ją polubiłem. Współczułem jej, chciałem dla niej jak najlepiej. Ale jedyne co mogłem robić, to okazywać jej swoją sympatię poprzez pomaganie jej przy porannej toalecie i przygotowywanie do przyjęcia kolejnych klientów.  
–    No cóż, zrobię co w mojej mocy – odezwał się w końcu Aomine, odchrząkując.- Ostatecznie to moja wina, że się tu znalazła.  
–    Nieprawda!- zaprzeczyła żywo Magnolia.- Nic nie mogłeś na to poradzić, Dai-chan!  
–    Gdybym był wówczas w wiosce, twoi rodzice by cię nie sprzedali!  
–    I tak by mnie sprzedali, potrzebowali pieniędzy...  
–    Nie pozwoliłbym im na to – warknął Aomine, ze złością chwytając za butelkę sake i pijąc prosto z niej. Momoi westchnęła ciężko, wywracając oczami na ten gest. Choć chwila nie była odpowiednia, nie mogłem się powstrzymać od uśmiechu.  
    Czułem lekkie wzruszenie. Magnolia nigdy nie opowiadała mi o Aomine, właściwie to w ogóle niewiele o sobie mówiła. Prawdopodobnie nie lubiła wspominać dawnych czasów, kiedy była jeszcze wolną dziewczyną, biegającą po swojej wiosce i taplającą się w błocie, jak reszta jej rówieśników. Nigdy o nic ją nie pytałem, nie dociekałem tego, jaka była zanim zaczęła pracować jako kurtyzana, zanim została sprzedana.  
    Cieszyłem się, że ma kogoś takiego jak Aomine, i że dane mi było go poznać. Byłem szczęśliwy wiedząc, że na zewnątrz, poza klatką, w której oboje się znajdowaliśmy, jest ktoś, kto uparcie dąży do tego, by ją z niej uwolnić. Kto przychodzi do niej po to, by jej wysłuchać. Kto przychodzi do niej po to, by wywołać szczery uśmiech na jej twarzy, by okazać wsparcie i przypomnieć, że robi wszystko, by znów byli razem.   
    Gdy skończył się czas, po raz pierwszy, odkąd zostałem wakaimono, żałowałem, że muszę pożegnać klienta Satsuki. Aomine ucałował ją lekko w policzek na pożegnanie, a mnie poczochrał po włosach, gdy przechodził obok. Dotyk jego ciepłej, dużej dłoni, wprawił mnie w dziwny nastrój. Poczułem się trochę tak, jakbym znalazł kogoś mi bliskiego, choć to przecież jego i Magnolię łączyły bliskie stosunki. Ja byłem tylko obserwatorem, nową postacią w ich życiu, która cichutko zaczęła ich wspierać.  
    Naprawdę chciałem, by Aomine się udało.  
    Kilka dni później usłyszałem od służącej, że ciemnoskóry żołnierz znów się pojawił. Ucieszyłem się trochę, patrząc z uśmiechem na Magnolię. To oznaczało, że najbliższą godzinę będzie mogła spędzić w spokoju, w towarzystwie przyjaciela.  
    Jednak okazało się, że to o mnie poprosił.  
–    Eh? J-jak to?- bąknąłem, patrząc pytająco na służącą, która przyszła nas poinformować o jego przybyciu.  
–    Zostałeś kupiony – powiedziała dziewczyna rzeczowym tonem, patrząc na mnie surowo.- Masz natychmiast udać się do klienta.  
–    A-ale ja nie jestem...- zacząłem pospiesznie, spoglądając na Momoi z paniką. Satsuki wstała ze swojego posłania i podeszła do mnie, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu.  
–    Dlaczego sprzedałyście Kise, skoro jest wakaimono?- zapytała służącą.  
–    Wakaimono też przyjmują klientów – odparła tamta.  
–    Ale nie Kise, on jest tutaj nowy.- Momoi spojrzała  na mnie.- Przypuszczam, że Aida-sama nie poinformowała służek przyjmujących klientów, że nie jesteś na sprzedaż. Z tego co wiem, nie ma jej teraz w Domu, więc będziesz musiał iść... Ale nie martw się, przecież to Aomine-sama. On ci nie zrobi krzywdy.  
–    Ale... ale ja...- Nadal panikowałem, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że zostałem kupiony przez mężczyznę. Nawet jeśli był to Aomine, to przecież wciąż należałem do wakaimono. Nie miałem pojęcia, że oni również byli sprzedawani.  
–    Idź, Kise.- Momoi uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie.- Kiedy wróci Aida-sama, porozmawiamy z nią.  
    Długo jeszcze wpatrywałem się w Magnolię. Widziałem w jej oczach i w wyrazie twarzy spokój – była pewna, że nie stanie mi się krzywda. Ale ja wciąż obawiałem się tego, czego mógł oczekiwać ode mnie Aomine. Choć nie rozumiałem, dlaczego kupił właśnie mnie. Nie dość, że byłem wakaimono, to w dodatku sam byłem mężczyzną...  
    Służąca poprowadziła mnie do innego pokoju. Klękła przed shoji i ukłoniła się, rozsuwając je. Byłem tak zszokowany, że zupełnie zapomniałem o grzecznościach. Nie ukłoniłem się, wgapiwszy w siedzącego na miękkim posłaniu Aomine. Stałem przed pokojem tak długo, dopóki służąca nie klepnęła mnie mocno w łydkę.   
    Shoji zamknęły się za mną, a ja poczułem, że pragnę zapaść się głęboko pod ziemię, już na zawsze.   
–    Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył yōkai* – powiedział z uśmiechem.  
–    Prze-przepraszam, panie, ale... ale dlaczego... dlaczego mnie...- zacząłem się jąkać, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie rozpłakać z nerwów.  
–    Usiądź.- Aomine wskazał mi miejsce przed sobą.  
    Podszedłem tam, lądując na kolanach, kiedy potknąłem się o własne nogi. Poczerwieniałem na twarzy, sadowiąc się na miękkich poduszkach i zaciskając mocno pięści.   
–    Dolejesz mi sake?- zapytał, wskazując ruchem głowy na czarkę i butelkę obok posłania. Spełniłem pospiesznie jego prośbę, a on chwycił naczynko i upił z niego niewielki łyk.  
–    Powiedz mi, Kise – zaczął łagodnym tonem, przyglądając mi się.- Zajmujesz się również pieszczeniem mężczyzn?  
–    C-co?- Spojrzałem na niego bez zrozumienia. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że chodzi mu dokładnie o to samo, co robi Satsuki. Pokręciłem więc pospiesznie głową.  
–    Widzisz, w niektórych Domach Uciech można tego doświadczyć, nawet jeśli oficjalnie przyjmuje się tam tylko i wyłącznie heteroseksualnych mężczyzn – wyjaśnił Aomine, znów popijając sake.- Ludzie mają jednak różne upodobania, i wielu właścicieli jest gotowych świadczyć tego, czego pragną.  
–    Uhm... czy... czy ty też korzystasz z tych... tych, panie?- wyjąkałem nieskładnie.  
    Aomine popatrzył na mnie z uśmiechem, po czym przysunął do mnie czarkę. Przełykając ślinę, ponownie napełniłem ją alkoholem.  
–    Jak się tu znalazłeś, Kise?  
–    Rodzice... sprzedali mnie.  
–    Dlaczego? Rozumiem, że brakowało im pieniędzy, ale czy to przez długi, albo obowiązek wykarmienia młodszych dzieci?  
–    Właściwie to nie jestem pewien – powiedziałem cicho, nieco się uspokajając. Jeśli Aomine chciał tylko ze mną porozmawiać, podobnie jak z Magnolią, to mogłem czuć się bezpieczny.  
–    Jak to „nie jesteś pewien”?- Ciemnoskóry napił się, przyglądając mi się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
–    Mój ojciec chciał, bym został samurajem, tak jak on – wyjaśniłem.- Ale ja... nie lubię przemocy. Nigdy nie nadawałem się do walk. Bardziej wolałem zajmować się ukiyo-e, albo wykonywaniem małych lalek. Sprzedawałem je dziewczynkom w wiosce, a czasem ich matkom.   
–    Hmm... więc, można powiedzieć, że bardziej z ciebie artysta, co?  
–    Chyba tak.- Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami.- Lubię sztukę. Zawsze ją lubiłem. W domu mieliśmy kilka drzeworytów, a moja mama kiedyś sama lubiła rzeźbić.  
–    Musisz czuć się źle w takim miejscu jak to.  
–    Kiedy słucha się dzień w dzień tych wszystkich jęków, to rzeczywiście trochę zaczyna być to odpychające.- Kise uśmiechnął się nerwowo.- Niektóre kurtyzany pracują do późnej nocy, w całym Domu je słychać. Ciężko mi czasem zasnąć...  
–    Seks zaczął być dla ciebie odrażający?- zapytał cicho Aomine, upijając kolejny łyk sake.- Kochałeś się już kiedyś?  
–    Tak.- Skinąłem nieznacznie głową.  
–    Tutaj?  
–    Nie, nie wolno nam uprawiać seksu z pracownicami – odpowiedziałem pospiesznie.- W takich małych wioskach jak moje, dziewczęta lubią zalotników i szybko im ulegają. Nie trzeba było się bardzo starać, by zaciągnąć którąś na siano do stodoły...  
    Aomine roześmiał się lekko, rozbawiony. Znów podsunął mi czarkę, a ja napełniłem ją sake, nerwowo przełykając ślinę i przygotowując się do ponownego zadania pytania, tym razem bez zająknięcia:  
–    Aomine-san... dlaczego mnie kupiłeś? Czy nie lepiej byłoby odłożyć te pieniądze na Magnolię?  
    Ciemnoskóry wypił całą zawartość czarki za jednym zamachem, po czym odłożył ją na bok i, wzdychając ciężko, przysunął się bliżej mnie. Poczułem zapach jego ciepłej skóry, nagrzanej słońcem, wymieszanej z zapachem alkoholu.  
–    Wiesz...- mruknął Aomine, dotykając ostrożnie mojej skroni.- W burdelu kupuje się jedno.  
    To, co powiedział, dotarło do mnie dopiero po tym, jak poczułem jego wilgotne wargi na swoich ustach. Z początku nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje, patrzyłem w jego przymrużone oczy, kiedy on powoli pogłębiał pocałunek. Wsunął język do moich ust, zmuszając do ruchu także i mój. Próbowałem odsunąć od niego głowę, jednak w tym samym czasie odruchowo odpowiedziałem na pieszczotę.   
    Jęknąłem cicho, zaciskając powieki i kładąc dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, zapierając się nimi mocno. Kiedy Aomine oderwał się ode mnie, odwróciłem głowę w bok, by nie mógł tego powtórzyć. Oddychałem ciężko, cały się trzęsąc.   
–    Przeszkadza ci smak sake?- mruknął Aomine, przesuwając dłonią po moim udzie.  
–    Ja... ja jestem tylko służącym – powiedziałem cicho, zatrzymując jego dłoń.  
–    Ha?- Ciemnoskóry zmarszczył lekko brwi.- Tutaj sprzedaje się każde ciało, jeśli ktoś jest gotów za nie zapłacić... Tsk.- Aomine cmoknął głośno, najwyraźniej zauważając mój upór. Podniósł się z posłania i zachwiał lekko.- Dziś sobie daruję, ale następnym razem też cię kupię.   
    Chciałem odpowiedzieć, przypomnieć mu, że powinien zbierać pieniądze na wykupienie Momoi, jednak on minął mnie bez słowa i wyszedł z pokoju. Sapnąłem ciężko, w jednej chwili odczuwając niewyobrażalną ulgę. Mimo to wciąż się trząsłem, kiedy wstawałem. Powolnym krokiem udałem się do własnego pokoju, który dzieliłem z Reo i Kuroko, wiedząc, że Magnolia już skończyła pracę i nie jestem jej potrzebny.  
–    O, cześć, na dzisiaj koniec?- zapytał Mibuchi, siedzący przy stole i supłający łodyżki kwiatów, tworząc wianuszek.  
–    Uhm, tak...- mruknąłem w odpowiedzi, dosiadając się do niego.  
–    Coś się stało?- zapytał, przerywając swoje zajęcie i patrząc na mnie uważnie.  
    Przez dłuższą chwilę wahałem się przed zadaniem pytania. Bądź co bądź, chciałem porozmawiać z nim o czym naprawdę intymnym, co dotyczyło jego, wakaimono. Przełknąłem ślinę, przesuwając wzrokiem po pokoju i upewniając się, że nie przeoczyłem naszego kolegi, Kuroko.  
–    Reocchi, czy ty... uhm... czy kupił cię kiedyś jakiś mężczyzna?  
–    Hm?- Reo zamrugał, zaskoczony, a potem zaśmiał się wesoło.- No jasne, głuptasie! Cały czas mnie ktoś kupuje!  
–    Eh?! N-naprawdę?!  
–    No tak, nie zauważyłeś? Przecież nie zawsze wracam do pokoju po skończonej pracy. To przez to, że wieczorami przychodzą moi właśni klienci.   
–    Oh rany...- jęknąłem.- Więc to prawda, że wakaimono można kupować...?  
–    Uhm, tak.- Reo przygasł nieco, najwyraźniej dostrzegając moje przerażenie.- Czasem znajdują się mężczyźni, których zainteresuje służba, dlatego następnym razem to ich kupują. Rozumiem, że zostałeś kupiony? Czy... był brutalny wobec ciebie?  
–    Nie...- szepnąłem, kręcąc głową i obejmując się ramionami.- Nic nie zrobiliśmy, on... tylko mnie pocałował.  
–    Aaa, no to miałeś szczęście – zaśmiał się Reo.- Ja po raz pierwszy zostałem kupiony przez Eikichiego-dono. Był bardzo miły i zabawny, ale strasznie zachłanny i wielki, dlatego za pierwszym razem dwa dni leżałem na brzuchu, doglądany i smarowany przez Kuroko.  
–    EH?!- Spojrzałem na niego z przerażeniem, czując napływające do oczu łzy.  
–    Nie panikuj, Ryou-chan – powiedział łagodnie Reo, przysuwając się do mnie i obejmując mnie ostrożnie ramieniem.- W porównaniu z kurtyzanami, z nami nie jest tak źle. One seks uprawiają codziennie, my po kilka razy w miesiącu. Nie musisz się tego obawiać. Jeśli masz okazję zrobić to z delikatnym mężczyzną, to nie wahaj się i skorzystaj z ten szansy, bo w przeciągu tych dziewięciu lat na pewno zjawią się mężczyźni, którzy cię zapragną.- Mibuchi dotknął ostrożnie mojego policzka.- Może się to stać nawet szybciej, niż sądzisz, bo jesteś przystojny i masz wyjątkową urodę i cerę.  
–    Ale ja nie chcę...- szepnąłem, zagryzając wargę.- To okropne... nie jestem dziwką!  
–    Wiem, że nie – westchnął Reo, przytulając mnie do siebie.- Żaden z wakaimono nie jest. Ale nic innego nie możemy zrobić. Powiedziałeś, że twój klient tylko cię pocałował... wydaje się, że może o ciebie zadbać. Mówił, czy chce czegoś więcej?  
–    Powiedział, że następnym razem też mnie kupi.  
–    W takim wypadku proponuję ci to zrobić – powiedział Reo, odgarniając za ucho moje włosy.- Jesteś nowy i klienci dopiero cię zauważają. Póki co są po prostu zauroczeni, potem staną się zachłanni, dlatego lepiej, jeśli zaczniesz... no wiesz, w miarę jak najszybciej.  
    Przełknąłem ślinę, spoglądając na niego ze strachem, ale jednocześnie zrozumieniem. Wciąż byłem nieco zszokowany, bo nie sądziłem, że będę musiał robić coś więcej niż usługiwanie Magnolii. Mając przed sobą perspektywę sprzedawania własnego ciała, czułem coraz większy żal do rodziców za to, że mnie sprzedali.  
    Bałem się. Pierwszy raz w życiu byłem naprawdę przerażony.   
    A najgorsze było to, że w gruncie rzeczy nie mogłem nic zrobić, by zmienić mój własny los.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yōkai – budzące grozę, niebezpieczne, często odrażające stwory w religii shintō.


	4. Chapter 4

    Następnego dnia przez większą część czasu byłem niezbyt przytomny. Chociaż wciąż usługiwałem Magnolii, poprawiałem jej wygląd, układałem na nowo posłanie i pilnowałem czasu, jaki mogli spędzać z nią klienci, byłem nieobecny duchem.   
    Moją głowę zaprzątały myśli o tym, że także moje ciało w końcu zostanie sprzedane. Wciąż zadręczałem się uczuciem niepokoju, dreszczem strachu przed czym, co z całą pewnością mnie czekało, i na co w dodatku sam musiałem się zgodzić. Rozmyślając nad tym do późnej nocy, ostatecznie doszedłem do wniosku, że Reo ma rację – im szybciej to zrobię, im szybciej wykorzystam sytuację, by zrobić to z kimś, kto będzie dla mnie delikatny, tym lepiej to zniosę.  
    O ile w ogóle mogłem tak powiedzieć. Bo przecież chodziło tu o coś wyjątkowo intymnego, a na dodatek grzesznego. Mężczyźni lubujący mężczyzn, ich płaskie nagie klatki piersiowe i członki... czy naprawdę można gustować w takich rzeczach, skoro posiada się je samemu? Czymże różni się to od własnoręcznego sprawiania sobie przyjemności?   
    Chociaż w myślach narzekałem na swoją sytuację, w głębi duszy wiedziałem, że w obecnej sytuacji mogłem cieszyć się, że nie jestem kobietą. Ponieważ tutaj każda, którą przyjmowano „do pracy”, z miejsca zostawała sprzedawana – ja mogłem opierać się, tak długo, dopóki w końcu klienci nie zaczną naciskać Aidę-sama, by im mnie sprzedała. Nic nie mogłem jednak poradzić na to, że dopiero teraz, w obliczu oddania własnego ciała, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, w jak ogromnym stopniu jest to obrzydliwe.  
    Nadszedł wieczór, jednak nie oznaczał on jeszcze końca pracy dla Magnolii. Po tym jak pożegnała się długim pocałunkiem z wysokim, przystojnym mężczyzną o czarnych, kręconych włosach, po raz siódmy tego dnia zacząłem na nowo rozczesywać i układać jej włosy, gładząc je niemal z melancholią. Była tak piękna i krucha, a jednocześnie tak silna i odważna. Być może nauczyła się tego w ciągu kilku lat bycia kurtyzaną, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że bardzo jej tego zazdrościłem.  
–    Harasawa-san był dziś niezwykle zaborczy – powiedziała, poprawiając rękaw swojego kimona.- Zapewne znów pokłócił się ze swoją żoną. To mój jedyny stały klient, który jest żonaty. Z tego co wiem, ma nawet piątkę córek. Czuje się niepocieszony, ponieważ jego ukochana od piętnastu lat nie dała mu syna.  
–    „Ukochana”?- powtórzyłem z przekąsem.- Skoro ją kocha, to dlaczego ją zdradza?  
–    Mężczyźni to proste stworzenia. Często kieruje nimi pożądanie, przyciąga ich piękno i elegancja. Żona Katsunoriego po pięciu ciążach zaniedbała się, jej ciało nie jest już tak piękne, jak kiedyś. Rozstępy ma tak wielkie, że wyglądają jak blizny po nożu, a zamiast zgrabnej talii, którą szczyciła się w młodości, sprawiła sobie beczułkowate ciało.  
–    To nie jej wina, skoro urodziła piątkę dzieci – zauważyłem.  
–    Masz rację – przytaknęła spokojnie Magnolia.- Poza tym osobiście uważam, że bycie matką sprawia, iż jest piękniejsza niż za młodu. Inne kobiety są zmęczone życiem i wychowywaniem potomstwa, podczas gdy na jej twarzy wciąż gości uśmiech, nieważne, czy jej pociechy biegają jak rozszalałe byczki, czy też śpią jak szczeniaki. To smutne, że Harasawa-san już się nią nie zadowala, jednak nie mogę w żaden sposób przekonać go, by przestał ją zdradzać. Jeśli go zirytuję, poskarży się Aidzie-sama, ja stracę cennego klienta, a on i tak pójdzie do innych kurtyzan.- Satsuki wstała, podchodząc do okna i wyglądając przez nie, podczas gdy ja sprzątałem pozostałości namiętnych igraszek oraz na nowo ułożyłem poduszki.- Ki-chan, a jak potoczyło się twoje wczorajsze spotkanie z Aomine-sama? Kochaliście się?  
    Pytanie nie brzmiało ciekawsko, czy nachalnie, było raczej przepełnione troską i obawą przed tym, jak wczorajsze zdarzenia mogły wpłynąć na moją psychikę. Cieszyłem się, że Momoi okazuje zmartwienie, choć to nie wzbudziło we mnie chęci do odpowiedzi.  
–    Do niczego między nami nie doszło – mruknąłem, powoli odkładając jedną z poduszek na bok.- Rozmawialiśmy, potem Aomine-sama... chciał czegoś więcej, ale ja... ja nie chciałem – dokończyłem niezgrabnie, czując, że moje policzki zaczynają płonąć.  
–    Ki-chan, musisz wiedzieć, że zgadzanie się na seks z jakimkolwiek klientem nie jest twoim obowiązkiem – powiedziała Momoi, podchodząc do mnie i klękając obok. Położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, próbując dodać otuchy.- Aida-sama nie sprzeda cię, jeśli będziesz protestował. Jedyne trzy przypadki, kiedy nie będzie zważać na twoje zdanie, to kiedy zapragnie cię sam cesarz Japonii, lub jeśli co dzień będzie o ciebie pytać ze dwudziestu klientów, albo jeśli klient zapłaci za ciebie co najmniej trzy razy więcej niż za normalną kurtyzanę, co zdarza się tutaj bardzo rzadko. Cesarz zaś przyjeżdża tutaj raz na trzy lata i wybiera sobie kurtyzanę, która jeździ do jego pałacu.   
–    Ale wczoraj zostałem sprzedany!- powiedziałem z lekką paniką w głosie, wbijając w Momoi zamglony przez napływające do oczu łzy wzrok.- Dlaczego Aida-sama zrobiła?  
–    Aidy-sama wczoraj nie było – wyjaśniła spokojnie Satsuki.- To było zwykłe nieporozumienie, czasem się tak zdarza. Służki, które przyjmują klientów nie wiedziały, że jesteś nowym służącym, a na dodatek analną dziewicą.  
–    Czym jestem?!- Spojrzałem na nią z przerażeniem, szerzej otwierając oczy.  
–    Wiem, że to niezbyt miłe określenie, ale zwykle nazywamy tutaj rzeczy po imieniu. Jesteś mężczyzną i do tej pory interesowały cię tylko kobiety, nigdy nie zaznałeś w sobie mężczyzny. Chyba, że jednak o czymś nie wiem.  
–    Nie... nie zrobiłem czegoś takiego – szepnąłem, zagryzając mocno wargę gdy usłyszałem swój własny, drżący z przejęcia głos.- Więc naprawdę nie mam innego wyjścia, prawda? Nie zdołam stąd uciec, chyba, że popełnię samobójstwo...  
–    Nawet o tym nie myśl, Ki-chan!- Satsuki zwinęła dłoń w pięść i ze złością uderzyła nią o własne udo. Patrzyła na mnie z zaciętością i powagą, malującą się na twarzy.- Śmierć to nie jest rozwiązanie! Po tym, jak stąd wyjdziesz, dostaniesz środki na życie i będziesz mógł nadal się nim cieszyć! Nie próbuję zrobić z siebie samej wielkiej ofiary, ale w porównaniu do mnie, a wręcz do każdej innej pracującej tutaj dziewczyny, masz niewyobrażalne szczęście, Ki-chan! Zarabiasz na siebie, siedząc w kącie i pomagając mi przez większość czasu, bo właśnie to jest twoim głównym zadaniem. Mężczyzn, którzy wolą tę samą płeć, jest dziesięć razy mniej niż tych, którzy wolą przyjemności z kobietą. Możesz nie zgodzić się na sprzedawanie swojego ciała i trwać tak do momentu, kiedy jakiś klient się nie uprze, być może poszczęści ci się i nigdy do tego nie dojdzie, albo stanie się tak dopiero, gdy będziesz już u końca swojej służby. A możesz się też zgodzić i mieć to z głowy, przyjmować do siebie klientów sporadycznie, raz czy dwa na tydzień.- Momoi wzruszyła lekko ramionami, uśmiechając się łagodnie.- To i tak lepsze, niż bycie kurtyzaną na pełen etat.  
–    Nie chciałem cię urazić...- szepnąłem, niepocieszony.  
–    Nic takiego nie zrobiłeś, głuptasie – zaśmiała się swobodnie.- Rozumiem twoje obawy, ponieważ jesteś mężczyzną i jeszcze nie miałeś okazji dokładnie poznać świata, który cię otacza. Ja również na początku byłam przerażona, zwłaszcza, gdy klienci zaczęli domagać się, bym dawała im więcej. Ale nie zadręczaj się tym, ponieważ to nie ma sensu. Kiedy to wszystko się skończy, możemy razem wyjechać i zamieszkać gdzieś nad morzem, rozpocząć nowe życie! Będziemy mieszkać tuż obok siebie i zobaczysz, że jeszcze nie raz zaśmiejemy się z naszej przeszłości. Nie możemy pozwolić, by to, co nas teraz spotyka, stało się piętnem na naszym życiu. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?  
–    Tak...- przytaknąłem, choć niezbyt chętnie.- Myślę, że tak. Więc... czy uważasz, że...?  
    Nagle shoji rozsunęły się z rozmachem i do środka zajrzała wysoka, pryszczata służąca. Zmierzyła nas dość pogardliwym spojrzeniem i odezwała się, cedząc głośno słowa:  
–    Jak długo można przygotowywać kurtyzanę dla następnego klienta? Koniec pogaduszek, Magnolia ma wracać do pracy. I ty tak samo, Kise Ryouta. Przybył jegomość, Aomine Daiki, i wykupił cię na jedną godzinę. Mam cię do niego zaprowadzić.  
–    Ki-chan?- Satsuki znów dotknęła mojego ramienia, patrząc na mnie łagodnie.- Nie musisz tego robić. Aida-sama wróciła kilka godzin temu, możemy złożyć jej wizytę i wytłumaczyć, że nie chcesz być sprzedawany.  
    Patrzyłem na nią w milczeniu, przełknąwszy nerwowo ślinę. Mogłem przystać na jej propozycję i trwać w niepewności na dzień, w którym ktoś uprze się na mnie do tego stopnia, że nie będę miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko zgodzić się na seks z klientem. Na kogo wówczas bym trafił, nie mogłem stwierdzić. Mógł to być nieśmiały i cichy mężczyzna, albo gwałtowny i zachłanny ronin. Teraz, w obliczu decyzji, kiedy stałem naprzeciwko wybrania mężczyzny, który wydawał się być delikatnym kochankiem, miałem jedną z niewielu szans i na łagodny start.  
    Bo czy Aomine-sama może mnie skrzywdzić? Mając na uwadze jego przyjaźń z Momoi i to, że jestem jej wakaimono... czy może potraktować mnie tak, jak Haizaki zrobił to z Satsuki?  
    Ścisnąłem lekko dłoń mojej przyjaciółki, próbując się uśmiechnąć. Wstałem z posłania i wyszedłem na korytarz, gdzie wciąż stała służąca, która do tej pory przyglądała nam się podejrzliwie, jakby sądząc, że mnie i Magnolię połączyło coś więcej. Zasunąłem za sobą shoji i odetchnąłem głęboko, patrząc w jej zmrużone, brązowe oczy.  
–    Prowadź – powiedziałem cicho.

  
***

  
    Pomieszczenie, w którym się znalazłem, niewiele różniło się od tego, w którym pracowała Satsuki. Ozdobione tradycyjnym wizerunkiem gałęzi kwitnącej wiśni, wyposażone jedynie w posłanie pełne jedwabnych poduszek, wyglądało po prostu jak pokój uciech.  
    Aomine siedział pośrodku legowiska, popijając z czarki sake. Kiedy wszedłem do środka, spojrzał na mnie zupełnie zwyczajnie, bez żadnych konkretnych emocji. Ja zaś natychmiast spuściłem wzrok, zawstydzony, rumieniąc się po same uszy. Zacisnąwszy mocno pięści, podszedłem do niego sztywnym krokiem i usiadłem przed nim.  
–    Wykupiony czas to jedna godzina – oznajmiła głośno służąca, która klęczała na korytarzu.- Proszę cieszyć się nocą, mój panie.- Ukłoniwszy się, niemal dotykając czołem podłogi, zasunęła shoji, a w pomieszczeniu zapadła cisza, przerywana tylko przez ciche siorbanie Aomine.  
–    „Wykupiony czas to jedna godzina” - mruknął ciemnoskóry, uśmiechając się z rozbawieniem.- Nigdy nie lubiłem, kiedy służba rzucała takie teksty. Przecież osobiście za to płaciłem, chyba wiem, ile dostałem czasu...  
    Spojrzałem na niego przelotnie, chcąc zapytać, jak często korzysta z takich miejsc, jednak głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Przełykając ciężko ślinę, wbiłem wzrok we własne kolana, wciąż nerwowo zaciskając pięści.  
–    Skoro tu przyszedłeś, oznacza to, że podjąłeś decyzję – powiedział powoli Daiki.- Dolejesz mi sake?  
    Znów zerknąłem na niego, po czym pospiesznie chwyciłem butelkę i drżącymi dłońmi podsunąłem ją do czarki, którą mi podał. Niestety, denerwowałem się tak bardzo, że chociaż szyjka butelki uderzała o brzeg naczynka, zamiast wypełnić je alkoholem, pozostawiłem je puste – napój zaś wylądował na poduszkach, tworząc nieregularne kleksy.   
–    W porządku, później się napiję – rzekł Aomine z westchnieniem, odkładając czarkę na bok.- Na czym to ja skończyłem...? Ah tak, na twojej decyzji. Sądziłem, że nie przystaniesz na moją propozycję i odmówisz mi, a ta mała, wredna brzydula z radością oznajmi, że nie jesteś na sprzedaż... Zaskoczył mnie więc twój widok. Niemniej jednak bardzo ucieszył. Czy wolno mi wiedzieć, co przekonało cię do zmiany zdania?  
–    Uhm...- zająknąłem się.- Ja... ja i tak kiedyś... będę zapewne musiał... nieważne, czy chcę, czy nie...  
–    No tak, rozumiem.- Aomine najwyraźniej postanowił dać sobie spokój z zadawaniem pytań, ponieważ odwrócił na moment wzrok. Przypuszczam, że chciał ukryć to, co mogłem z nich wyczytać, jednak ja zdążyłem już ujrzeć w nich pewnego rodzaju postanowienie.   
    Ostatecznie, mieliśmy tylko godzinę. To oczywiste, że nie chciał tego przeciągać na rozmowy, które przez moje zdenerwowanie i tak nie miały sensu.  
–    Rozbierz się, Kise – powiedział spokojnie, podpierając dłonie za plecami, i przyglądając mi się. W jego spojrzeniu nie widziałem obrzydliwego pożądania, jakie było charakterystyczne u większości klientów Magnolii, a jedynie zwykłe zainteresowanie.  
    Przez chwilę wahałem się, jednak przypomniawszy sobie o wykupionym przez niego czasie, przełamałem wstyd i powolnym ruchem odwiązałem pas mojego kimona. Moje palce drżały, podobnie zresztą jak całe ciało, jednak nie miałem zamiaru tego ukrywać. Aomine i tak wiedział, jak bardzo się bałem, nie musiałem udawać, że było inaczej.  
    Kiedy materiał zsunął się z moich ramion, a ja podniosłem się z poduszek, by zdjąć bieliznę, Aomine również zaczął się rozbierać. Mając wrażenie, że cała ziemia zaczęła trząść się od mojego drżenia, patrzyłem, jak jego muskularne ciało powoli wyłania się spod wojskowego munduru. Miał o wiele więcej do zdjęcia, niż ja – najpierw jakaś nawierzchnia część ubrania, wykonana z grubszego materiału, w którym tkwiła lśniąca broszka, następnie kolejna warstwa, cieńsza, w białym kolorze, zapinana na guziki, podobnie jak poprzednia. Potem rozpiął czarny pasek, zupełnie różniący się od mojego – miał w sobie jakąś jakby metalową część z ostrym bolcem, który wsuwało się w jedną z dziurek na drugim końcu paska. Wyglądał tak zaskakująco, że kiedy Aomine zdjął spodnie, do których był przymocowany, a następnie odrzucił je na bok, podążyłem za nimi wzrokiem, nie zauważając, że ciemnoskóry zbliża się do mnie. Dopiero kiedy jego ciepła dłoń dotknęła mojej skóry, wzdrygnąłem się mocno, wciągając głośno powietrze i zatrzymując je w płucach.  
–    Połóż się i rozłóż nogi – polecił.- Na razie będę cię tylko dotykał, potem odwrócisz się, żeby było wygodniej, zwłaszcza, że to twój pierwszy raz.  
    Spełniłem polecenie, choć trochę mi zajęło, nim wykonałem drugą część jego żądania – nie bez pomocy, zresztą. Aomine musiał delikatnie nacisnąć na moje uda, bym w końcu je rozłożył. Czułem się potwornie, obnażając przed nim całkowicie. Przerażała mnie nie tylko pozycja, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy, ale również fakt, że to właśnie przed nim się „otwieram” - przed mężczyzną, przyjacielem Magnolii, który miał zamiar ją wykupić.  
–    Dlaczego to robisz?- usłyszałem własne pytanie.  
    Daiki, który właśnie ułożył się nade mną i jedną dłonią gładził powoli moje udo, spojrzał na mnie beznamiętnie.  
–    Dlaczego tracisz na mnie pieniądze?- zapytałem cicho.- Przecież Magnolia...  
–    Satsuki nie ma nic przeciwko – przerwał mi oschle.- Nie odkładam na nią każdych pieniędzy, które zarobię. Kupuję sobie ubrania, jedzenie, pamiątki dla rodziny, spotkania z Satsuki. Mogę też kupić seks, jeśli właśnie tego zapragnę.   
    Chciałem coś odpowiedzieć, jednak nie wiedziałem co. Zresztą, nawet jeśli bym się odezwał, Aomine zapewne nie zwróciłby na mnie uwagi. Znów zajął się dotykaniem mnie, przesuwał dłonią po moim prawym udzie i kroczu, jednocześnie nachylając się nade mną i całując moją szyję. Jego wilgotne usta były przyjemne, ale nie na tyle, bym zaczął odczuwać rozkosz do tego stopnia, co on.   
    Uniósł głowę po to, by pocałować moje usta. Wpił się w moje wargi zachłannie, natychmiast wsuwając język i przesuwając nim po zębach i podniebieniu. Łaskotał mnie, drażnił, zmuszał, bym wyszedł mu na spotkanie. Zacisnąłem powieki, nieporadnie odpowiadając na pocałunek i ostrożnie dotykając jego ramion. Aomine westchnął w moje usta, niecierpliwie chwytając w dłoń mojego członka i poruszając nią wzdłuż niego. Nieważne jednak jak długo to robił, choć odczuwałem chwilami przyjemność, nie potrafiłem się podniecić.  
    Ale jemu chyba nie było to potrzebne.  
–    Odwróć się – wychrypiał.  
–    Uhm...- Usiadłem na posłaniu, klękając powoli.- Ja... co mam robić?  
–    Stań na czworakach i wypnij się w moją stronę.  
–    Eh?- Spojrzałem na niego z przestrachem.  
–    Nie możemy zrobić tego, jak z kobietą, bo to twój pierwszy raz i będziesz zbyt spięty, by utrzymać tyłek na odpowiedniej wysokości – mruknął.- Lepiej, żebyś się ku mnie wypiął, będę miał wygodniejsze dojście, a i tobie będzie łatwiej się rozluźnić.  
    Przerażało mnie, że mówił o mnie jak o zadaniu, które miał do wypełnienia. Brzmiał jak żołnierz, który ułożył właśnie plan, dzięki któremu miał dostać się do bazy swojego wroga i rozgromić jego siły. Nie miałem jednak innego wyboru, jak posłuchać jego polecenia.  
    Nim udało mi się ustawić tak, jak tego sobie życzył, minęła dłuższa chwila. Wciąż mnie instruował – mówił, jak nisko mam utrzymywać ciało i do jakiego stopnia wypiąć się ku niemu. Czułem się jeszcze gorzej, niż kiedy się rozbierałem, czy rozkładałem przed nim nogi. Teraz Aomine widział mnie już w całości, zupełnie jakby odkrył wszystkie moje tajemnice.   
    Czułem jego dłonie, powoli gładzące moje plecy wzdłuż kręgosłupa, słyszałem jego przyspieszony oddech. Nie wiedziałem, co teraz czuł, nie miałem pojęcia, czy podnieca go widok mojego ciała, czy po prostu miał ochotę przeżyć jeden raz z kimś takim jak ja – nie mogłem tego wiedzieć. Nie oczekiwałem, że będzie komentował moje ciało i ruchy, tak, jak robili to klienci Magnolii, toteż czułem się niepewnie.   
    Aomine Daiki był moim pierwszym klientem.  
–    Proszę, bądź delikatny – szepnąłem drżąco, kiedy poczułem, jak dotyka palcem mojego odbytu.  
–    Dlaczego miałbym być?- zapytał z irytacją.  
    Odwróciłem głowę, patrząc na niego z przerażeniem. Jego policzki były całe czerwone, wyraźnie odbijały się na tle jego ciemnej skóry. Zamglone spojrzenie skierował na swoje dłonie, którymi błądził po moich pośladkach i wrażliwej dziurce. Kiedy spojrzałem na jego krocze, zaskoczyło mnie to, jak bardzo był podniecony.  
    Jego członek był długi i prężył się silnie na moich oczach. Wyglądał na bardzo twardego, zupełnie jakby Aomine od dawna powstrzymywał się od zaspokajania samego siebie.  
–    Postaram się – westchnął po chwili, spoglądając na mnie przelotnie.- Postaraj się rozluźnić. Nie mam nic, czym mógłbym cię nawilżyć, dlatego użyję śliny. Tylko nie zemdlej...  
    Poczułem się urażony jego słowami, jednak nie odezwałem się, odwróciłem jedynie głowę i zacisnąłem zęby oraz pięści. Nie wiedziałem, co zamierzał dalej robić, ale wolałem na to nie patrzeć – i to był mój błąd.  
    Kiedy poczułem między pośladkami jego mokry, sprawny język, jęknąłem przeciągle. To było tak niesamowicie przyjemne i ekscytujące, że nie miałem pojęcia, jak odpowiednio powinienem na to zareagować. Z jednej strony myślałem o tym, jak obrzydliwe dla Aomine musi być robienie tego, z drugiej jednak liczyło się dla mnie to, co sam odczuwałem.  
    Zacisnąłem ścianki mojego odbytu, wyginając się odruchowo mocniej. Daiki gładził moje pośladki i uda, wciąż przesuwając językiem po dziurce, raz po raz delikatnie go w nią nabijając. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, jak mógł robić coś takiego, ale jemu najwyraźniej to nie przeszkadzało.  
    Po chwili poczułem, że odsuwa się, a następnie spluwa na szparkę i naciska na nią palcem. Wsunął go bez ostrzeżenia, na co zareagowałem krzykiem. Próbowałem powstrzymać jęki, kiedy zaczął nim we mnie poruszać. Trudno było mi się rozluźnić, kiedy wciąż na mnie napierał, najwyraźniej spiesząc się przez wciąż upływający czas.  
    Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że jedna godzina to za mało, byśmy to zrobili. Byłem „analną dziewicą”. Nie było takiej opcji, bym w ciągu niecałych trzydziestu minut, które nam zostało, zdążył rozluźnić się na tyle, by Daiki na tym skorzystał.  
    Ale on albo o tym nie pomyślał, albo jawnie to ignorował – ponieważ wsunął kolejny palec, nie przestając nimi poruszać.  
–    Ao...mine...sama – wyjąkałem.  
    Miałem łzy w oczach, ponieważ mój odbyt zaczynał mnie boleć. Choć nadal poniekąd odczuwałem przyjemność, nie była ona w stanie sprawić, bym zapomniał o tych gorszych uczuciach – a Aomine wciąż posuwał się dalej, wsunął kolejny palec, ani trochę nie zwalniając.  
–    Spróbuj pomyśleć o czymś innym, o czymś przyjemnym – powiedział jedynie.- Wiem, że boli, ale nie mogę teraz przerwać, rozumiesz?- Nachylił się, całując moje plecy, westchnął przeciągle.- Chcę już go włożyć, postaraj się rozluźnić choć trochę.  
    Łatwo było mu mówić, to nie on był przecież tym „na dole”. Starałem się jednak jak mogłem, zagryzłem zęby na poduszce i, zaciskając mocno powieki, czekałem, aż zrobi to, czego tak bardzo pragnął.  
    Ponieważ splunął na mój odbyt jeszcze dwa razy, nie czułem tak ogromnego bólu, kiedy się we mnie wsuwał. Dopiero gdy zagłębił się bardziej, zabrakło mi tchu w płucach i ze świstem wciągnąłem powietrze. Zacisnąłem ścianki odbytu na jego członku, usłyszałem przeciągły jęk Aomine. Przez chwilę trwał w bezruchu, a ja robiłem co mogłem, by się rozluźnić, jednak nie miałem bladego pojęcia, jak powinienem to zrobić. A Daiki, niecierpliwiąc się, przestał na mnie czekać.  
    Bolało. Kiedy się we mnie poruszał, moje wnętrze potwornie bolało. Łkałem cicho w poduszkę, od czasu do czasu krzycząc, żałując, że się na to zgodziłem. Czułem się oszukany, zdradzony i wykorzystany. Liczyłem na to, że Aomine zrobi wszystko, bym poczuł się dobrze, miałem nadzieję, że będzie delikatny. Tymczasem on potraktował mnie tak, jak klienci traktowali kurtyzany.  
    Jak przedmiot potrzebny, by sobie ulżyć.  
    Jak zwykłe, sprzedane ciało.  
    Minęło kilka długich minut – zbyt długich dla mnie – nim Aomine doszedł, spuszczając się we mnie. Czułem, jak jego sperma wypełnia mnie po same brzegi, wypływa z odbytu i powoli spływa między pośladkami na jedwabne poduszki. Daiki w tym czasie już się wycofał, opadł na posłanie, zdyszany, łapiąc oddech. Sam upadłem, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać ciężaru własnego ciała, które drżało gorzej, niż wcześniej. Byłem obolały i wykończony, czułem się brudny i skalany.   
    Nienawidziłem sam siebie, jak i wszystkich tych, którzy przyczynili się do tego, co przed chwilą uczyniłem.  
    Słyszałem jak Aomine się ubiera. Rozpoznałem szczęk jego paska i zgrzyt zapinanego zamka, szelest zakładanych ubrań, jego westchnienia i głośny oddech.  
–    To twój pierwszy raz, więc...- zaczął, nagle jego głos stracił pewność siebie.- Z żadnym facetem nie byłoby ci na tyle przyjemnie, byś w ogóle nie odczuwał bólu. Chyba, że jego penis byłby maleńki... Aida-sama będzie wiedzieć co zrobiliśmy, więc na pewno pozwoli ci odpocząć kilka dni. Do tego czasu...- urwał, odchrząknął głośno. Nie patrzyłem na niego, odwróciłem głowę w drugą stronę, zaczerpując łapczywie powietrze i próbując zatrzymać łzy. Odbyt piekł mnie niemiłosiernie, ból nasilał się za każdym razem, gdy zaciskałem bądź rozluźniałem jego ścianki.- Odpoczywaj – rzucił cicho Aomine, po czym opuścił pokój.   
    Nie mam pojęcia, jak długo leżałem tak na brzuchu, zupełnie nagi, drżąc na całym ciele. Choć było lato, a noce były upalne, ja odczuwałem przenikliwe zimno. Nie miałem siły się poruszyć, nie miałem siły zawołać kogoś i prosić o pomoc, nie miałem siły nawet pomyśleć.  
    Dopiero gdy poczułem ciepły materiał na plecach zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jestem już sam.  
–    Biedactwo, nie płacz już – usłyszałem pełen współczucia głos Reo. Uklęknął blisko mnie, gładząc po włosach.- Oh, tak mi przykro, Ryou-chan...  
–    To...- Rozpłakałem się na dobre, powodując tym samym jeszcze większy ból wrażliwej części mego ciała.- To tak bolało...! Tak bardzo... bardzo bolało...!  
–    Już dobrze, Ryou-chan – szepnął Mibuchi, nachylając się nade mną i całując lekko mój policzek.- Już dobrze, to już koniec, jest po wszystkim. Ból wkrótce minie, obiecuję. Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
    Nie wierzyłem mu, chociaż bardzo tego chciałem. Wiedziałem, że póki ból rzeczywiście nie zniknie, nie będę w stanie przyjąć jakiegokolwiek pocieszenia. Chciałem zniknąć, umrzeć, przestać odczuwać wszystko to, co czuli wszyscy inni. Chciałem wrócić do domu, do mojej małej, biednej wioski, do moich sióstr i przyjaciół, do rodziców. Cicho powtarzałem obietnicę ojcu, że zostanę samurajem, że przestanę robić głupie kokeshi i ukiyo-e.   
    Nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy z tego, kiedy straciłem przytomność.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

    To zaskakujące, jak szybko można zatęsknić za monotonnością, która do tej pory kierowała życiem. Ta moja – pełna godzin siedzenia w bezruchu i wysłuchiwania odgłosów seksu – wydawała się być nużąca i gorsząca. Jednak odkąd sam stałem się obiektem, który przeżywa chwile wymuszonego uniesienia, zacząłem tęsknić za byciem zwykłym wakaimono.   
    Dni ponownie zaczęły mijać jeden za drugim. Nawet jeżeli dopiero co straciłem analne dziewictwo, nie mogłem wziąć sobie kilku dni wolnego. Musiałem dalej zajmować się swoją pracą, usługiwać Satsuki i przygotowywać ją dla kolejnych klientów. Byłem jej niezwykle wdzięczny za to, że starała się mnie oszczędzać i nie zmuszać nawet do chwilowego wstawania.  
    Wciąż byłem obolały, ale dzięki troskliwej opiece Reo szybko dochodziłem do siebie. To niesamowite, jak wspaniałym przyjacielem okazał się pracownik takiego miejsca. Gdy tylko się tutaj znalazłem stwierdziłem, że nie ma takiej możliwości, bym znalazł tutaj kogoś porządnego. Ale Mibuchi, o ile nie był bożkiem w ludzkiej postaci, który postanowił zamieszkać między ludźmi, z całą pewnością miał w sobie dobroć jednego z nich.  
    Minęło sześć dni odkąd ostatni raz widziałem Aomine – a więc od chwili, gdy mnie posiadł. Dzięki magicznej maści, którą posiadał Reo, oraz dzięki niezwykłym zdolnościom Kuroko, który również pomagał mi, przygotowując mieszanki ziołowe, byłem już niemal całkowicie wyleczony zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie. Co prawda myśl, że znów miałbym oddać się mężczyźnie, napawała mnie obrzydzeniem, to jednak wiedziałem, że jeśli ktoś postanowi za mnie zapłacić, będę zmuszony się zgodzić. Seks z Aomine był jednocześnie podpisaniem umowy między mną a właścicielami Domu Uciech – od tamtej pory byłem nie tylko wakaimono, ale również męską kurtyzaną.   
    Czy żałowałem tego, że zgodziłem się na seks z Aomine? Ciężko powiedzieć. Przez cały czas starałem się myśleć o tym, że w przyszłości mógłbym trafić na gorszego i bardziej brutalnego klienta. To w pewnym stopniu mnie uspokajało, ale jednocześnie równolegle pojawiała się myśl, że być może pojawiłby się ktoś o wiele delikatniejszy niż ciemnoskóry żołnierz.   
    Tego dnia po raz pierwszy od dość dawna pojawiła się dwójka klientów jednocześnie, życząca sobie Satsuki w miłosnym trójkącie. Nigdy wcześniej ich nie widziałem, jednak wyglądało na to, że Magnolia zna ich doskonale – zwracała się do nich z wyćwiczoną grzecznością i na samym początku zabawiła ich rozmową, wypytując o ich pracę oraz problemy, które najwyraźniej dręczyły ich, gdy ostatnio ją odwiedzili.   
    Pierwszy z mężczyzn miał nieco przydługie, zaczesane na bok czarne włosy. Miał wyjątkowo czystą i gładką cerę, a twarz zaokrągloną, przez co nie sprawiał wrażenia „przystojnego”, lecz raczej „pięknego”, zupełnie jak kobieta. Był odrobinę wyższy od swojego towarzysza, a jego zachowanie świadczyło o tym, że to raczej on zaprosił tu swego przyjaciela.   
    Drugi mężczyzna był jego subtelnym przeciwieństwem. Miał krótkie, potargane czarne włosy, a minę raczej nietęgą, zupełnie jakby nie podobało mu się miejsce, w którym się znalazł. Był dość przystojny i dobrze zbudowany, samą swoją postawą dawał do zrozumienia, że jest prawdziwym mężczyzną. Chociaż odzywał się mniej, a nawet jeśli już coś mówił, to głównie karcił swojego kolegę, z jakiegoś powodu wydawało mi się, że polubiłbym go bardziej, niż tego pierwszego.  
    Oczywiście, o ile obaj darowaliby sobie odwiedzanie tak plugawych miejsc.  
–    Noo, mówię ci, moja słodka Magnolio, mój awans to niebywałe szczęście, doprawdy – westchnął głośno pierwszy z nich, do którego Momoi zwracała się „Moriyama-san”. Cała trójka leżała na posłaniu po intensywnych pieszczotach, Satsuki z uśmiechem poprawiała potargane podczas seksu włosy. Zarówno ona jak i drugi z mężczyzn, niejaki Kasamatsu, narzucili na siebie kimona, choć ich nie związali, toteż nadal eksponowali swe nagie ciała. Jedynie Moriyama nie przejmował się tym i leżał na poduszkach zupełnie nagi.  
–    Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się cieszę, Moriyama-san!- zaśmiała się lekko Satsuki.- Mam nadzieję, że mimo ciężkiej pracy znajdziesz dla mnie trochę czasu. Nie ukrywam, że bardzo lubię twoje towarzystwo.  
–    Ohoho, moja śliczna Satsuki, zapewniam cię, że będę odwiedzał cię częściej, niż do tej pory!  
    Moriyama śmiał się głośno, zarumieniony od dużej ilości alkoholu, którą spożył i nadal spożywał. Co kilka minut napełniałem jego czarkę, i to tylko dlatego, że w przerwach między piciem rozgadywał się na tysiące banalnych tematów. Gdyby był tak cichy i spokojny jak Kasamatsu, zapewne piłby co kilka sekund.   
–    Skup się lepiej na tym, żeby utrzymać to stanowisko, durniu – warknął Kasamatsu, kopiąc go lekko nogą. Na te słowa Moriyama roześmiał się głośno, machnąwszy dłonią.  
    Spojrzałem z westchnieniem na klepsydrę, która powoli usypywała piasek z górnej części do dolnej. Powoli ją zapełniała, jednak wiedziałem, że kiedy zapełni się już do końca, będę musiał obrócić ją ponownie, ponieważ klienci wykupili aż trzy godziny z Satsuki.   
    Została im trochę ponad godzina.  
–    Dobra, myślę, że jestem gotów na powtórkę – westchnął z rozmarzeniem Moriyama, przeciągając się leniwie.- A ty, Yukio? Korzystaj z tej nocy, przyjacielu, bo pierwszy i ostatni raz, gdy za ciebie płaciłem, hehe!  
    Kasamatsu dopił ze swojej czarki sake i odstawił ją na bok, dając tym samym do zrozumienia, że nie ma nic przeciwko rozpoczęciu. Przyglądałem się im niemal ze znudzeniem, starając przywołać w myślach przyjemne obrazy mojej starej wioski i przyjaciół, chwil spędzanych nad brzegiem morza, gdzie zbieraliśmy wspólnie muszelki.  
    I wtem usłyszałem bełkotliwy już głos Moriyamy:  
–    A może twój wakaimono do nas dołączy?- Gdy spojrzałem na niego z lekkim przestrachem, mężczyzna czknął głośno.- Jest przystojny, o tak. Nawet bardzo. Dopłacę, rzecz jasna, ile będzie trzeba.  
–    Nie jestem pewna, mój panie – powiedziała łagodnie Momoi.- Kise-kun jest dopiero początkującym, w dodatku bardzo, bardzo świeżym...  
–    W porządku, w porządku.- Moriyama zamachał niecierpliwie dłonią.- Dopłacę, ile trzeba! Yukio zajmie się nim pierwszy, bo ma słabość do dziewic, a potem się zamienimy.   
    Satsuki spojrzała na mnie pytająco, a ja, czując, że zaczynam drżeć na całym ciele, z wahaniem skinąłem głową. To nie tak, że miałem jakiekolwiek wyjście. Sądziłem jednak, że obaj mężczyźni interesują się wyłącznie kobiecym ciałem.  
    Kiedy Moriyama z kocim pomrukiem rzucił się na Satsuki, która roześmiała się radośnie, ja powoli zbliżyłem się do posłania. Kasamatsu wciąż miał tę samą minę – jakby chciał jak najszybciej opuścić to miejsce. Sam nalał sobie sake do czarki, wypił ją duszkiem, po czym zdjął swoje kimono i przysunął się do mnie.  
    Rozebrałem się powoli, choć wiedziałem, że nie jestem w stanie odwlec tej chwili. Przełykając nerwowo ślinę, odrzuciłem swoje ubrania na bok. Yukio przyglądał mi się spod lekko przymrużonych oczu, widać było, że alkohol zadziałał również na niego. Zacząłem trochę obawiać się jego bliskości – z obserwacji Momoi wiedziałem, że pijani klienci są zwykle gwałtowni i pośpieszni.  
–    Jak ci na imię?- wymamrotał Kasamatsu, naciskając dłonią na moją klatkę piersiową i zmuszając tym samym, bym się położył.  
–    Ki-Kise... Kise Ryouta, panie – szepnąłem nieco piskliwie, starając się nie rozpłakać z nerwów.  
–    Który to twój raz?- zapytał z westchnieniem.- Moriyama lubi wpakowywać mnie w takie sytuacje, pieprzony drań...  
–    Drugi, panie – mruknąłem.  
–    W porządku – westchnął cicho, przymykając oczy i całując mnie. Byłem zaskoczony, jak przyjemne w dotyku są jego wargi – niezwykle delikatne i czułe, zupełnie nie pasowały do jego nastroju i wyraźnie „krzykliwego” charakteru.   
    Po krótkiej chwili wahania odwzajemniłem jego pocałunek, wychodząc na spotkanie jego języka. Ku mojemu rozbawieniu, mężczyzna zamruczał cicho, jeszcze mocniej wpijając się w moje usta. Widziałem jego zmarszczone szerokie brwi i czarne rzęsy, rzucające drobne cienie na policzki. Poczułem się nieco wytrącony z równowagi – Kasamatsu był naprawdę przystojny.  
    Podobał mi się.  
    W pewnym sensie byłem przerażony faktem, że spodobał mi się drugi mężczyzna. Wiedziałem, że to nie jest właściwe, jednak nie panowałem nad własnymi emocjami. Muskularna sylwetka Kasamatsu, zapach jego ciała, czułe pocałunki i ciepły dotyk... na wszystko reagowałem jakby automatycznie, zupełnie jakbym przestał kontrolować umysłem własne ciało.   
    Mężczyzna przesunął usta na mój policzek, następnie obsypał pocałunkami usta i podbródek, powoli zniżając się do szyi. Odchyliłem głowę, by ułatwić mu do niej dostęp, zagryzłem nerwowo wargi, mając wrażenie, że choć całuje tylko szyję, dotyk jego warg ogarnia również pozostałe części mojego ciała, szczególnie skupiając się na dolnych partiach.   
    Jego dłonie zaczęły powoli gładzić mój prawy bok, przesuwając się wzdłuż niego, począwszy od ramienia, aż do biodra. Zsunął dłoń jeszcze niżej, na udo, unosząc je lekko, by następnie palcami musnąć wrażliwe krocze. Zaczerpnąłem głośniej powietrza, a on znieruchomiał na moment, spoglądając na mnie nieco zamglonym wzrokiem.   
–    Nie będę się spieszył, mamy czas – powiedział cicho, znów całując moje usta.  
    Jego słowa podziałały na mnie niczym zaklęcie. Po krótkiej chwili uspokoiłem się, pozwoliłem sobie nawet na objęcie go. Nieśmiało wsunąłem dłoń w jego włosy, co najwyraźniej mu się spodobało, ponieważ zamruczał cicho, lekko zagryzając moją wargę. Starałem się powstrzymać uśmiech, jednak z marnym skutkiem. Zawstydziło mnie to, nie chciałem, by pomyślał, że się z niego śmieję – ale kiedy zobaczyłem na jego twarzy ten sam uśmiech, mój własny jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył. Jakimś cudem połączyła nas nić porozumienia.   
    A to pomogło mi się nieco rozluźnić.  
    Sam nie wiem, jak długo całowaliśmy się, dotykając nawzajem. Straciłem poczucie czasu, przestałem nawet odbierać dźwięki dochodzące z naszej lewej strony, gdzie Moriyama namiętnie kochał się z Magnolią. Zapomniałem o wszystkim, skupiając się na łaskoczącym, ciepłym i delikatnym dotyku Kasamatsu.  
–    Jesteś taki słodki – szepnął mi w pewnym momencie do ucha.- Od początku mi się spodobałeś, gdy tylko tu weszliśmy. Ale głupio mi było pytać, czy jesteś na sprzedaż...  
    Nie wydawał się być przesadnie pijany, raczej tylko lekko podpity. Uśmiechał się delikatnie, ocierając torsem o mój tors, wciąż skubiąc ustami moje wargi. Czułem na udzie jego twardy członek, który od czasu do czasu dotykał mojego własnego.  
    Ja również byłem podniecony.  
    Fakt ten niezwykle mnie zaskakiwał. Czułem się wyjątkowo dobrze w jego towarzystwie, podobał mi się jego dotyk i sam pragnąłem go dotykać. Chciałem, by poczuł się równie dobrze, jak ja.  
–    Macie tu oliwkę?- sapnął, podnosząc się odrobinę.- Albo cokolwiek, czego możemy użyć?  
    Skinąłem głową w odpowiedzi, wskazując na niewielki regalik, na półkach którego stały kolorowe buteleczki. Satsuki poprosiła o nie w dniu, kiedy po raz pierwszy uprawiałem seks, twierdząc, że może przydać się także jej. Wiedziałem jednak, że głównie były one przeznaczone dla mnie – ponieważ od tej pory ja również mogłem świadczyć te same usługi klientom.   
    Kasamatsu pozostawił mnie na moment samego, by sięgnąć po jedną z buteleczek. Gdy się odsunął, poczułem nieprzyjemny chłód na rozgrzanym ciele. Gdy wrócił, byłem niemal szczęśliwy, jednak świadomość, że zaraz stanie się, do czego dążyliśmy od początku, przejęła mnie strachem.  
    Było jednak inaczej, niż z Aomine. Kasamatsu wylał na dłoń oliwkę i palcami zaczął wcierać ją w mój odbyt, najpierw na zewnątrz, potem wewnątrz – powoli i ostrożnie wsuwał i wysuwał tylko jeden palec. Całował mnie przy tym dość namiętnie, przez co po chwili skupiłem się wyłącznie na jego ustach, automatycznie rozluźniając. Ledwie poczułem jego drugi palec, dopiero przy trzecim poczułem delikatne uszczypnięcie, przypomnienie bólu, jaki czułem podczas seksu z Aomine. Zacisnąłem się nerwowo.  
–    To jakaś trauma?- westchnął Kasamatsu.  
–    Eh?- Spojrzałem na niego bez zrozumienia.  
–    Twój pierwszy facet był gwałtowny? Mocno się zaciskasz, więc jeśli nie dasz rady, zadowolę nas w inny sposób.  
–    N-nie...- bąknąłem, czerwieniąc się intensywnie.- Po prostu... to dopiero drugi raz...  
–    Rozumiem.- Jego twarz wydawała się wyrażać ulgę na usłyszane słowa.- W porządku, postaraj się rozluźnić, Kise. Nie jestem dupkiem, będę delikatny. Ale postaraj się, dobra?- Spojrzał na mnie jakby niepewnie, przez co odruchowo pomyślałem, że w tym momencie był niezwykle uroczy. Skinąłem więc głową w odpowiedzi, zapatrzony w jego przystojną twarz niemal jak w jedno z moich ulubionych ukiyo-e.  
    Znów zaczął poruszać we mnie palcami, a ja znów zaciskałem się nerwowo, zagryzając wargę i starając się nie myśleć o tym, że będzie bolało. Jego ciemne oczy przyglądały mi się uważnie, widziałem w nich odrobinę zniecierpliwienia, podobnie zresztą jak w jego ruchach – ocierał się o mnie nerwowo, zagryzał wargę, spoglądał na moje podniecenie i znów wracał spojrzeniem na moją twarz.  
–    Przepraszam...- mruknąłem, zawstydzony.  
    A on tylko rozchylił lekko usta, by po chwili pochylić się nade mną i znów mnie pocałować. Wysunął palce i tą samą dłonią dotknął mojego członka. Drgnąłem nerwowo, kiedy zaczął przesuwać nią wzdłuż niego. Ogarnęła mnie niesamowita przyjemność, jęknąłem przeciągle w jego usta, nerwowo poruszając biodrami. Przestałem myśleć o obecności drugiej pary obok nas, przestałem myśleć nawet o sobie i o nim. Myślałem tylko o rozkoszy, którą mi zadawał, o dotyku i pocałunkach.  
    Czułem się niesamowicie. Dłoń miał śliską od oliwki, dzięki czemu przypomniało mi się znane lecz zapomniane już uczucie bycia w dziewczynie. Powoli zaczynałem tracić świadomość, skupiałem się tylko i wyłącznie na doznaniach.  
    Jego dotyk sprawił, że zupełnie się rozluźniłem. Jakże wielkie było moje zaskoczenie gdy spojrzałem na niego i odkryłem, że porusza biodrami w stałym tempie.  
    Kasamatsu był we mnie.  
    Poderwałem się nerwowo, wróciła mi świadomość, lecz było już za późno. Choć zacisnąłem się na nim, o dziwo nie czułem bólu, przynajmniej nie takiego, który by mi przeszkadzał. Ledwie pojedyncze ukłucia, delikatne szczypanie, kiedy jego członek poszerzył nieco mój odbyt. Poza tym czułem jedynie niezwykłą przyjemność, kiedy jego członek pieścił moje wnętrzności.  
    Jęknąłem przeciągle, zaciskając dłonie na jego ramionach. Kasamatsu sapnął głośno, zamykając oczy i przyspieszając ruchy bioder. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego jest mu wygodniej właśnie w tej pozycji – zupełnie jak z kobietą. W końcu Aomine mówił, że lepsze dojście jest, kiedy wypinam się ku mężczyźnie.  
    Kasamatsu, dysząc ciężko i poruszając dość szybko, wtulił twarz w zagłębienie mojej szyi, całując je delikatnie. Objąłem go, chcąc dać mu do zrozumienia, że wszystko jest w porządku – że jestem mu niemal wdzięczny za to, jak delikatnie ze mną postępował.  
    Dłonią znów chwycił mojego członka i zaczął poruszać nią równie szybko jak biodrami. To tylko spotęgowało przyjemność, jaką odczuwałem, miałem wrażenie, że lada moment całe moje ciało eksploduje z tej ogromnej rozkoszy – i tak w pewnym sensie było, kiedy obaj doszliśmy w tym samym czasie. Poczułem w sobie jego spermę, zacisnąłem się na nim mocno, sam spuszczając się obficie. Kasamatsu nie przestawał poruszać dłonią, dopóki lepka substancja nie przestała wypływać z mojego członka. Sam w tym czasie łapałem oddech, próbując uspokoić się i zrozumieć, jakich czarów użył czarnowłosy mężczyzna, skoro byłem w stanie oddać mu się wręcz z przyjemnością.  
    Kasamatsu wysunął się ze mnie leniwie, całując po raz ostatni. Usiadł ciężko na posłaniu, zerkając w stronę Momoi i Moriyamy. Oni również już kończyli, Satsuki zlizywała właśnie spermę z ust, podczas gdy mężczyzna spoglądał na mnie z zainteresowaniem.  
–    Nie było jak przewrócić klepsydry, ale zgaduję, że mamy jeszcze jakieś pół godziny – powiedział Moriyama.- Starczy nam obu, jeśli trochę się pospieszymy, potem zaraz wyjdziemy.  
    Kasamatsu skinął głową bez słowa i odsunął się ode mnie, z cichym westchnieniem przysuwając do Momoi. Usiadł na poduszkach, rozsuwając nogi, chwycił delikatnie jej głowę i opuścił ją sobie do krocza, by Satsuki wzięła jego członka do ust.   
    Patrzyłem na to niemal z zazdrością, podczas gdy Moriyama sadowił się między moimi nogami. Prawie w ogóle nie zwracałem na niego uwagi, skupiony na przystojnej twarzy Kasamatsu.   
–    Jak dobrze, że Yukio cię tak rozszerzył – westchnął Moriyama, wsuwając się gładko w moje wciąż pulsujące wnętrze.- Będzie mi łatwiej cię posuwać. Jak ci na imię, kociaku?  
–    Ryouta – odparłem po prostu, odwracając się ku niemu. Jego przydługie włosy, wąskie ciemne oczy i łagodna twarz niemal psuły mi nastrój, jednak pozwoliłem, by robił co zechciał. Chociaż mężczyzna ten prawie w ogóle mi się nie podobał, mimo wszystko znów zacząłem się podniecać. Przymknąłem oczy, z westchnieniem obracając głowę ku Kasamatsu, chcąc ułatwić sobie wyobrażanie, iż to właśnie z nim kocham się po raz drugi. Wówczas, pełen zdziwienia i zadowolenia jednocześnie odkryłem, że to naprawdę pomaga.   
    Odczuwałem prawdziwą przyjemność.

  
***

  
    Od tamtego dnia, kiedy kochałem się z Kasamatsu, wciąż bujałem w obłokach. Reo śmiał się radośnie, kiedy opowiadałem mu o moich doznaniach i zaskoczeniu przyjemnością, którą odczuwałem podczas seksu. Zaskakiwały mnie moje własne myśli – byłem gotów znów poczuć w sobie mężczyznę, pod warunkiem, by był to właśnie Kasamatsu. Mibuchi żartował, że być może się w nim zakochałem, zupełnie jak Kuroko w jednym ze swoich klientów, niejakim Kagamim. Ja jednak nie uważałem, by to o to chodziło. Byłem po prostu zafascynowany delikatnością i czułością, jaką okazał mi Yukio, dlatego właśnie pragnąłem znów doznać tych uczuć.  
    Jakże głupi byłem, zapomniawszy, gdzie tak naprawdę się znajduję.  
    Wszystkie moje przyjemne myśli i każdy najmniejszy choćby ślad uśmiechu na twarzy legły w gruzach dwa tygodnie później, kiedy wczesnym wieczorem w pokoju Magnolii zjawił się ktoś, o kim do tej pory śmiałem zapomnieć – ktoś, kogo nie chciałem już nigdy spotkać.  
    Fatum Magnolii, Haizaki Shougo.  
    Tamtego dnia, drżąc z przejęcia i powstrzymując się od płaczu wysłuchiwałem ciężkie oddechy Satsuki i jej nieudolne próby powstrzymywania krzyków i pisków. Nie patrzyłem na nich, nie chcąc widzieć na bladym dziewczęcym ciele czerwonych, a miejscami wręcz sinych śladów po uderzeniach dłonią. Zagryzałem wargę za każdym razem, kiedy pchnięciem zmuszał ją do zmiany pozycji.  
    Najgorszy jednak, wbrew wszelkim pozorom, okazał się koniec ich spotkania.  
    Piasek usypał się już niemal do końca, dlatego też Haizaki odepchnął od siebie Satsuki i usiadł z westchnieniem na poduszkach. Spoglądał na nią z pogardą, patrząc jak drżącymi dłońmi zakłada swe kimono.  
–    W ogóle mnie dziś nie zaspokoiłaś, dziwko – powiedział głośno.  
–    Wybacz, mój panie – odparła skruszona Satsuki, spuszczając wzrok.- Obiecuję, że następnym razem dostaniesz zniżkę.  
–    W dupie mam następny raz z tobą, mam dziś fatalny humor i chcę sobie naprawdę ulżyć.- Splunął na podłogę, krzywiąc się z niesmakiem, po czym, ku mej zgrozie, skinął głową w moim kierunku, mówiąc:- Chcę jego.  
    Momoi drgnęła, patrząc na mnie z przerażeniem. Odpowiedziałem tym samym, czując, jak panika ogarnia moje ciało.  
–    M-mój panie, obawiam się, że twój czas już dobiega końca...  
–    Przecież chcę jego, a nie ciebie, więc idź do innego pokoju i zajmij się kolejnymi klientami, a swojego kundla zostaw mnie.  
–    Uhm... a... może jednak pozwolisz mi zrobić to jeszcze raz? To moja wina, że czujesz się nienasycony, postaram się bardziej, dostaniesz zniżkę, panie...  
–    Wypierdalaj stąd, dziwko!- wrzasnął Haizaki.- Nie będę się, kurwa, powtarzał! Powiedziałem, że chcę jego, to znaczy, że chcę jego! Zapłacę trzykrotnie za jego parszywą dupę, toteż spierdalaj do następnego klienta, suko!  
    Zarówno Momoi, jak i ja, byliśmy wstrząśnięci. Dobrze wiedziałem, że Satsuki nie ma wyboru – musiała opuścić pokój, ponieważ Haizaki był cennym klientem, jednym z tych, którzy płacili o wiele więcej niż powinni. Stracenie go równałoby się z ogromnymi stratami.  
    Ale w tamtym momencie nie obchodziły mnie żadne straty. Nie chciałem tego robić, nie chciałem, by Satsuki mnie z nim zostawiała. Pragnąłem odmówić, uciec, zrobić wszystko, byle tylko nie oddawać się właśnie jemu.  
–    Wedle twojego życzenia, mój panie – wydusiła z siebie Momoi, wstając. Widziałem w jej oczach łzy, kiedy mnie mijała, jednak nie spojrzała na mnie ani razu. Jej usta drżały, podobnie jak całe ciało. Wiedziałem, że za godzinę będę w podobnym stanie.  
    Albo i gorszym.  
–    Rozbieraj się – zażądał Haizaki, nalewając sobie do czarki sake.  
    Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę, wstając. Nie chciałem tego odwlekać, chciałem jak najszybciej mieć to za sobą. Obiecałem sobie zacisnąć zęby i wytrzymać każde upokorzenie. To tylko godzina, powtarzałem sobie w myślach, to tylko godzina.  
    Rozebrałem się do naga, nie patrząc na niego. Usiadłem na posłaniu, nie wiedząc, w jakiej pozycji chce to zrobić. Wiedziałem, że widzi, jak bardzo się trzęsę, wyczuwał mój strach i przerażenie.  
–    Wyliż mi stopy – rzucił.  
–    Pro-proszę?- Spojrzałem na niego, starając się nie okazywać obrzydzenia.  
–    Słyszałeś, kurwa. Wyliż mi stopy. To gra wstępna, do cholery. Rób, co mówię.   
    Odkąd obserwowałem Momoi w czasie jej pracy, nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem, by robiła takie rzeczy. Czułem się tak obrzydzony, iż bałem się, że lada chwila zwymiotuję na Haizakiego. Zaciskając zęby, zbliżyłem się do niego i z niesmakiem chwyciłem jego stopę, unosząc ją do ust.  
    Jej smak był okropny, choć ciężki do rozpoznania. Nie czułem nic znanego, prócz słonawego smaku przypominającego pot. Próbowałem o tym nie myśleć, zamknąłem oczy i przestałem oddychać. Lizałem jego stopy powoli, powstrzymując odruchy wymiotne.  
    Trwało to dobrych kilka minut, nim w końcu Haizaki przycisnął swoją stopę do mojego policzka i odepchnął mnie brutalnie.   
–    Ohyda – mruknął.- Obciągnij mi, bo inaczej się nie podniecę.  
    Spojrzałem na niego uważnie, jednak niemal natychmiast spuściłem wzrok. Nie mogłem mu przecież powiedzieć, że do tej pory nigdy tego nie robiłem – przecież byłem ledwie z dwoma mężczyznami! Wciąż byłem nie bardziej doświadczony od zwykłej dziewicy.  
–    No dalej, kurwa, bierz go do ust!- warknął Haizaki, chwytając mnie brutalnie za włosy i ciągnąc za nie do swojego krocza. Jęknąłem głośno, przerażony, pospiesznie chwytając jego miękkiego członka.  
    Wciąż był wilgotny od soków Momoi, i to właśnie je czułem, ssąc penisa Haizakiego. Znałem ten smak, w wiosce często zabawiałem się w ten sposób z dziewczynami, teraz jednak prócz niego czułem także osobliwy smak skóry mężczyzny. Brzydziło mnie to, chciałem jak najszybciej się odsunąć, jednak Shougo wciąż trzymał mnie za włosy, pociągnięciami zmuszając do kolejnych ruchów.   
–    Kurwa, jesteś do dupy!- warknął, przyciskając mnie nagle do swojego krocza. Poczułem, że zaczyna brakować mi powietrza, krztusiłem się członkiem wbijającym się w moje gardło. Próbowałem się wycofać, jednak Haizaki trzymał mnie w silnym uścisku. Wypuścił dopiero, kiedy zaczynało brakować mi sił – wówczas odepchnął mnie, a ja zaczerpnąłem łapczywie powietrza, kaszląc gwałtownie i odsuwając się od niego.- Dokąd to?- Złapał mnie za kostkę i przyciągnął do siebie, siłą odwracając na brzuch.- Wypnij się, dziwko.  
–    Nie... jestem...- Znów dostałem napadu kaszlu.- Przygo...  
–    Tak jakby mnie to, kurwa, obchodziło...  
    Byłem tak zajęty łapaniem powietrza, że z początku nie zorientowałem się, co robi Shougo. Kiedy jednak dłońmi chwycił moje pośladki i rozsunął je, zrozumiałem, że ma zamiar wziąć mnie siłą. Odkaszlnąłem ciężko, odwracając ku niemu głowę i patrząc na niego błagalnie, chcąc prosić, by tego nie robił, jednak wciąż nie mogłem mówić. Odruchowo zacisnąłem się mocno, nie chcąc go do siebie dopuszczać, ale on zupełnie się tym nie przejął.  
    Wbił we mnie najpierw po jednym palcu obu dłoni, potem po dwa. Krzyknąłem, kiedy zaczął mnie siłą rozszerzać mimo moich protestów. Wyrywanie się mu spełzało na niczym – przygwoździł mnie do posłania, stając nade mną okrakiem, tuż nad pośladkami. Kiedy wsunął we mnie członka, cofnął dłonie i jedną z nich przycisnął moją głowę do poduszki. Moje jęki, krzyki i płacz zostały stłumione przez jedwabny, miękki materiał. Czułem, jak mój odbyt jest rozrywany od środka, jak zaczyna piec niczym żywy ogień, boleć, jakby ktoś wsuwał we mnie ostrze noża. Zaciskałem pięści na poduszkach, w jedną wgryzłem się zębami, nie mogąc wytrzymać bólu. Zamiast leżeć spokojnie i pozwolić mu robić, co mu się podoba, próbowałem mu się wyrwać, tym samym jeszcze bardziej potęgując ból. Wiedziałem, że szkodzę sam sobie, ale nic nie mogłem poradzić na własną intuicję, która nakazywała mi uciekać.  
    Byłem jednak w potrzasku. Ból był nie do zniesienia, wrzeszczałbym wniebogłosy, gdyby nie poduszka, do której przyciskał mnie Haizai. Drugą dłonią raz po raz uderzał moje pośladki, jakby moje zaciskanie się na jego członku nadal mu nie wystarczało. Słyszałem jego ciężki oddech nad sobą, jego jęki i warknięcia przy każdym kolejnym, silnym pchnięciu.  
    Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego nie mogę stracić przytomności, tak jak za pierwszym razem. Czy to przez przerażenie? Czy przez ból, który był najwyraźniej tak silny, że powstrzymywał mnie przed błogą utratą świadomości? Nie wiedziałem, jak długo to wszystko trwało, nie miałem pojęcia, kiedy się skończy – czułem jedynie potworny ból i spływającą między pośladkami ciepłą ciecz. W powietrzu unosił się metaliczny zapach krwi, która jak na złość ułatwiała Haizakiemu ruchy.  
    Po jakimś czasie zupełnie się poddałem. Nikt nie przychodził mi na pomoc, bo zapewne nikt nie słyszał moich nawoływań. Leżałem więc w bezruchu, płacząc, jęcząc i czekając tylko, aż to wszystko się skończy. W pewnym momencie sam przycisnąłem głowę do poduszki tak mocno, by się udusić, mając nadzieję, że to ukryci moje męki – nie miałem jednak odwagi, i kiedy płuca zaczęły piec mnie od braku powietrza, uniosłem nieco głowę i, łkając, znów oddychałem, czując ogień w gardle.  
    Nawet kiedy Haizaki w końcu odsunął się ode mnie, nie poczułem żadnej różnicy. Leżałem na posłaniu niczym trup, łkając i skomląc, nic nie widząc przez załzawione oczy, czując przenikliwe zimno ogarniające moje ciało. Teraz w powietrzu jeszcze bardziej czuć było zapach krwi, zmieszany z potem i spermą.  
    Obrzydliwy smród.  
    Brązowa sakiewka wylądowała tuż przed moją twarzą, brzęcząc metalicznie. Haizaki już się ubrał, spojrzał na mnie jak na zużyty kawałek śmiecia, po czym wyszedł bez słowa z pokoju. Chwilę później do pomieszczenia wpadła Magnolia, w zarzuconym byle jak kimonie i potarganych włosach. Spojrzała na mnie z przerażeniem, długą chwilę stała w progu, po czym z płaczem podbiegła do mnie, wołając głośno służbę. Słyszałem jak mnie przeprasza, jak mówi jak bardzo jest jej przykro, mówiła, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Chciałem jej odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogłem. W oszołomieniu wciąż wpatrywałem się w sakiewkę z pieniędzmi, niezdolny do czegokolwiek.  
    A Satsuki wciąż i wciąż przepraszała.  
  



	6. Chapter 6

    Upłynęło kilka długich dni, nim w końcu doszedłem do siebie na tyle, by być w stanie z kimkolwiek porozmawiać. Oczywiście, pierwszą osobą, do której się odezwałem, był Reo. Chociaż Riko, usłyszawszy o tym, co się wydarzyło zabroniła służbie mnie niepokoić, Mibuchi przychodził do mnie w każdej wolnej od pracy chwili. Stał się mi jeszcze bliższy niż wcześniej, nie tylko ze względu na wsparcie, które okazywał, ale również za troskliwą opiekę, którą mnie obdarzał.  
–    Aida-sama wkrótce przyjdzie cię odwiedzić – powiedział pewnego popołudnia, powróciwszy od jednego ze swoich klientów. Kurtyzana, której usługiwał pochorowała się, toteż zmuszona była zostać w swym pokoju, co jednak nie zwalniało Reo z pozostałych jego obowiązków – od rana przyjął już trzech klientów.  
–    Myślisz, że ukarze mnie za to, iż nie zadowoliłem jednego z najważniejszych tutejszych gości?  
–    No co ty!- Reo spojrzał na mnie z uśmiechem.- Owszem, właściciele burdelu mają w zwyczaju karać pracownice za źle wykonaną pracę, ale Aida-sama i Hyuuga-sama aż za dobrze znają Haizakiego. Nawet, jeśli się uskarża, to nic sobie z tego nie robią, upominają jedynie kurtyzany. A w tym wypadku Momoi, bo to ona głównie go przyjmuje. Ale ile razy można mówić jej, by bardziej się starała, skoro Haizaki jest wiecznie niezadowolony?- Mibuchi wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił z rezygnacją głową.- Nie, nie masz się czym przejmować, Ryou-chan! Na pewno będziecie rozmawiać o... no wiesz, tamtym dniu. Ale nic ci nie grozi, bez obaw.  
–    Mam taką nadzieję – westchnąłem, ostrożnie poruszając się na futonie. Skrzywiłem się lekko, czując delikatne szczypanie odbytu. W gruncie rzeczy jednak ból ten był miliardy razy lepszy niż to, co czułem dzień po gwałcie. Dzięki maściom, którymi smarował mnie Reo, z dnia na dzień czułem się coraz lepiej. Wkrótce miałem powrócić do pracy, lecz wciąż wahałem się między posłuszeństwem Aidzie-sama, a ucieczce przed okrutnym światem kurtyzan.   
–    Jak się czujesz, kwiatuszku?- zapytał Reo, uśmiechając się do mnie łagodnie.- Potrzeba ci czegoś?  
–    Nie, dziękuję.- Również uśmiechnąłem się do niego, delikatnie ściskając jego dłoń.- Już wystarczająco wiele dla mnie zrobiłeś. Chyba nigdy ci się nie odwdzięczę.  
    Usłyszawszy moje słowa, Reo wyraźnie się rozpromienił. Otwierał właśnie usta, by coś powiedzieć, kiedy nagle shoji naszego pokoju rozsunęły się, a w progu ujrzeliśmy Riko Aidę. Miała na sobie jedwabne, biało-czarne kimono przewiązane czerwonym pasem, w brązowych włosach tkwiła wpięta czerwona róża. Jej twarz wyrażała powagę, choć w oczach tliły się małe iskierki radości, jakby mimo wszystko tego dnia dopisywał jej humor.  
–    Moja pani.- Reo skłonił się przed nią nisko, a kiedy ta odpowiedziała skinieniem głowy, zabrał grzebień oraz małe lusterko i opuścił pokój, zostawiając nas samych.  
–    Witaj, Ryouta – powiedziała Aida, podchodząc do mnie i przysiadając na piętach tuż przy moim futonie.  
–    Pani...- Spróbowałem się podnieść, by odpowiednio ją powitać, jednak ta położyła dłoń na mojej klatce piersiowej i pokręciła głową.  
–    Nie nadwyrężaj się – powiedziała.- Winnam ci przeprosiny za to, że przychodzę do ciebie dopiero teraz. Usłyszałam o twoim nieszczęściu tego samego dnia, gdy się ono wydarzyło, jednakże byłam zmuszona wyjechać w interesach. Sporo jednak o tobie myślałam. Jak się czujesz?  
–    Czuję się nie najgorzej – przyznałem.- Reo opiekował się mną jak młodszym bratem, zapewnił mi... uhm, opiekę medyczną. Dzięki niemu powoli się regeneruję.  
–    Niezmiernie się cieszę, że znalazłeś tu sobie przyjaciela.- Riko uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.- Mimo, że znajdujemy się w Domu Uciech, zależy mi, by panowała tu możliwie jak najprzyjemniejsza atmosfera. Satsuki również cię odwiedzała, prawda?  
–    Tak.- Skinąłem głową.- Mam nadzieję, że nie jest pani na nią o to zła. Nie zaniedbywała swoich obowiązków, po prostu się martwiła...  
–    Wiem o tym – przerwała mi Riko, skinąwszy głową.- Niczym się nie przejmuj, rozumiem ich troskę. Ostatecznie są to dwie najbliższe ci osoby, to zupełnie naturalne, że niepokoi ich twój stan. Właśnie o tym przyszłam z tobą porozmawiać. Przykro mi z powodu tego, co ci się przytrafiło. Bez względu na to, czy ofiarą gwałtu jest kobieta, czy mężczyzna, wszyscy cierpią w tym samym stopniu. To, co cię spotkało, nie powinno było mieć miejsca. Wierz mi, drogie dziecko, gdyby służąca poinformowała mnie o tym, że Haizaki ma zamiar zapłacić za godzinę z tobą, nie dopuściłabym do tego. Bądź co bądź jesteś tutaj zupełnie nowy, z tego, co mi wiadomo, to był dopiero drugi raz, gdy cię sprzedano.  
–    Trzeci – mruknąłem cicho, starając się nie rozpłakać.- Wcześniej dwóch klientów Satsuki chciało za mnie dopłacić. Myślę, że dzięki temu jeszcze żyję.- Skrzywiłem się lekko. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że gdyby Kasamatsu nie udowodnił mi, że seks potrafi być przyjemny, gdyby nie czekał cierpliwie, aż się przyzwyczaję, z całą pewnością byłoby gorzej.   
    Bo wierzyłem, że mogło być gorzej. O wiele gorzej.  
–    Hmm...- Riko w zamyśleniu skinęła głową.- Zawsze uważałam, że Dom Uciech jest jednym wielkim paradoksem. Choć na pozór przynosi przyjemność i rozkosz, jest to jedno z najsmutniejszych, pełnych cierpienia miejsc. Z całą pewnością Haizaki będzie twoim najgorszym wspomnieniem. Wiem, że to dla ciebie trudne, Ryouta. Możesz mi wierzyć bądź i nie, lecz gdybym miała jakikolwiek wybór, zwolniłabym cię stąd. Ale nie mogę. Musisz wytrzymać, tak jak każdy inny pracownik tego miejsca.  
–    Aida-sama...- zacząłem niepewnie, patrząc na nią nieśmiało. Choć wiedziałem, że powinienem znać swe miejsce i nie spoufalać się z ludźmi będącymi na stanowisku wyżej mnie, to jednak czułem palącą potrzebę zadania pytania, które od dawna krążyło po mojej głowie.- Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego prowadzisz Dom Uciech? Dlaczego w ogóle ludzie otwierają takie miejsca?  
    Riko przez dłuższą chwilę milczała, przypatrując mi się uważnie. Na jej twarzy malowała się powaga, dostrzegłem również wahanie i smutek. Sądziłem, że lada moment postanowi zbyć mnie i odejść, jednak ona westchnęła ciężko i spuściła wzrok na swoje dłonie, które ułożyła na udach.  
–    Zanim postanowiliśmy z mężem otworzyć Dom Uciech, oboje byliśmy zupełnie innymi ludźmi. Junpei był szanowanym samurajem, pan, któremu służył był niezwykle litościwym i dobrym człowiekiem. Ja również pracowałam, prowadziłam na rynku niewielki stragan z tkaninami. Uwielbiałam szyć kimona, yukaty i wszelkiego rodzaju ozdóbki, toteż często przyjmowałam zlecenia od mieszkańców miasta, w którym mieszkaliśmy.- Riko zamrugała szybko i odchrząknęła, jakby chcąc, by jej głos nabrał mocy.- Moje dwie córki, Tsuki i Sora, często pomagały mi w sprzedaży. Radziliśmy sobie nad wyraz dobrze, mogliśmy pozwolić sobie na kupno większego domu i dostatnie życie. Lecz pewnego dnia, wracając z rynku, zostałyśmy napadnięte przez grupę pięciu roninów. Wówczas nasz dom znajdował się na wzgórzu, nieopodal świątyni, toteż za każdym razem musiałyśmy przeprawiać się przez las. Nikt nie mógł nas usłyszeć, nie miałyśmy też dokąd uciec. Zostałyśmy zgwałcone i pobite, każda przez każdego z całej piątki.- Otworzyłem szerzej oczy, rozchylając usta w niedowierzaniu. Nie miałem pojęcia co mogłem rzec, jednak wiedziałem, że zdecydowanie nie chciałem usłyszeć dalszego ciągu.- Moje córki tego nie przeżyły, były bardzo młode, jedna miała czternaście lat, druga piętnaście. Obie zmarły w moich ramionach, gdy tylko tamci odeszli. Tamte czasy były ciężkie zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla mojego drogiego męża, żyliśmy w rozpaczy i tęsknocie za utraconymi dziećmi... ale również w strachu.- Aida uniosła wzrok i spojrzała na mnie ze smutnym uśmiechem.- Byłam w ciąży. Dziecko narodzone z gwałtu wydawało nam się być drugą najbardziej przerażającą rzeczą, jaka mogła nas spotkać, jednak nie miałam odwagi zabić go nim jeszcze rozwinęło się w mym łonie. Postanowiłam je urodzić. Sama nie wiem, czy rozwiązanie było łaską bogów, czy nieszczęściem, jednak dziecko zmarło podczas porodu. To był chłopiec. Dałam mu na imię Kiku, czyli chryzantema. To kwiat, który wszystkim kojarzy się ze smutkiem i rozpaczą po utracie bliskich, kwiat, którym nie obdarowuje się nikogo. Mnie nim jednak obdarowano. Niechciane dziecko zrodzone z aktu przemocy... Mimo nienawiści do mężczyzn, którzy mi to zrobili, chłopiec pozostawał niewinny. Nie zrozum mnie źle, Ryouta, nie chciałam być dla niego matką, ale to nie tak, że nic do niego nie czułam, czy co gorsza darzyłam go nienawiścią. To było niewinne stworzenie, które nie zdążyło nawet mnie zobaczyć. Dlatego właśnie nazwałam je „Chryzantemą”. Ponieważ tak naprawdę kwiat ten oznacza miłość, oddanie i myślenie o bliskich. Tak jak wspominam do dziś moje ukochane córki, tak wspominam również to maleństwo.  
    Aida pociągnęła nosem, pospiesznie otarła łzy, które zabłysły w jej orzechowych oczach. Odchrząknęła i znów uśmiechnęła się do mnie nieszczerze, nieco szerzej niż wcześniej.  
–    Dlatego właśnie postanowiliśmy z Junpeiem otworzyć Dom Uciech. Aby już żadna kobieta nie musiała cierpieć katuszy, które ja sama znosiłam. Być może nie zapewnimy bezpieczeństwa wszystkim, ale z całą pewnością ograniczymy poszerzającą się w Edo rozpustę i przemoc. To trudne, Ryouta, wiem o tym. Nawet tutaj dziewczęta są ranione, zwłaszcza te, które nie potrafią pogodzić się ze swoim losem, jednak wierzę, że to dobre rozwiązanie. Ludzie mogą wykłócać się o to i gardzić mną, ponieważ prowadzę burdel, ale nie robię tego tylko dla pieniędzy.- Znów odchrząknęła, po czym ostrożnie ujęła moją dłoń i ścisnęła ją lekko.- Przepraszam, że cię to spotkało, Ryouta. Odpoczywaj teraz, nabierz sił, by wrócić do Satsuki. Strasznie za tobą tęskni i wciąż narzeka na zastępczego wakizashi.- Mrugnęła do mnie porozumiewawczo okiem, a następnie podniosła się i wyszła cicho z pokoju, pozostawiając mnie samemu sobie.  
    Byłem w rozsypce. Nie byłem w stanie hamować łez, nawet tego nie chciałem – pozwalałem, by spływały strużkami po moich policzkach, opłakiwałem niesprawiedliwy los Tsuki, Sory i Kiku, a także wszystkich osób, które cierpiały tak jak oni i Aida-sama. Nie wstydziłem się tego, łkałem cicho tak długo, dopóki nie zabrakło mi łez, dopóki nie straciłem sił. Potem już tylko długo leżałem w milczeniu, wpatrzony w sufit, myśląc o tym, co usłyszałem.   
    Chyba rozumiałem Riko. Kiedy trafiłem do Domu Uciech, kierowały mną obrzydzenie i pogarda do tego miejsca, ponieważ zostałem zmuszony do tego, by tam pracować, wbrew własnej woli. Myślałem również o Satsuki, o wszystkich tych, które sprzedawały swe ciało, ponieważ ich właśni rodzice oddali ich do tak potwornego miejsca. Teraz jednak zacząłem powoli zmieniać swoje zdanie. Nadal byłem przekonania, że to okropne miejsce, tak jak powiedziała sama Riko – pełne cierpienia i smutku. Lecz jednocześnie dzięki niemu świat był odrobinę lepszy – odrobinę bezpieczniejszy.   
    Chociaż wciąż czułem się podle po spotkaniu z Haizakim, zacząłem nieco pozytywniej patrzeć na własną przyszłość.

  
***

  
    Kilka dni później w końcu mogłem wrócić do pracy. Łącznie przeleżałem na futonie niemal dwa tygodnie, więc kiedy wróciłem do przerwanych zajęć, czułem się wręcz trochę nieswojo. Magnolia zaś nie posiadała się z radości. W wolnych chwilach zajmowała mnie rozmową, z radością korzystała z mojej pomocy przy poprawianiu ubrania w włosów. Uśmiechałem się do niej, rad, że humor jej wrócił i w końcu możemy spędzać ze sobą czas.  
    Wciąż obawiałem się Haizaiego. Myśl, że pewnego dnia zjawi się ponownie, chcąc skrzywdzić Satsuki lub mnie, nie dawała mi spokoju. Póki co jednak nie odwiedzał Domu Uciech, dzięki czemu wraz z Momoi mogliśmy cieszyć się samymi spokojnymi klientami.  
    W tym również dawno nie widzianym Aomine Daikim.  
–    Słyszałem o tym, co się stało – powiedział na wstępie, gdy tylko przywitał się z nami i usiadł na jedwabnych poduszkach. Dziwnie czułem się w jego obecności, mając na uwadze fakt, że jakiś czas temu kochałem się z nim – i był on pierwszym mężczyzną w moim życiu.  
–    Aomine-sama za każdym razem chciał cię odwiedzić, ale mu na to nie pozwoliłam!- oznajmiła Magnolia, dumnie unosząc głowę.- Gdyby nie fakt, że Reo i Tetsu-kun dzielą z tobą pokój, ich też pewnie bym wygoniła, bylebyś miał spokój, Ryou-chan.  
–    Dziękuję – roześmiałem się lekko.- Bardzo mi miło, że tak się o mnie troszczysz, Momocchi. Ale nie było takiej potrzeby, cieszyłem się, kiedy ktoś dotrzymywał mi towarzystwa. Rad jestem również, że o mnie myślałeś, Aomine-sama.- Ukłoniłem się grzecznie, nie śmiąc spojrzeć mu w oczy.  
–    Darujcie sobie te grzecznościowe zwroty – westchnął z irytacją.- W każdym razie... no, przykro mi, że spotkała cię taka potworność. No i przy okazji, przepraszam również za siebie – dodał, rumieniąc się lekko.- Chyba nie byłem wówczas zbyt delikatny jak na twój pierwszy raz... Ale to przez to, że tak na mnie działałeś, no!  
    Spojrzałem nerwowo na Momoi czując, jak na moje policzki wstępuje rumieniec. Przygryzłem wargę, okropnie zawstydzony. Nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że Aomine tak otwarcie rozmawiał o nas w jej obecności! Przecież to bardzo intymna sprawa!  
    No, nie tak intymna jak uprawianie seksu z Kasamatsu w obecności Satsuki i Moriyamy... ale wciąż intymna! O pewnych rzeczach się po prostu nie mówi.  
–    Zrobiłem naprawdę kiepskie wrażenie – westchnął ciężko Aomine.- Bądź co bądź, jeszcze parę razy się spotkamy, nim wykupię wolność Satsuki, dlatego postanowiłem oficjalnie cię przeprosić i wręczyć ci drobny prezent.  
–    Prezent?- powtórzyłem, wybałuszając oczy na ciemnoskórego. Ku memu zdziwieniu, mężczyzna wyjął zza pasa małą drewnianą lalkę, ubraną w kwiecistą yukatę. Jej subtelny brązowy koczek na czubku głowy został wykonany z grubego włosia, oczy i uśmiech namalowano przy pomocy farb. Po chwili wahania ostrożnie odebrałem kukiełkę.- Dzię-dziękuję... Jest mi niezmiernie miło, Aomine-sama...  
–    Wystarczy samo Aomine – westchnął ciężko.- Satsuki mówiła, że kiedyś robiłeś takie lalki. Co prawda uznała, że nie powinienem ci kupować, bo jeszcze bardziej zatęsknisz za domem, ale ponieważ nie jesteś kobietą, kupienie ci naszyjnika, bransoletki czy kolczyków nie wchodziło w grę...  
    Roześmiałem się niepowstrzymanie, rozbawiony. Rzeczywiście, laleczka bardzo przypominała mi te, które tworzyłem w dzieciństwie, poczułem też drobne ukłucie w sercu, tęsknotę za dawnymi czasami... lecz mimo tego cieszyłem się, że ją dostałem.  
–    Jest śliczna – stwierdziłem, uśmiechając się do ciemnoskórego.- Bardzo ci za nią dziękuję, Aomine...cchi!  
–    „Cchi”?- bąknął, mrugając niezrozumiale.- Ale, że co to znaczy?  
    Ja już jednak mu nie odpowiedziałem, zbyt zafascynowany jego prezentem. Słyszałem, że Momoi zaczęła z nim rozmawiać, lecz po chwili odpłynąłem niemal zupełnie – wróciłem wspomnieniami do mojej wioski, do wszystkich przyjaciół, do ukochanych sióstr, które – taką miałem nadzieję – miewały się dobrze. Zastanawiałem się, czy ojciec specjalnie nie wysłał mnie do Domu Uciech zamiast jednej z nich, sądząc, że mężczyzna jest w takim miejscu bezpieczniejszy. Pierwszy raz odkąd znalazłem się w tym miejscu, czułem wobec niego wdzięczność za to, że nie skazał swych córek na podobny los, co rodzice Satsuki.   
    Aomine był ostatnim klientem Magnolii, kiedy więc już się pożegnali, Momoi odeszła do swego pokoju, ja zaś postanowiłem odprowadzić Daikiego do wyjścia. Wydawał się być z tego zadowolony, ale i jednocześnie jakby podenerwowany. Szliśmy obok siebie długim korytarzem, kiedy niespodziewanie zatrzymał się i spojrzał na mnie z powagą.  
–    Przeze mnie zostałeś zmuszony do sprzedawania własnego ciała – powiedział.- Gdybym wtedy na ciebie nie naciskał, z pewnością nie musiałbyś się zgadzać na Haizakiego...  
–    Prędzej czy później musiałbym to zrobić – zauważyłem, uśmiechając się łagodnie.- Gdybym to na Haizakiego trafił za pierwszym razem, byłoby gorzej.  
–    Nie.- Aomine pokręcił głową ze stanowczą miną.- Wiesz, jaki on jest. Mógłbyś odmówić, powiedzieć o tym Aidzie, ona by się nie zgodziła na sprzedaż ciebie.  
–    Gdyby zapłacił potrójną cenę i tak by do tego doszło – mruknąłem.- Nie jesteś niczemu winien, Aomine-sa... Aominecchi. Właściwie to dzięki tobie zdecydowałem się na to wszystko. Wiedziałem już co robić, toteż było mi lżej – odrobinę lżej, ale jednak.  
–    Wciąż czuję się podle, ponieważ ja sam również cię zraniłem – westchnął ciężko z nieszczęśliwą miną.- Do tej pory nie korzystałem z takich miejsc, gardzę nimi przez to, do czego jest zmuszana Satsuki. Tamten dzień, w którym dowiedziałem się, dokąd wysłali ją rodzice, był chyba najgorszym w moim życiu. Wiesz, że Satsuki była zakochana? I to z wzajemnością! Głupie dzieciaki z nas były, ale chłopak, którego kochała, był naprawdę porządnym gościem, i mimo młodego wieku poważnie o sobie myśleli. A potem wszystko się posypało, pierwszy raz, który chciała oddać jemu, oddała jakiemuś pięćdziesięcioletniemu staruchowi...- Aomine skrzywił się z niesmakiem.- Poprzysiągłem sobie, że nigdy nie tknę żadnej kobiety. To nie tak, że się ich brzydzę, podobają mi się, czasem nawet bardzo... Ale nienawidzę tego pożądania w sobie. Tej chęci...- Spojrzał na mnie, zaciskając usta, w jego oczach ujrzałem rozpaczliwą prośbę o zrozumienie.- Dopiero ty to zmieniłeś, Kise... Gdy tylko zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy, coś mnie tknęło... Całą noc o tobie myślałem, walcząc z własnym pragnieniem, i o ile do tej pory udawało mi się powstrzymywać, o tyle nie mogłem się pohamować. To... wtedy, to był mój pierwszy raz – wyznał cicho, rumieniąc się.- I czuję się podle, że tak źle cię potraktowałem.  
–    N-nie musisz się tym przejmować, naprawdę – zapewniłem, wciąż będąc pod wrażeniem jego słów.- Przecież nie cierpiałem... aż tak bardzo, mimo wszystko starałeś się być delikatny i miałeś dobre chęci! Nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo się cieszyłem, że byłeś dla mnie wyrozumiały!   
–    Naprawdę?- Popatrzył na mnie niepewnie.  
–    Tak.- Pokiwałem głową, uśmiechając się do niego szczerze. Byłem zaskoczony jego zachowaniem. Do tej pory sądziłem, że jest poważnym żołnierzem, pewnym siebie i eleganckim, a jednocześnie z dobrym poczuciem humoru. Wyglądało jednak na to, że w głębi siebie skrywał również wrażliwą duszę.  
–    Więc...- Nagle spłonął rumieńcem, odwracając ode mnie wzrok.- Więc czy miałbyś coś przeciwko... to znaczy... Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego,że powinienem się powstrzymywać, cały czas się staram, ale... czy mimo wszystko mógłbym raz na jakiś czas... ku-kupić cię?  
–    Eh?- Wybałuszyłem na niego oczy.- A-ale... Aominecchi, powinieneś oszczędzać pieniądze na wykupienie wolności Momoi!  
–    Tak, tak, wiem – westchnął lekko.- Cały czas oszczędzam, wierz mi, już niedługo stać mnie będzie na to. Ale... no wiesz, nie wszystkie pieniądze odkładam dla niej. Muszę jeść, pić, kupować sobie ubrania... teraz zaistniała również ta jedna potrzeba... Możesz odmówić, jeśli mnie nie chcesz...  
    Już otwierałem usta, by coś odrzec, jednak zamilkłem słysząc ostatnie jego zdanie. Jeśli go nie chcę? To brzmiało co najmniej jak wyznanie. Oczywiście, z pewnością nim nie było, wyglądało na to, że po prostu podobam się Aomine, że zwyczajnie czuje wobec mnie pożądanie.   
    Czy to była pewnego rodzaju gra, by przekonać mnie do zgody? Ale przecież nie musiał mnie o to pytać, mógł po prostu mnie kupić, bez pozwolenia. W momencie, gdy oddałem mu się po raz pierwszy, przypieczętowałem swój los jako męska kurtyzana – czy jakkolwiek powinienem się nazwać. Czyżby więc zależało mu nie tylko na przyjemności, ale także na moim samopoczuciu? Co miałem sobie o tym wszystkim myśleć?  
    Ostatecznie po dłuższej chwili milczenia skinąłem powoli głową. A wówczas on zrobił coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewałem – nachylił się nade mną i pocałował mnie.  
    Byłem tak bardzo zaskoczony, że nie mogłem ruszyć się choć na centymetr. W głowie mi zaszumiało, gdzieś z oddali słyszałem śmiechy i rozmowy mężczyzn z poczekalni, jęki i westchnięcia z pobliskich pokoi, czyjś rozbawiony krzyk.  
    A potem wszystko ucichło, zamknąłem oczy i odpowiedziałem na tę delikatną pieszczotę.  
    Kiedy Aomine powoli odsunął się, zobaczyłem w jego oczach niewielką iskierkę radości. Uśmiechnął się do mnie, ściskając moją dłoń, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył dalej korytarzem. Patrzyłem, jak zbiega po schodach i znika na parterze. Wśród dźwięków, które znów brzmiały w moich uszach, nie słyszałem zamykanych shoji, jednak z jakiegoś powodu wiedziałem, że wyszedł. Nie czułem już jego obecności.  
    Szok powoli zaczynał ustępować, a ja musiałem przygryźć mocno wargę, gdy moje usta zaczęły rozciągać się w szerokim uśmiechu. Odetchnąłem głęboko, szybko, czując, że coś pragnie wyrwać się z mej piersi na wolność, tak jakby rozpierało mnie od środka.  
    Wróciłem do mojego pokoju, przypominając sobie, jak ludzie zwykli nazywać to uczucie.  
    Euforia.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

    To był pierwszy raz od czasu zostania męską kurtyzaną, gdy czułem się tak swobodnie w towarzystwie drugiego mężczyzny. Nie ukrywam, iż początkowo obawiałem się spotkania z Aomine sam na sam, nie ze względu na moje przykre doświadczenia z Haizakim i złe wspomnienia, a raczej z powodu naszego pocałunku.  
    Być może to brzmi śmiesznie i niedorzecznie, ale czułem się wówczas całkiem szczęśliwy.  
–    A więc jesteś żołnierzem, Aominecchi?- zapytałem z lekkim uśmiechem. Ja i Daiki mieliśmy dla siebie bardzo dużo czasu, albowiem ten wykupił mnie, a raczej dla mnie aż trzy godziny.  
–    Tak – potwierdził ciemnoskóry, nalewając sobie odrobinę sake. Ja nie mogłem kosztować tego trunku, pozwoliłem sobie jednak przynieść z kuchni herbatę. Sączyłem ją teraz powoli, bawiony opowieściami Aomine o krajach za oceanem.- Kiedy usłyszałem o naszym sojuszu z Ameryką i o tym, że lud ów poszukuje chętnych do swoich szeregów, oferując w zamian sowite wynagrodzenie, postanowiłem się u nich zaciągnąć. Przyznam szczerze, że nie tego się spodziewałem... Sądziłem, że będą traktować mnie oschle, jak zwykłego odmieńca, zwłaszcza, że byłem jednym z niewielu Japończyków, którzy dołączyli do ich armii. Okazało się jednak, że przyjęli mnie z niemal rodzinnym ciepłem. Szybko zaprzyjaźniłem się z kilkoma żołnierzami, nawet nasz dowódca, choć z natury surowy z niego człek, potrafił okazać mi zrozumienie.   
–    Ja chyba bym się z nerwów cały trząsł – powiedziałem z nerwowym śmiechem.- Dołączyć do obcej armii... to musiało być niezwykłe doświadczenie w twoim życiu. A więc żołnierze są kimś w rodzaju naszych samurajów, tak?  
–    Można tak powiedzieć.- Aomine skinął głową.- Jednak u nich ważne osoby nie kupują żołnierzy, wszyscy bronią jednego mężczyznę, który nazywany jest prezydentem.  
–    Prezydentem?- powtórzyłem niepewnie.- I co, on wszystkimi rządzi? Całą masą ludzi?  
–    Ma do tego pomocników, generałów. Wszyscy łączą ze sobą siły i planują różne strategie obrony Ameryki oraz najazdów na inne wrogie ziemie. Interesuje cię polityka?  
–    Nie.- Pokręciłem z uśmiechem głową.- Zupełnie się na niej nie znam. Ale przyznam szczerze, że w pewnym sensie pociąga mnie to państwo. Wydaje się być... takie egzotyczne. Samo patrzenie na twój strój sprawia, że chciałbym pojechać tam i bliżej poznać ich kulturę. To wydaje mi się być takie... dziwne, że oni noszą spodnie i marynarki, i że nie walczą za pomocą katan, a tych... no, tej broni palnej.  
–    Strzelb – rzekł z uśmiechem Aomine.- Są całkiem przydatne, dzięki nim można zranić wroga nawet z dużej odległości, gorzej natomiast z bezpośrednim starciem. No i strzelby robią stanowczo za dużo hałasu.  
–    Zabijanie z daleka wydaje się być niesprawiedliwe – zauważyłem, marszcząc lekko czoło.- Mężczyźni w walce powinni zginąć z honorem, patrząc sobie w oczy i będąc w pełni świadomi tego, że przeciwnik okazał się silniejszy czy sprytniejszy.  
–    Cóż, amerykanie sprytem nie grzeszą... Ostatecznie posuwają się do wielu metod, byle tylko osiągnąć zwycięstwo.   
–    Czy naprawdę chcesz służyć im aż do końca swego życia?- zapytałem, patrząc na niego z powątpiewaniem. Wiedziałem, że Aomine walczy nie tylko dla Ameryki, ale także dla Japonii, jednak mimo wszystko zaciągnął się do ich wojska, więc to musiało oznaczać, że zostanie u ich boku już na zawsze, że być może nawet pewnego dnia na stałe opuści ojczyznę.  
–    Oh, nie, nic z tych rzeczy.- Ciemnoskóry pokręcił głową ze stanowczością.- Pozostanę w ich szeregach tak długo, póki sami nie pozwolą mi odejść, a czas ten zapewne nastanie po wojnie z wrogimi państwami. Jednakże nawet jeśli nastanie pokój, otrzymam propozycję dalszej dla nich pracy. Wówczas mogę się zgodzić, bądź nie, a jeżeli przyjmę ich ofertę, będę walczył u ich boku nie do końca swego życia, jak to robią samurajowie, lecz do czasu, gdy stanę się starcem niezdolnym do walki. Wówczas będę mógł odejść, a w zamian za moje długoletnie poświęcenie będę otrzymywał wynagrodzenie.  
–    Nic nie robiąc?- zapytałem, wybałuszając oczy.  
–    Dokładnie – zaśmiał się Aomine.  
–    Ale wtedy będziesz musiał odejść, prawda? Zamieszkać w Ameryce.  
–    Prawdopodobnie tak.- Daiki pokiwał głową.- Wątpię, by zechcieli przysyłać po mnie statek za każdym razem, gdy potrzebowaliby mojej siły do bitwy.   
–    Chciałbyś tam mieszkać? Jak tam jest?- spytałem ciekawsko.  
    Aomine roześmiał się, dolewając alkohol do swojej czarki. Przysunął się do mnie nieco bardziej, na co zareagowałem rumieńcem. Jego bliskość sprawiała, że zaczynało mi się robić niezwykle ciepło.  
–    Ich kraj znacznie różni się od naszego – zaczął łagodnym tonem.- Za każdym razem, gdy tam przybywam, dreszcz przechodzi mi po plecach. Chociaż widzę znajome kolory, faunę i florę, to jednak mam wrażenie, jakby wszystko tam skąpane było w monotonnych odcieniach szarości, a każda żyjąca tam istota jedynie czekała na śmierć. Budynki wyglądają niemal jak opuszczone, większość z nich to podziurawione, na wpół zniszczone bloki, w których mieszkają przeraźliwie chudzi ludzie o wielkich oczach i mocno zarysowanych twarzach. To wojna ich wszystkich wyniszcza: zarówno ludzi, jak i budynki. Dlatego tak kocham powroty do Japonii; kiedy uderza mnie zieleń naszych wysp, róż kwitnących kwiatów wiśni, tysiące odpowiednio dobranych barw, budujących niezwykły klimat. Japonia to piękno samo w sobie. Poza tym, u nas jest wiele świąt, mamy bogatą kulturę i obyczaje, podczas gdy Ameryka wydaje mi się być... nudna. Nie ma tam żadnych świątyń, nie organizuje się uczt ani biesiad na cześć bogów; oni mają tylko jednego boga. I nazywają go po prostu „Bogiem”.  
–    I to jest bóg od... wszystkiego?- zapytałem.  
–    Tak.- Aomine skinął głową.  
–    O rany – zaśmiałem się.- W takim razie muszą być naprawdę nieszczęśliwi! Jeden bóg z pewnością jest tak zajęty, że nie ma czasu ich wysłuchać. Nie to co nasi!   
–    Racja.- Daiki uśmiechnął się, znów upijając łyk alkoholu.- Jestem pewien, że kiedy zakończy się wojna, w Ameryce będzie o wiele ładniej. Może wtedy cię tam zabiorę? Chciałbyś zobaczyć Amerykę?  
–    Chciałbym – potwierdziłem z uśmiechem.- Ale zanim stąd wyjdę, minie sporo lat, a wątpię, bym kiedykolwiek zdołał zaoszczędzić tyle pieniędzy, by przeprawić się przez ocean!  
–    Ze mną byłoby to możliwe – powiedział Daiki.- Kiedy już uwolnię Satsuki, zacznę zbierać pieniądze na ciebie.  
    Roześmiałem się na te słowa, sądząc, że to żart. Zdziwiła mnie jednak całkiem poważna mina Aomine. Mężczyzna bez słowa komentarza napił się sake.  
–    Dlaczego niby miałbyś to robić?- zapytałem retorycznie, uśmiechając się do niego lekko. Nic nas przecież nie łączyło, byliśmy sobie praktycznie obcy. Owszem, zbliżyliśmy się do siebie odrobinę poprzez rozmowę oraz wcześniejszy pocałunek, poza tym przyjaźniłem się z jego przyjaciółką, służyłem jej... ale jaki niby mógłby mieć powód, by chcieć mnie wykupić? Przyjaźń z Satsuki to za mało, by uznać to za odpowiedni powód.  
    Aomine jednak nie odpowiedział na moje pytanie. Znów upił łyk sake, następnie odłożył czarkę i westchnął przeciągle. Rozpiął swą marynarkę i odrzucił ją na bok. Zacząłem trochę się denerwować, domyśliłem się bowiem, że Daiki chce przejść do „drugiej części” naszego spotkania.  
–    Czy już lepiej się czujesz?- zapytał mnie delikatnie.  
–    Eh? Tak.- Skinąłem głową, uśmiechając się lekko.- Reocchi troskliwie się mną opiekował, wygląda na to, że wyleczył mnie całkowicie. Już nic mnie nie boli.  
–    To z całą pewnością było bardzo przykre doświadczenie...- Aomine zacisnął dłonie w pięści.- Tacy ludzie powinni zdychać w męczarniach.  
–    Strach pomyśleć jak wiele osób skrzywdził – westchnąłem ciężko.- Miejmy nadzieję, że już się tutaj nie pojawi. Aida-sama wspominała mi ostatnio, że Haizaki powinien zapłacić o wiele więcej za zranienie mnie. Więc jeśli kiedyś przyjdzie, z pewnością spłaci dług.  
–    Oby nie napotkał wcześniej mnie, bo Aida-sama sporo na tym ucierpi – warknął, krzywiąc się lekko.- A zresztą... mniejsza o to, nie rozmawiajmy o nim. Wybacz, że poruszyłem temat, chcę mieć po prostu pewność, że nie cierpisz.  
–    Nic mi nie jest.- Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.  
–    Posłuchaj, jeśli nie czujesz się na siłach, to wystarczy powiedzieć. Nie mam zamiaru zmuszać cię do czegokolwiek.  
–    Bardzo ci dziękuję, Aominecchi – powiedziałem z wdzięcznością, pozwalając sobie ostrożnie dotknąć jego dłoni.- To wiele dla mnie znaczy. Ale nie musisz się o mnie martwić, naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku. I... nie chcę cię oszukiwać, ani zatajać przed tobą własnych motywów, ale nie ukrywam, iż... potrzebuję tego – wyszeptałem, zagryzając wargę z zawstydzenia.- Wiem, że to okrutne, wykorzystywać cię w ten sposób, ale jesteś jedynym mężczyzną, do którego mogę mieć zaufanie. Dopiero zaczynam bycie męską kurtyzaną i, choć niezwykle mnie to brzydzi, pragnę się odpowiednio do tego przygotować. Wiem, że będę spięty na początku, ale proszę cię, bądź dla mnie cierpliwy. Nie jesteś mi nic winien i niczego mi nie zawdzięczasz, pozostaje mi więc jedynie prosić cię o to, abyś okazał mi serce i spróbował być tak delikatny, jak za pierwszym razem.  
–    Raczej mi się to wtedy nie udało – westchnął Aomine, mocniej ściskając moją dłoń.- Straciłem nad sobą panowanie i nie będę kłamał – obawiam się, że to znów może się stać. Nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego, jak piękny jesteś i jak bardzo twoje ciało, a wręcz sama obecność wpływa na mnie.  
–    Mi-miło mi... chyba...  
–    Rozumiem, że brzydzi cię stosunek ze mną, jednak obiecuję się postarać. Z chęcią ci pomogę, w końcu ostatecznie nie będę jedynym, a rad jestem, iż obdarzyłeś mnie zaufaniem...  
–    T-to nie tak, że seks z tobą mnie brzydzi, Aominecchi!- wykrzyknąłem gorączkowo.- Brzydzi mnie jedynie to, do czego ostatecznie jestem zmuszany. Wolałbym... no nie wiem, wybierać sobie chociaż...- Poczułem, że moje policzki niemal płoną od intensywnego rumieńca.- W-wiem, że to nie brzmi najlepiej, ale gdybym miał możliwość odmówienia Haizakiemu czy też jakimś grubym, ohydnym, spoconym m-mężczyznom, t-to, no nie ukrywam, że bardzo bym się c-cieszył...  
–    A mnie byś pozwolił?  
–    Tak!- Spojrzałem na niego z zapałem, nie zdając sobie jeszcze sprawy z tego, że nie pytał poważnie.- Aominecchi, jesteś nie tylko przystojny, ale i wręcz... no... no kochany! Wcale nie zależy ci tylko na własnych przyjemnościach, przede wszystkim myślisz o Momocchi, a także o mnie, bo starasz się zadbać o mój komfort! Szczerze mówiąc, gdybym miał jakikolwiek wybór, to oddawałbym się tylko tobie!  
    Do tej pory Aomine patrzył na mnie z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem, jednak po ostatnim zdaniu jego szczęka opadła, a on zarumienił się po same uszy.   
    Wyglądało na to, że powiedziałem trochę za dużo...   
–    Uhm, przepraszam, nie chciałem cię wprowadzić w zakłopotanie...  
–    Nie, nie, nie czuję się zakłopotany!- powiedział Aomine, odchrząkując głośno.- Coś ty! Ja, zakłopotany? Też coś, hahaha!  
–    Oh, rozumiem...- mruknąłem, choć niezbyt przekonany. Być może rzeczywiście wcale go nie zawstydziłem, ale dlaczego tak się czerwienił? Czyżby miał gorączkę?  
–    Więc, ehm...- Znów odchrząknął.- Mamy jeszcze prawie dwie godziny, nie musimy się spieszyć, prawda?- Przytaknąłem.- W takim razie, może zaczniemy... tego, no... n-nie... n-niewinnie?  
–    To znaczy?- zapytałem niepewnie.  
–    No... jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to chciałbym cię pocałować...  
    Poczułem kolejną nagłą falę ciepła, przepływającą przez całe moje ciało. Nie rozumiałem, skąd u mnie brała się tego typu reakcja, jednak wystarczyły same słowa Aomine, delikatny ton jego głosu i ciepłe spojrzenie, by zniewolił mnie do reszty.  
    Gdyby chciał, z całą pewnością przekonałby mnie jeszcze do wielu, wielu innych rzeczy.  
    Pierwsze chwile naszego zbliżenia były rzeczywiście niewinne. Daiki nie spiesznie pochylił się nade mną, składając na mych ustach motyli pocałunek, trwał przez moment w bezruchu z zamkniętymi oczami. Usłyszałem jak przełyka ślinę. Następnie rozchylił nieco wargi, gotów pogłębić pieszczotę, ja sam również poszedłem w jego ślady, nieco bardziej nieśmiało lecz ochoczo przyjmując słodycz jego ust.  
    Dłoń Aomine powędrowała do mojego pasa, powoli odwiązała go i wsunęła się pod materiał kimona, dotykając rozgrzanej skóry. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko, czując łaskoczący dreszczyk, przysunąłem się jeszcze bliżej ciemnoskórego mężczyzny.  
    Nawzajem zdjęliśmy swoje ubrania – jego marynarka była nieco szorstka w dotyku, jednak zainteresowały mnie jej wąskie rękawy, przylegające do ciała, podobnie jak i spodnie. Gdy byliśmy już zupełnie nadzy, Aomine delikatnie pchnął mnie na miękkie poduszki ułożone na posłaniu, sam zaś usadowił się wygodnie między moimi nogami. Denerwowałem się, widziałem jak moje uda i kolana drżą nieznacznie, acz widocznie – Daiki również to zauważył, jednak przesunął jedynie dłonią po mym lewym udzie, pochylając się niżej, by znów mnie pocałować. Objąłem jego szyję ramionami, witając z westchnieniem tę delikatną pieszczotę.   
    Starałem się zapomnieć o wciąż rosnącym zdenerwowaniu, oddając się przyjemnościom, jednak nie było łatwo – byłem spięty, czułem jakby moje ciało samo zaciskało się silnie, choć Aomine nie zrobił niczego wskazującego na to, że już teraz chce we mnie wejść. Był powolny i cierpliwy, leniwie całował moje usta, szyję i dekolt, zniżając się ostrożnie aż do sutków. Krzyknąłem cicho, kiedy wziął jednego z nich do ust i zaczął delikatnie ssać. Zagryzłem wargę, zaciskając powieki, odruchowo zapragnąłem ścisnąć ze sobą nogi, tym samym więżąc w ich uścisku Daikiego. Jemu jednak najwyraźniej się to spodobało, usłyszałem bowiem jego cichy jęk, a on sam sięgnął dłonią do tyłu i przytrzymał moje udo przy jego biodrze.  
    Wsunąłem dłoń w jego włosy, oddychając głęboko. Czułem dreszcze przechodzące po całym moje ciele, kiedy raz po raz Aomine ostrożnie przygryzał sutek, lub kiedy zataczał językiem powolne kręgi wokół niego.   
    Jego pocałunki zaczęły powoli sunąć wzdłuż mojego ciała, wytyczając językiem płomienny szlak na klatce piersiowej i brzuchu, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do najwrażliwszej części mojego ciała. Obsypał pocałunkami mojego członka, ściskając lekko jądra, następnie zaś przesunął wzdłuż niego językiem. Z moich ust wyrwał się przeciągły jęk, palce obu dłoni zacisnąłem na granatowych włosach, szarpiąc nimi odruchowo. Moje podniecenie rosło z każdą kolejną chwilą.   
    A to był dopiero początek.  
    Kiedy Aomine niespodziewanie wsunął mojego penisa do swych ust, zaczerpnąłem głośno powietrza, wyginając biodra ku niemu. Czułem, że zaczyna brakować mi powietrza, jednak w moich płucach zadziałał jakby hamulec, który nie pozwalał mi ich użyć. Jedyne na czym byłem w stanie się skupić to gorący język Daikiego – czułem tylko jego dotyk i tylko jemu poświęcałem swoją uwagę.  
    Zaskakujące było to, jak szybko doszedłem. Nawet nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że to przynosi mi tak wielką rozkosz – czułem zawstydzenie, kiedy spuściłem się wprost do ust Aomine. Chciałem go przeprosić, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle, a sam Daiki, zarumieniony, spojrzał na mnie uważnie, przecierając usta.  
–    Odwrócisz się?- zapytał nieco ochrypłym głosem, przecierając usta wierzchem dłoni.  
    Ledwie mogłem się podźwignąć, tak bardzo trzęsły mi się nogi – nie było to jednak powodem zdenerwowania. O dziwo, te powoli mijało, zastąpione chęcią odczuwania kolejnych przyjemnych doznań. Nie byłem jeszcze przesadnie rozluźniony, jednak gdzieś w głębi siebie wierzyłem, że zdołam przygotować się dla Daikiego, jeśli tylko ten da mi odrobinę czasu i odpowiednio mnie przygotuje.  
    Odwróciłem się posłusznie, stając na czworakach i wypinając się ku niemu. Wciąż czułem się nieco niezręcznie w tej pozycji, jednak mój umysł zasnuło coś w rodzaju mgły, nie byłem w stanie trzeźwo myśleć o tym jak perwersyjnie musiałem wyglądać w tamtej chwili.   
    Dłonie Aomine były niezwykle ciepłe, niemal gorące. Miałem wrażenie, że ich dotyk pozostawia na mojej skórze rozgrzane ślady, najpierw na udach, potem na pośladkach. Opierając się na przedramionach, przyciągnąłem do siebie jedną z poduszek, by móc lada moment ukryć w niej twarz. Usłyszałem odgłos otwieranej buteleczki ze śliską substancją używaną do tego rodzaju seksu, odczekałem chwilę w napięciu, aż w końcu poczułem drażniący mój otwór palec Daikiego. I znów, nie spieszył się, powoli wsuwał go i wysuwał, niemal leniwie poszerzając mnie coraz bardziej.   
    Skupiłem się na odczuwanej przyjemności, dzięki czemu zdołałem całkiem szybko przyzwyczaić się – jednak wciąż był to tylko jeden palec. Kiedy doszedł drugi, nieco więcej czasu zajęło mi przystosowanie się do niego. Mimo rozkoszy, mimo jęków i westchnień i jęków, które wydobywały się z mojego gardła, Aomine wciąż musiał pozostawać cierpliwym.   
    Kiedy Daiki zaczął wsuwać trzy palce jednocześnie, odruchowo zacisnąłem się na nich silnie. Zagryzłem wargę, próbując powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy bezradności, mając wrażenie, że to już koniec, że z całą pewnością nie będę w stanie się rozluźnić, że nie będę mógł postąpić nawet najmniejszego kroku dalej – jednak Aomine poczekał chwilę, po czym, gdy nadal nie uczyniłem żadnych „postępów”, zaczął powoli głaskać mnie po plecach.   
    To było przyjemne uczucie. Jego rozgrzana dłoń sunęła wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa, odrobinę szorstka, a jednak niezwykle delikatna. Z początku nieco zaskoczył mnie ten gest, jednak po chwili bardziej zdumiał mnie fakt, że dzięki temu zaczynam czuć się... inaczej. Bezpieczniej? Z całą pewnością lepiej, może też nieco pewniej. Oddychając głęboko, zacisnąłem powieki, zdeterminowany, z mocnym postanowieniem, by więcej się nie mazać. Byłem przecież mężczyzną!   
    Upłynęło jeszcze kilka długich minut, nim w końcu udało mi się rozluźnić. Palce Aomine nie wsuwały się zbyt głęboko, jednak w pewnym momencie niemal musnęły wrażliwe miejsce wewnątrz mnie, co nieco mnie zrelaksowało. Nie miałem odwagi prosić Daikiego, by powtórzył to, dlatego milczałem, z całych sił próbując się rozluźnić.  
    Aomine powoli wycofał się, wysuwał każdy palec po kolei. Zniżyłem się nieco bardziej, słysząc szelest poduszek, gdy Daiki poruszył się, chcąc przybrać dogodną pozycję. Teraz moje zdenerwowanie wzrosło, nie pozwoliłem jednak na to, by mną zapanowało – odetchnąłem głęboko, a myśl o ciepłym, czułym dotyku ciemnoskórego pozwoliła mi się uspokoić.   
    Daiki odczekał jeszcze chwilę, nim wsunął się we mnie bardzo powoli, stopniowo zagłębiając coraz bardziej. Byłem mu za to wdzięczny, bo dzięki temu w zupełności mogłem się przyzwyczaić do nowego uczucia. Usłyszałem, jak próbuje powstrzymać jęk, jednak na nic mu się to zdało. Oddychał ciężko, raz po raz stękając z wysiłku, jaki sprawiało mu powolne tempo naszej miłości.   
    Zacisnąłem dłonie na poduszkach, kiedy zaczął się we mnie poruszać. Z początku poczułem niewielkie ukłucie bólu, jednak szybko ono minęło i mogłem bez reszty poświęcić uwagę tylko uczuciu przyjemności. Członek Aomine muskał mój wrażliwy punkt, wprawiając moje ciało w drżenie, czułem się niesamowicie. Odruchowo sam zacząłem poruszać biodrami w przód i tył, nabijając się na męskość Daikiego, do momentu w którym ten nie przytrzymał moich bioder. Wówczas przyspieszył własne ruchy, najwyraźniej dochodząc do wniosku, że może sobie na to pozwolić, skoro zacząłem odpowiadać na tę pieszczotę.  
    I, niech mi bogowie wybaczą, nie miałem nic przeciwko.  
    Seks z kobietami był przyjemny, lubiłem to uczucie gdy zagłębiałem się w ich łonie, jednak w porównaniu z tym, co odczuwałem podczas kochania się z Aomine, wspomnienia tamtych chwil wydawały się być zupełnie nieważne, nieistotne, niewarte przypominania sobie o nich. Mogłem jedynie oddać się zupełnie chwili obecnej – w całości dać się jej pochłonąć.  
–    Ah... Aominecchi!- jęknąłem przeciągle, wypinając się ku niemu.  
–    Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Daiki, pochylając się nade mną i chwytając mojego członka wciąż śliską od płynu dłonią. Zaczął poruszać nią wzdłuż niego, przez co odczuwana przeze mnie rozkosz stała się dwa razy silniejsza.  
    Stęknąłem, chwytając jego nadgarstek – nie poruszałem nim, nie nakazywałem mu zwolnić czy przyspieszyć; chciałem po prostu trzymać go za rękę, być możliwie jak najbliżej niego.  
    Daiki zwolnił na moment, przez chwilę pieszcząc mnie jedynie dłonią, po chwili znów wznowił ruchy bioder. Czułem, że z każdą kolejną chwilą słabnę, moje nogi trzęsły się, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać się w tej pozycji – tak bardzo zatracałem się w tamtej chwili. W pewnym momencie Aomine musiał mnie wręcz podtrzymywać za biodra, ponieważ zacząłem z wolna rozsuwać nogi i zniżać się ku poduszkom.  
    Byłem pewien, że odgłosy naszych przyjemności słychać na korytarzu, a może i nawet w pokojach obok. Nie dbałem jednak o to, choć był moment, kiedy próbowałem zamilknąć, zawstydzony. Ostatecznie przestałem się powstrzymywać, raz po raz jęcząc wyjątkowo głośno.  
    W końcu doszedłem jako pierwszy, brudząc posłanie. Tym samym zacisnąłem ścianki mojego odbytu, przez co Daikiemu trudniej było się we mnie poruszać, lecz jednocześnie rozkosz została zwiększona – po chwili usłyszałem jak dyszy ciężko, pojękując, mocno nabijając się we mnie i pozostawiając w mym wnętrzu spermę.   
    Osunąłem się na posłanie, zapominając o tym, że moment wcześniej nieco je poplamiłem. Dysząc ciężko próbowałem odetchnąć głęboko, uspokoić szalejące w piersi serce. Aomine ułożył się bokiem przy mnie, by móc na mnie patrzeć. Uśmiechnął się lekko, odgarniając moje włosy.  
–    Było lepiej, prawda?- zapytał, łapiąc oddech.- Lepiej, niż za pierwszym razem?  
–    Mhm...- Pokiwałem głową, nie mając siły wydobyć z siebie głosy. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego nieśmiało, mając nadzieję, że to zmieni jego niespokojny wyraz twarzy. Podziałało.  
–    Wiesz, mamy jeszcze prawie godzinę... Myślę, że trochę odpoczniemy i może jeszcze trochę popieścimy?  
–    Jasne – mruknąłem, czerwieniąc się mocno na twarzy.- N-nie mam nic... przeciwko...  
    Aomine uśmiechnął się, zadowolony, po czym ułożył się wygodnie i, wpatrując się we mnie, nie przestawał głaskać mnie po głowie. Ja sam patrzyłem na niego jak na pięknie namalowany obrazek, nie wierząc w to, że dane mi było spotkać kogoś tak wyjątkowego, jak on.  
    To było prawdziwe szczęście w nieszczęściu.  
  



	8. Chapter 8

    W ciągu kilku kolejnych miesięcy pracy w Domu Uciech, miałem szansę przyzwyczaić się do nowych zajęć, jakie stały się moimi obowiązkami. Tak – obowiązkami. Odkąd zgodziłem się na pierwszą noc z Aomine po gwałcie, oficjalnie zostałem męską kurtyzaną. Co prawda „oficjalnie”, to raczej za dużo powiedziane – większość klientów nie interesowała się mężczyznami, toteż nie wiedzieli, iż w ogóle są oni sprzedawani.  
    W obliczu moich nowych zadań, stając się osobą niemal na równi z innymi prostytutkami, Aida-sama postanowiła nadać mi przydomek, podobnie jak to było z innymi pracownikami tego pokroju. Byłem nieco zaskoczony, że także mężczyznom nadaje się imiona kwiatów. Kiedy zapytałem o to moich współlokatorów, ci przyznali, że także takie posiadają – Reo był Różą, a Kuroko Fiołkiem.  
–    Ponieważ od dziś zakres twych obowiązków się poszerzył, winnam nadać ci odpowiedni przydomek – powiedziała tamtego dnia Riko, wezwawszy mnie do siebie.- Mój mąż zwykle robi to osobiście, według własnego gustu, jeśli tak to mogę nazwać, ja jednak zawsze pytam o to, jakim kwiatem chciałaby być kurtyzana. Możliwe jednak, że nie interesujesz się tym tematem, toteż po prostu jakoś dojdziemy do porozumienia. Wysunę ci kilka propozycji, a ty wybierzesz jedną z nich.  
–    Dobrze.- Skinąłem posłusznie głową, rumiany na twarzy. Myśl, że miałem otrzymać przydomek, który nadawano prostytutkom, nieco mnie zawstydzała i żenowała.  
–    Myślałam między innymi o Żonkilu, ponieważ kolor twoich włosów bardzo przypomina jego płatki. Podobnie także Forsycja. Jeśli jednak żadne z tych ci się nie podoba, możemy pójść w inne kolory: Aster, Storczyk lub Lawenda.  
    Zastanowiłem się przez chwilę, rozważając każdą z opcji. Rzeczywiście nie interesowałem się zbytnio kwiatami, wiedziałem jednak jak wyglądają te przedstawione mi przez Aidę. No, może prócz forsycji i storczyka. Astry mi się podobały, podobnie jak żonkile, zaś zapach lawendy bardzo mnie pociągał – sam nawet jako dziecko dbałem o niewielki zagajnik lawendy na wzgórzu nieopodal mego domu.   
    Mimo to jednak nie byłem w stanie zdecydować się na jeden konkretny kwiat – miał to przecież być przydomek na najbliższe lata. Mimo pracy, jaką musiałem wykonywać, pragnąłem być dumny z wyjątkowości i znaczenia kwiatu, którym miałem się nazwać.  
–    Aida-sama?- Uniosłem głowę, patrząc na nią nieco zawstydzony.- Czy... czy te kwiaty mają jakieś znaczenie?  
–    Oczywiście – odparła Riko.- Każdy kwiat ma jakieś znaczenie. Czy chcesz je poznać?  
–    Szczerze mówiąc...- Poruszyłem się nerwowo na poduszce, na której siedziałem, nie będąc do końca pewnym w jaki sposób powinienem powiedzieć to, co chodziło mi po głowie odkąd dowiedziałem się, iż zostanę nazwany.- Myślę teraz o... o twojej opowieści...  
–    Mojej opowieści?- powtórzyła, patrząc na mnie nieco chłodno.  
–    Tak.- Skinąłem głową, zacisnąłem pięści na kolanach.- Chodzi o historię pani i pani córek... oraz nienarodzonego syna, któremu dała pani na imię Kiku.   
    Zwykle Aida-sama nie dawała poznać po sobie jakichkolwiek emocji, teraz jednak ujrzałem w jej oczach wyraźne zaskoczenie. Zamrugała kilka razy, przyglądając mi się uważnie.  
–    Ryouta...- zaczęła powoli.- Czy chcesz się nazwać właśnie Kiku? Chryzantema?  
–    Uhm... tak.- Znów skinąłem głową, z nieco większą stanowczością.- Sporo o nim myślałem w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy. Być może to dosyć niestosowne, by to właśnie mężczyzna nazywał siebie w ten sposób... jednak z racji tego, że opowiedziała mi pani o tamtych wydarzeniach, wziąłem je sobie głęboko do serca i zinterpretowałem na własny sposób.   
–    Co masz na myśli?  
–    Powiedziała pani, że chryzantema to kwiat, którym nikogo się nie obdarowuje, kojarzący się wszystkim ze smutkiem i rozpaczą po utracie bliskich. Mówiła pani również o jego właściwym znaczeniu, o miłości, oddaniu i myśleniu o bliskich.- Spuściłem wzrok, rumieniąc się lekko.- Gdybym był kobietą, a także i teraz... chciałbym nazywać się Chryzantemą. Pragnąłbym w ten sposób oddać hołd wszystkim tym, którzy zostali w przeszłości zranieni. Zawsze pamiętać o nich, o cierpieniu, jakie znosili, o gniewie, rozpaczy i tęsknocie... Chciałbym być jednocześnie osobą, która przejmie na swe barki ciężar, jaki mogłyby nosić inni niewinni ludzie. Co prawda nie jestem kobietą, i mimo wszystko niewielu mężczyzn mnie wynajmowało... Jednak jeśli to nie problem, to chciałbym być właśnie Chryzantemą. Przepraszam, to odrobinę egoistyczne!- dodałem na koniec, rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej.  
–    Nie uważam tak – powiedziała spokojnie Riko.- Kim jak kim, ale tobą z całą pewnością nie kieruje egoizm. Wygląda na to, że dobrze zrobiłam, opowiadając ci własną historię. Sądzę, że nikt nie zasługuje na ten przydomek bardziej niż ty, Ryouta.  
–    Eh?- Spojrzałem na nią z zaskoczeniem.  
–    Jesteś wrażliwy.- Uśmiechnęła się do mnie delikatnie.- Wrażliwy, cierpliwy i wyrozumiały, lecz jednocześnie jesteś jednym z najsilniejszych mężczyzn, jakich kiedykolwiek poznałam i prawdopodobnie poznam. Wszystko ze względu na twoją dobroć i poświęcenie. Jesteś gotów oddać się sprawie i mimo tego, do czego jesteś zmuszany, wyciągasz wnioski i próbujesz odnaleźć głębsze znaczenie swojej pracy. Tej ważnej cechy brakuje wszystkim w tym Domu Uciech, nawet Magnolii. Oczywiście, trudno im się dziwić, w końcu przybyły tu nie z własnej woli i cierpią, tęskniąc za rodziną i przyjaciółmi, będąc wykorzystywane w okrutny i perwersyjny sposób. Jednakże ty jeden rozumiesz czym tak naprawdę jest to miejsce. Rozumiesz, że jest ono potrzebne, że jest niezbędne, by ocalić niewinne istnienia przed tym, co mogłoby je czekać, gdyby nie Miasto Zmysłów. Jestem ci za to bardzo wdzięczna, Ryouta.  
–    Ja... chcę tylko... póki tu jestem...- jąkałem się nerwowo, będąc pod wrażeniem usłyszanego z ust Aidy komplementu.  
–    Wiem, mój drogi.- Riko uśmiechnęła się do mnie po raz kolejny.- I wierzę, że jesteś osobą, która może wiele zmienić w naszym świecie.  
    Od naszej rozmowy minął już ponad miesiąc i od tamtej pory nosiłem przydomek Chryzantemy. Byłem dumny ze swego imienia i z radością podzieliłem się moim nazwaniem z Kuroko i Reo. Obaj byli zaskoczeni, że wybrałem kwiat kojarzący się ze smutkiem i śmiercią, widziałem to w ich oczach, żaden jednak nie skomentował tego negatywnie. Ja zaś nie zamierzałem tłumaczyć im prawdziwego znaczenia chryzantemy, nie szukałem przecież pogłosu i oklasków – chciałem w milczeniu oddawać cześć tym, dla których wybrałem to imię.  
    Moje życie nabrało pewnego rodzaju nowej rutyny. Codziennie zajmowałem się opieką nad Magnolią, odliczałem czas wykupiony przez klientów, raz po raz dołączając do ich igraszek. Zdarzało się dosyć rzadko, choć, jak usłyszałem od innych wakaimono, częściej niż oni. Jedynie Reo, znany już wśród grupy mężczyzn lubiących męskie ciała, był kupowany niemal każdego dnia.   
–    Wszystko to dzięki doświadczeniu, które posiadłem – wyjaśnił mi kiedyś.- Brak mi tak wielkiej urody jak twoja, jednak mimo to przyciągam do siebie mężczyzn i, nawet jeśli do tej pory lubili tylko towarzystwo kobiet, dla mnie często robili wyjątek. Być może dlatego, że wyglądam trochę jak kobieta – zaśmiał się.- Gdyby mnie pomalowano, z całą pewnością wyglądałbym jak zawodowa kurtyzana! W każdym razie, musiałem szybko się przyzwyczaić, a ponieważ nie ukrywam, że podobało mi się zainteresowanie mężczyzn, nauczyłem się, jak przyciągać ich jeszcze bardziej.  
–    Nauczyłeś się?- powtórzyłem, patrząc na niego pytająco.- W jaki sposób?  
–    Oh, no wiesz...- Reo z rozbawieniem machnął dłonią.- Z czasem byłem tak dobry w te klocki, że paru klientów mogłem owinąć sobie wokół palca. Kilku z nich do dziś kupuje mi prezenty od czasu do czasu!  
    Byłem pod wrażeniem jego słów. Co prawda sam nie byłbym w stanie omotać własnych klientów, nawet jeśli nauczyłbym się sprawiać im niezwykłą przyjemność, jednak do pewnego stopnia podziwiałem Mibuchiego.  
    Poza paroma klientami Momoi, którzy się mną zainteresowali, głównie oddawałem się Aomine. Bardzo zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, za każdym razem gdy do mnie przychodził, wykupował minimum dwie godziny, byśmy najpierw mogli ze sobą porozmawiać. Czułem, że łączy nas niezwykła nić zrozumienia, poznawaliśmy się coraz lepiej i zdążyliśmy się już zaprzyjaźnić. Seks nie wyglądał jak zwykły akt pożądania, raczej bardziej jak namiętne okazywanie pozytywnych uczuć wobec siebie – właśnie dlatego tak bardzo lubiłem spotykać się z Aomine. Każdy dzień z nim spędzony sprawiał, że potrafiłem uśmiechać się przez kilka kolejnych. Daiki sprawiał, że mimo tego, co musiałem robić, były momenty, gdy sprawiało mi to przyjemność.   
    Sądziłem, że mól los ustanowił dla mnie pewne reguły rządzące moim życiem, rutynę, której zmuszony byłem się poddać. Myślałem, że nic już się nie zmieni, przynajmniej do czasu gdy skończę pracę w Domu Uciech.  
    Wówczas jednak pojawił się nowy klient.  
    Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem go w pokoju Magnolii, właściwie to w ogóle nigdy go nie widziałem. Co dziwniejsze, nie przyszedł on kupić Satsuki – zapłacił za mnie.  
    Było to jakieś dwa miesiące po moim nazwaniu. Zjawił się późnym wieczorem, kiedy Magnolia skończyła już pracę i teoretycznie także ja również skończyłem swoją. Zgodziłem się jednak przyjąć tego jednego klienta, stwierdziłem bowiem, że to nic wielkiego – nie było przesadnie późno, a Dom Uciech był otwarty cały czas.  
    Zaczekałem na niego w przyznanym mi pokoju, nieco się denerwując, jak zawsze zresztą. Rozsiadłem się na poduszkach i cierpliwie oczekiwałem, aż rozsuną się shoji i ujrzę mojego nowego klienta. Kiedy to nastąpiło, byłem naprawdę zaskoczony.  
    Mój klient należał do przystojnych, czarnowłosych mężczyzn. Miał delikatnie skośne, bardzo ciemne oczy, ubrany był w gustowne kimono. Poruszałam się z gracją i elegancją, a na jego twarzy gościł delikatny uśmiech.   
–    Witaj, panie – powiedziałem cicho.  
–    Witaj, Ryouta – odparł mężczyzna.- Cieszę się, że mnie przyjąłeś, mimo zakończenia swoich obowiązków.  
    Zdziwiłem się, że wiedział, iż na dziś skończyłem pracę, nie skomentowałem tego jednak i uśmiechnąłem się do niego w odpowiedzi. Mężczyzna podszedł bliżej i usiadł na poduszkach, wzdychając lekko.  
–    Czy zechcesz napić się sake, mój panie?- zapytałem grzecznie.  
–    Dziękuję, nie piję alkoholu. Ale jeśli sam chcesz się napić, to nie krępuj się.  
–    Nie wolno mi.- Pokręciłem głową.- Czy wobec tego chcesz już rozpocząć, panie? Ile czasu nam dano?  
–    Poprosiłem o jedną godzinę – odpowiedział spokojnie.- Ale nie musimy się spieszyć. To wystarczająca ilość czasu.   
    Sposób, w jaki się wyrażał trochę mnie zawstydzał. Wyglądało na to, że mój nowy klient jest wysoko urodzonym urzędnikiem, tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało. Oczywiście, w tym Domu Uciech na kurtyzany mogli sobie pozwolić tylko ludzie bogaci, lecz pracowały tutaj także te „gorsze” i tańsze. Sądziłem więc, że mężczyzna należy do grupy tych osób, które kupuje właśnie te tanie prostytutki, w końcu nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałem.  
–    Uhm... mój panie, czy wolno mi wiedzieć, dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie mnie? Nigdy nie widziałem cię u Magnolii.  
–    Nigdy nie kupiłem Satsuki – wyjaśnił z uśmiechem.- Do tej pory korzystałem z usług Maiyui lub Chizuru. Ostatnio jednak usłyszałem o tobie, mój drogi, miałem również okazję spotkać cię na korytarzu, choć z całą pewnością nie zwróciłeś na mnie uwagi. Chizuru wyjaśniła mi kim jesteś, dodała również, że od kilku miesięcy można cię kupić.   
–    Mimo to jednak nie jestem przesadnie doświadczony, panie...- powiedziałem z zawstydzeniem.  
–    To nie stanowi problemu – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szerzej.- Nigdy nie byłem gwałtowny ani zachłanny, więc nie musisz się martwić, że cię skrzywdzę. Jestem również bardzo cierpliwy. I nie nazywaj mnie „panem” - dodał, marszcząc lekko brwi.- Na imię mi Shun. Izuki Shun.  
–    Miło mi cię poznać, Izuki-sama.- Skłoniłem się przed nim, jak uczyła mnie Momoi. Mężczyzna odpowiedział skinieniem głowy.   
–    Czy wielu już przyjąłeś, Ryouta?- zapytał.- Mam na myśli, czy klienci często cię wykupują.  
–    Średnio dwa-trzy w tygodniu.- Wzruszyłem lekko ramionami.- To mało w porównaniu do kurtyzan, jednak całkiem sporo, jeśli chodzi o wakaimono.   
–    Rzeczywiście – przytaknął Izuki.- Pytałem z ciekawości. Jesteś niezwykle urodziwy, Ryouta. Twoja uroda jest wyjątkowa, nie przypomina kobiecej, lecz ma coś w sobie, co przyciąga mężczyzn i nie pozwala im się uwolnić. Mnie także oczarowałeś – dodał, uśmiechając się sympatycznie.  
–    Ja... ja nieświadomie...  
    Izuki roześmiał się lekko, wyraźnie rozbawiony. Machnął dłonią, spoglądając na mnie.  
–    O nic cię przecież nie obwiniam – powiedział.- Przyznaję, że pierwszy raz jestem pod urokiem mężczyzny z tego Domu, jednak czasami wpadam do innych, gdzie również mnie znają. Lubię towarzystwo zarówno kobiet jak i mężczyzn.  
–    Rozumiem.  
–    Ile masz lat?  
–    Piętnaście.  
–    Ja mam trzydzieści dwa. Czy przeszkadza ci różnica w wieku?  
–    Nie, skąd.- Pokręciłem głową.  
–    Pytam, ponieważ mogę wydawać ci się stary*.  
    Uśmiechnąłem się jedynie w odpowiedzi, nie wiedząc co rzec. Do tej pory zwyczajnie nie zwracałem uwagi na wiek moich klientów, nie pytałem ich przecież o to, nie próbowałem również osądzić go na podstawie ich wyglądu.   
–    Przejdźmy do rzeczy – powiedział Izuki.- Czy jest coś, czego nie lubisz? Ja na przykład przepadam za całowaniem. Lubię dotyk czyichś warg na moich własnych. Nie chcę jednak robić czegoś, co tobie nie odpowiada.  
–    Chyba nie ma takiej rzeczy – odpowiedziałem.- Chyba, że...- Zagryzłem wargę, rumieniąc się.- Uhm... nie lubię, kiedy ktoś mnie bije... na przykład gdy uderza dłonią o moje pośladki...  
–    Nigdy jeszcze nie podniosłem ręki na osobę, z którą się kochałem – zapewnił Izuki, rozwiązując pas swojego kimona.- Możesz być pewien, że cię nie skrzywdzę.   
    Poszedłem w jego ślady, również zdejmując swoje ubranie. Izuki czekał, aż skończę, a potem przysunął się do mnie i, obejmując mnie ciepłymi dłońmi, pocałował mnie czule. Oczywiście, odpowiedziałem na tę pieszczotę, z początku zupełnie odruchowo, jak nakazywała mi moja praca, po chwili jednak poczułem przyjemność. Wargi Izukiego były miękkie i smakowały malinami, a osobiście przepadałem za tymi owocami. Objąłem ramionami jego szyję i pozwoliłem sobie, by przysunąć się jeszcze bardziej.  
    Język Shuna był jeszcze sprawniejszy niż Aomine, choć z Daikim bardzo dużo się całowaliśmy. Skoro Izuki był w tym taki doświadczony, rzeczywiście musiał to bardzo lubić. Nasze ciała zaczynały powoli reagować na bliskość, ocierały się o siebie wzajemnie. Zacząłem powoli opadać na plecy, by się położyć, jednak niespodziewanie Izuki chwycił mnie za nadgarstki i powstrzymał.  
–    Nie tak – powiedział z uśmiechem.  
    Byłem nieco zaskoczony, jednak pozwoliłem mu pokierować mną. Shun położył się na plecach, pociągając mnie za sobą. Rozłożył nogi, bym sam mógł wygodniej się ułożyć. Wróciłem do pocałunków, trochę się denerwując. Do tej pory to ja zawsze leżałem, miałem wrażenie, że zdążyłem zapomnieć jak to jest być tym na górze.  
–    Całuj moją szyję, Ryouta – szepnął Izuki.- Potem możesz zejść niżej, na barki, piersi i brzuch. Czy wcześniej tego nie robiłeś?  
–    Zwykle to leżę, kiedy klient...- urwałem, zawstydzony.  
–    W porządku, to nic wielkiego.- Shun uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie.- Będę tobą kierował, dzięki czemu następnym razem będziesz wiedział, jak sprawić klientom jeszcze większą rozkosz. Dobrze jest od czasu do czasu zdominować go.   
    Skinąłem głową, zgadzając się na jego propozycję. Zacząłem powoli całować jego szyję, podczas gdy on objął mnie i odchylił z westchnieniem głowę, by ułatwić mi do niej dostęp. Jego uda zacisnęły się delikatnie na moich biodrach, czułem na podbrzuszu jego stwardniałego członka. Przymknąłem oczy, skupiając się na moim zajęciu. Chwilę później zjechałem niżej, obsypując pocałunkami jego barki i klatkę piersiową. Po chwili wahania przesunąłem językiem po jego lewym sutku. Izuki jęknął pode mną cicho, wsuwając dłoń w moje włosy i przyciskając lekko moją głowę. Zrozumiałem, że pieszczota ta przypadła mu do gustu, toteż powtórzyłem ją. Przez dłuższy moment lizałem sutek, potem zacząłem go ostrożnie ssać. Myślałem, by go delikatnie przygryźć – tak jak czasami robił mi to Aomine – jednak gdy niechcący zahaczyłem o niego zębami, Shun wydał z siebie krótki, niezadowolony jęk. Uznałem to więc za ostrzeżenie, dlatego po prostu zająłem się drugim sutkiem, pieszcząc go z równym oddaniem jak ten lewy.  
    To był mój pierwszy raz, gdy do tego stopnia zajmowałem się klientem. Zwykle po prostu pozwalałem im na wszystko, żaden nie był zainteresowany niczym więcej prócz czystego seksu – chwilę mnie całowali, dotykali, a potem od razu wsuwali się we mnie, kończyli i wychodzili. Żaden nie prosił o to, bym ich podniecił, żaden nie kazał mi robić tego, czego pragnął Izuki. Nie przeszkadzało mi to, ponieważ czułem, że byłbym niezwykle zawstydzony, gdybym miał robić takie rzeczy. Jednak teraz, przy Shunie, moje hamulce gdzieś zniknęły. Chciałem postarać się, by było mu dobrze, pragnąłem spełnić jego oczekiwania.   
    Kiedy jednak zniżyłem się do jego krocza, czułem, że moja twarz płonie żywym ogniem. Nawet w przypadku Aomine nigdy nie posunąłem się do tego, by wziąć do ust jego członka – owszem, chciałem mu to zaproponować, ale ostatecznie brakło mi odwagi i w ostatniej chwili rezygnowałem z tego pomysłu.   
–    Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłem...- mruknąłem, zażenowany.- To znaczy raz, ale...  
–    W porządku, nie przejmuj się – wydyszał Izuki, spoglądając na mnie.- Zacznij powoli. Chwyć go i poliż czubek językiem. Potem możesz lekko go possać, polizać po całej długości, by go nawilżyć własną śliną. Dzięki temu będzie ci wygodniej wsuwać i wysuwać go z ust. Jeśli jednak bardzo cię to brzydzi...  
–    Nie, nie.- Pokręciłem pospiesznie głową.- Zrobię to! Proszę, powiedz mi, jeśli coś będzie nie tak.  
    Zaczerpnąłem głęboko powietrza, wstrzymałem je chwilę w płucach, a potem wypuściłem. Pochyliłem się nad kroczem Shuna, chwyciłem jego członka i, zgodnie z jego wskazówkami, polizałem wpierw czubek. Nie potrafiłem określić jednoznacznie jego smaku, ponieważ pierwszy raz się z nim spotkałem, lecz w żaden sposób mnie on nie obrzydzał.   
    Wsunąłem czubek jego członka do ust, possałem lekko, jednocześnie poruszając po nim językiem. Izuki jęknął cicho, widziałem jak zaciska dłonie na poduszkach. Przeszedłem do kolejnej jego wskazówki i zacząłem lizać jego penisa po całej długości, nawilżając śliną. Przy okazji poruszałem nieco dłonią, by było mu jeszcze przyjemniej.   
    Denerwowałem się, gdy następnie począłem wsuwać jego męskość do ust. Obawiałem się, że się zakrztuszę i przyniosę sobie mnóstwo wstydu, dlatego robiłem to bardzo powoli, wpierw przyzwyczajając się do uczucia wypełnienia. Kiedy byłem z Aomine, ten często ssał mojego członka, wsuwał go sobie aż do gardła – również chciałem tego spróbować, jednak gdy poczułem, jak czubek penisa Izukiego dotyka mojego języczka, wycofałem się. Trik, którego używał Daiki wymagał widocznie doświadczenia, w końcu nawet Aomine nie od razu zaczął to robić. Nie było sensu ryzykować, zwłaszcza, że czułbym się niezwykle głupio nie tyle gdybym się zakrztusił, co gdybym zwrócił mój obiad.   
–    Wystarczy, Ryouta – szepnął Shun, unosząc moją głowę. Wypuściłem jego członka z ust z głośnym odgłosem i przetarłem je wierzchem dłoni.- Dobrze ci poszło, możesz być z siebie dumny. Chyba bardziej twardy już nie będę, a nie chcę dochodzić w ten sposób.- To mówiąc, podniósł się i usiadł mi na udach.- Czy ujeżdżałeś już mężczyznę?  
–    Eh? N-nie – zaprzeczyłem nerwowo.  
–    To dosyć ciężkie zadanie dla początkującego – powiedział Izuki z łagodnym uśmiechem.- Nauczę cię tego, żebyś mógł to w przyszłości wykorzystać. Połóż się.  
–    Ja?- zdziwiłem się.  
–    Tak – zaśmiał się Shun.- Ten sposób będzie łatwiejszy i szybszy. Poza tym, właśnie po to do ciebie przyszedłem. Wolę być tym na dole, mój drogi. Dlatego dzisiejszej nocy to ty wejdziesz we mnie, nie na odwrót.  
    Byłem szczerze zszokowany tym obrotem spraw. Może i nie byłem męską kurtyzaną zbyt długo i nie przyjąłem zbyt wielu klientów, jednak nawet przez myśl mi nie przeszło, że pojawi się u mnie mężczyzna, który zapragnie, bym to ja był dominantem, a nie on.   
    Posłusznie położyłem się na plecach, podczas gdy Izuki przysunął się na kolanach i przerzucił przeze mnie nogę. Usiadł na moich udach, splunął na swoją dłoń i zwilżył śliną mojego członka.  
–    Ryouta, czy kochałeś się już dziewczyną?- zapytał nagle.  
–    Tak... kiedy tu nie pracowałem, w wiosce...  
–    I nie robiliście tego w takiej pozycji?  
–    Nie – zaprzeczyłem.- Zwykle brałem je od tyłu, albo zwyczajnie, między ich nogami...  
–    Ominęło cię więc sporo przyjemności – zaśmiał się Izuki, unosząc się nade mną. Przytrzymał mojego członka i nakierował go na swój odbyt. Zagryzając wargę, nabił się na niego i westchnął z rozkoszą, na moment odrzucając głowę.   
    Sam musiałem mocno zagryźć wargę, by natychmiast nie dojść. To był mój pierwszy raz, jeśli chodziło o ten sposób. Gorące, ciasne wnętrze Shuna było niezwykle przyjemne i wydawało mi się iż rozumiem, dlaczego mężczyźni tak bardzo lubili uprawiać seks w ten sposób. Owszem, w kobiecie było bardziej wilgotno, a to kręciło mężczyzn, jednak odczucia podczas analnego seksu wydawały mi się kilkakroć przyjemniejsze.   
–    Dobrze ci?- zapytał Izuki, unosząc się i opadając rytmicznie.  
–    Mhm...- Pokiwałem szybko głową, kładąc dłonie na jego biodrach i z oczarowaniem patrząc na jego przystojną twarz. Shun uśmiechnął się do mnie łagodnie.  
–    Mówiłeś, że brak ci doświadczenia, dlatego pozwolę sobie coś ci doradzić. Każdej nocy podczas kąpieli staraj się rozszerzyć własne wnętrze. To nie jest nic trudnego, po prostu codziennie sam wsuwaj w siebie palce, najlepiej także i rankiem. Dzięki temu przygotujesz się na kolejny dzień pracy i nie będzie ci trudno przyjąć kolejnego mężczyzny, będziesz już bowiem rozluźniony.   
–    Dobrze – szepnąłem, po chwili wydając z siebie głuchy jęk.- Dzię... dziękuję, Izuki-sama.  
–    Nie musisz mi dziękować – odparł, opierając dłonie o moją klatkę piersiową. Poruszał się teraz niezwykle seksownie, jego ruchy wydawały się być eleganckie i pełne gracji.- Zegnij nieco kolana, Ryouta. I dotknij moich pośladków. Możesz je nieco rozsunąć, by było mi wygodniej się na ciebie wsuwać.  
    Pojękując cicho spełniłem jego polecenia. Tak dawno nie odczuwałem tego typu przyjemności, tak dawno w kimś nie byłem, że zdążyłem zapomnieć, jak niezwykle przyjemne to było. Teraz zaś rozkosz była o wiele, wiele intensywniejsza. Izuki przyspieszył opuszczał się na mnie coraz szybciej, zagryzając wargę, zarumieniony. Zastanawiałem się, czy także moja twarz wygląda w ten sposób, gdy dochodziłem na przykład z Aomine. Musiałem przyznać, że Shun wyglądał niezwykle pięknie i podniecająco.   
–    Oh, tak!- jęczał coraz głośniej.- Usiądź, Ryouta, obejmij mnie ramionami.  
    Podniosłem się niecierpliwie, otaczając go rękoma. On sam objął mnie za szyję, pochylił się nade mną i wpił w moje usta, wciąż nie przestając poruszać biodrami. Gdy mnie tak całował, miałem wrażenie, że powoli zaczynam odpływać.  
    Obaj doszliśmy w tym samym czasie, Izuki szybko zaczął poruszać dłonią po własnym członku, by pozbyć się spermy, która trysnęła na mój brzuch. Opadłem bez sił na poduszki, podczas gdy Shun, dysząc ciężko, kręcił leniwie biodrami, unosząc nieco pupę. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili uniósł się i usiadł obok, łapiąc oddech.  
–    Tego mi było trzeba – westchnął ze śmiechem.- Świetnie sobie poradziłeś, Ryouta! Masz coś przeciwko, bym jeszcze kiedyś cię kupił?  
–    Nie, skąd – wydyszałem, starając się, by w moim głosie nie zabrzmiał przesadny entuzjazm. Wątpiłem, by Aomine zgodził się na zmianę naszych pozycji, a z seks z Izukim bardzo mi się spodobał. Jego kocie ruchy, gracja, brzmienie głosu, który sprawiał wrażenie niezwykle pociągającego – wszystko to sprawiało, że miałem ochotę powtórzyć to, co przed chwilą skończyliśmy. Wiedziałem jednak, że zabrakło by nam czasu, by doznania były tak intensywne, jak te pierwsze.  
–    Bardzo się z tego powodu cieszę – rzekł Shun, ubierając swoje kimono.   
    Podniosłem się z trudem, po czym również chwyciłem własne ubrania. Zakładając je, spojrzałem na Izukiego i uśmiechnąłem się do niego nieśmiało.  
–    Dziękuję za wszystko, Izuki-sama.  
    Shun spojrzał na mnie ze swym łagodnym uśmiechem. Przysunął się do mnie, pocałował mnie w usta długo i czule, po czym opuścił cicho pokój. Ja tymczasem opadłem z westchnieniem na poduszki, wciąż dochodząc do siebie.   
    W tamtej chwili nabrałem przekonania, że Dom Uciech w gruncie rzeczy ma kilka dobrych stron.   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Izuki rzeczywiście mógł wydawać się stary, ponieważ w tamtych czasach śmiertelność osób młodych była na tyle wysoka, że wiek 30-40 lat uznawano za cud, jeżeli się tylu dożyło xD


	9. Chapter 9

    Minęły kolejne trzy miesiące. Szczerze mówiąc podczas pracy w Domu Uciech czas leciał wyjątkowo szybko i, nim się obejrzałem, minęły moje urodziny. Teraz miałem szesnaście lat, a do zakończenia mojej służby pozostało mi jeszcze tylko dziewięć lat.  
    „Tylko dziewięć” - dla osób z zewnątrz być może brzmiało to nieciekawie, ale dla nas, kurtyzan, każdy rok mniej był jak zbawienie.  
    Dotychczas nauczyłem się już całkiem sporo. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że może nie brzmi to zbyt skromnie, ale w gruncie rzeczy doświadczenie było mi przecież potrzebne i za wszelką cenę musiałem je zdobyć, jeżeli nie chciałem przykrych powtórek w rodzaju Haizakiego. Wiedziałem, że na obecną chwilę Haizaki był tylko przykrym wspomnieniem, ale musiałem być przygotowany na to, że pewnego dnia może zjawić się ktoś, kto będzie dorównywał mu brutalnością i agresywnością.   
    Nawet jeśli wydawało się to niemożliwe.  
    Moje spotkanie z Izukim było pierwszym i ostatnim zarazem. Nigdy mnie nie kupił, nigdy nie odwiedził mnie, a kiedy jeden jedyny raz spotkałem go na korytarzu i grzecznie się przed nim ukłoniłem, zupełnie mnie zignorował. Z czystym sumieniem mogę przyznać, że wiele mu zawdzięczałem, jednak ostatecznie to właśnie on uświadomił mi, że kupujący mnie mężczyźni nie pragną ode mnie niczego, prócz cielesnej rozkoszy. Niepotrzebne im rozmowy, czy uśmiechy, niepotrzebna im troska ani zainteresowanie – gdy dostaną, czego chcą, odchodzą.   
    Oczywiście, wiedziałem to od samego początku. Jednak sądziłem, że ci, którzy zaczynają spotkanie w sposób kulturalny, a wręcz sympatyczny – tacy jak właśnie Izuki, czy Aomine – mają na uwadze moje uczucia, to, że nie jestem jedynie przedmiotem, na którym mogą sobie ulżyć, ale człowiekiem z krwi i kości, takim samym jak oni, który został zmuszony do wykonywania tej haniebnej pracy, ponieważ w życiu jego i jego rodziców nie powodziło się tak dobrze, jak im.   
    Sądziłem, że Izuki choć odrobinę mi współczuł. Lecz on był dokładnie taki sam, jak każdy inny mężczyzna.  
    Każdy, prócz Aomine.  
    Gdy Daiki powrócił z kolejnej wyprawy do Ameryki, z początku bardzo się ucieszyłem. Czułem podekscytowanie na myśl, że znów wykupi mnie na dwie godziny, które spędzimy na opowieściach i miłości, nie mogłem się tego doczekać. Ale szybko dopadły mnie wyrzuty sumienia – byłem męską dziwką, a zachowywałem się, jakby Aomine był dla mnie kimś więcej niż klientem. Po części tak było, ale fakt, że myśli o Izukim przesłoniły te o ciemnoskórym kochanku, sprawiał że było mi głupio i wstydziłem się spojrzeć Aomine w twarz.  
    W ciągu tych trzech miesięcy marzyłem o romansie z Izukim, a nie z Aomine. Widziałem w nim idealnego kochanka, czułego i troskliwego, dokładnie takiego, jakiego poznałem w dniu, w którym mnie kupił. Nocami śniłem o tym, że zakochuje się we mnie i postanawia mnie wykupić, uratować od ohydnych, brudnych spoconych łap pożądliwych mężczyzn, zabiera mnie do swojego domu i tam żyjemy w odosobnieniu, w spokoju.  
    Kiedy opowiedziałem o tym Reo w naszym pokoju, gdy obaj leżeliśmy tuż obok siebie ze splecionymi dłońmi i zwierzaliśmy się sobie szeptem, sądziłem że mnie wyśmieje. Ale on spojrzał na mnie z powagą i pokręcił lekko głową.  
–    Nie myśl tak, Ryouta – wyszeptał.- Mam wielu stałych klientów, w tym jednego naprawdę bogatego, który wykupuje mnie za każdym razem, gdy tu przychodzi. Nie ma żony, nie ma dzieci, łączy nas coś szczególnego, coś więcej niż tylko seks... ale on mnie nigdy nie wykupi. Dla własnego dobra, Ryo-chan, przestań o tym marzyć. Już i tak wszyscy jesteśmy rozczarowani własną pracą. Lepiej nie rozczarowywać się także naszymi uczuciami. To nas wyniszczy.  
    Tamtej nocy wziąłem sobie jego słowa do serca i postanowiłem posłuchać mojego przyjaciela. Wciąż byłem młody i głupi, wciąż niedoświadczony w prostytucji tak jak on czy Kurokocchi. Przypuszczałem, że może mieć rację.   
    Nadzieję zawsze można mieć. Ale czasami lepiej sobie po prostu odpuścić i stać się silniejszym, niż polegać na przypadkach losu. Jesteśmy odpowiedzialni za własne życie i tylko od nas zależy, czy będziemy mieć siły na to, by przeć do przodu, czy poddać się, ponieważ nie otrzymujemy pomocy.  
    Pierwszego dnia kiedy w Domu Uciech zjawił się Aomine, wykupił najpierw godzinę z Magnolią. Oczywiście, byłem tuż obok, siedząc pod drzwiami i pilnując przesypującego się w klepsydrze piasku, podczas gdy oni rozmawiali przyciszonym głosem. Daiki opowiadał jej o swoim rejsie i pokazywał pamiątki, które dla niej kupił. Kurtyzanom nie wolno było przyjmować prezentów, ale Aomine wszystkie, które nabył dla Satsuki, przechowywał w swoim domu, gdzie na nią czekały. Słuchając tego, uśmiechałem się lekko pod nosem. Magnolia miała to niewyobrażalne szczęście – miała kogoś, kto bezgranicznie ją kochał i starał się wykupić jej wolność, czekał na nią na zewnątrz w ciepłych czterech kątach, oczekiwał jej powrotu.   
    Zastanawiałem się, czy kiedy stąd wyjdę i wrócę do mojej wioski, ktokolwiek przywita mnie z uśmiechem na twarzy. Być może zrobiłyby to moje siostry, ale obawiałem się, że z czasem zapomną o swoim młodszym bracie, lub co gorsza zaczną się wstydzić tego, kim był przez dziesięć lat swojego życia.  
    Gdy piasek w klepsydrze przesypał się, razem z Aomine przenieśliśmy się do innego pokoju, moje miejsce jako wakaimono zajął Kuroko. Ja sam miałem teraz stać się kurtyzaną i na dwie godziny być dla Aomine tym, kogo potrzebował.  
–    Jesteś dziwnie milczący, Kise – powiedział Daiki, kiedy usiedliśmy na poduszkach. Akurat nalewałem mu sake do czarki i byłem dumny z tego, że moja dłoń nawet nie drgnęła.  
–    Wydaje ci się – odparłem z uśmiechem, podając mu naczynko.- Ty i Momocchi mieliście przecież dużo do opowiedzenia sobie nawzajem! Nie chciałem się wtrącać, skoro wiedziałem, że będziemy mieli dla siebie kolejne dwie godziny.  
–    Mogłeś śmiało się odzywać – mruknął Aomine, upiwszy łyk sake.- Przecież zawsze to robiłeś. Coś się stało? Mam nadzieję, że Haizaki nie wrócił.  
–    Nie, skąd!- Pokręciłem przecząco głową.- To nic takiego, Aominecchi, nic mi nie jest!- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, by być bardziej wiarygodnym, jednak jego przenikliwy wzrok wbijał się w moją duszę niczym ostry sopel lodu.  
–    Siedziałeś ze zwieszoną głową i uśmiechałeś się do podłogi – ciągnął dalej ciemnoskóry.- Nie reagowałeś, kiedy cię o coś pytałem, nie śmiałeś się, kiedy Satsuki żartowała... No, temu się akurat nie dziwię, jej żarty nie są może najśmieszniejsze, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że byłeś z nami obecny tylko ciałem.   
–    Przesadzasz – westchnąłem, zaczynając nieco irytować się jego dociekliwością. Nie chciałem rozmawiać z nim o moich rozterkach, w końcu to byłoby głupie opowiadać, że prostytutka tęskni za uczuciem. Należało wyłączyć emocje i robić swoje, aż do zakończenia służby.- Jak udał się rejs? Były jakieś sztormy, albo komplikacje?- Postanowiłem szybko zmienić temat.  
–    Już mówiłem, że nie.  
–    Ocean musi być piękny.- Nie chciałem pozwolić mu zbyć się takimi odpowiedziami. Może rzeczywiście już o tym wspominał, a ja byłem zbyt zamyślony i tego nie usłyszałem, ale to nic wielkiego, powtórzyć się raz czy dwa.- Opowiedz mi o nim jeszcze raz. I o statku, którym płyniesz, i o wyspach, które mijacie.  
–    Ocean jest ogromny – zaczął cicho Daiki, wbijając wzrok w poduszki. Sam odwróciłem spojrzenie, by tego nie widzieć. Rozumiałem, że mój nastrój zepsuł atmosferę, było mi przykro, że zmienił się także humor Aomine. Chciałem to szybko naprawić, dlatego właśnie pragnąłem poruszyć przyjemne tematy.- Cały niebieski i bezkresny. Gdy słońce ponad nim wschodzi, ma się wrażenie, jakby wynurzało się z wody, a później znów w niej zanurzało przy zachodzie. Niektórzy boją się, gdy są pośrodku oceanu, bo gdzie oko zawiesić, nigdzie nie ma stałego lądu, ale ja lubię to uczucie. Tak jakbym był uwięziony, ale jednocześnie wolny. Ostatecznie to właśnie na lądzie dzieją się najgorsze rzeczy. To na lądzie prowadzimy wojnę, to na lądzie zabija się ludzi, to na lądzie głoduje się i umiera z wycieńczenia wśród setek innych trupów. Na oceanie jest przynajmniej spokój i cisza. Słychać tylko szum fal, a ty stoisz na statku w nielicznym gronie załogi i masz wrażenie, że tak naprawdę jesteś sam. Nikt nie sprawia ci problemów i sam też dla nikogo nie jesteś ciężarem. Ziemia jest jak twoje ciało, a ocean jak dusza. Opuszczasz ląd, by przestać czuć ból i cierpienie, tak jakbyś pozostawiał swoje ciało, a twoja lekka dusza, uwolniona od ciężaru życia, po prostu ulatuje gdzie tylko zechce, dryfuje nad falami...- Aomine odchrząknął głośno, wypił do końca sake z czarki. Przyglądałem mu się z mieszanymi uczuciami. Czułem smutek i tęsknotę, odrobinę szczęścia i to, co człowiek zwykle czuje gdy marzy.  
–    Pewnego dnia sam gdzieś popłynę – odezwałem się, uśmiechając lekko.- Choćby na ryby! Tylko kawałek, zwykłą rybacką łódką. Nie umiem pływać, więc nie powinienem zaciągać się na głębokie wody, ale może się nauczę?   
–    Możemy razem wybrać się w rejs, jeśli chcesz – powiedział łagodnie Aomine. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego, nieco rozbawiony. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałem, że to zdanie kryło w sobie głębsze znaczenie, nie tylko zwykłą, przyjazną propozycję.  
–    Za dziewięć lat, czemu nie!- zachichotałem.- Spotkamy się wtedy wszyscy, ja, ty i Momocchi! Może będą z nami jeszcze małe Momociątka?   
–    Weź!- Aomine skrzywił się z niesmakiem.- Jedna Satsuki na świecie wystarczy, na myśl o jej pladze robi mi się niedobrze!  
–    No wiesz!- oburzyłem się, patrząc na niego z naganą.- Zaraz zacznę myśleć, że wcale nie chcesz wykupić jej wolności i wszystko jej naskarżę!  
–    Chcę, chcę, oczywiście, że chcę – powiedział ze śmiechem Daiki, machając ręką.- I zrobię to. Jeszcze jej nie mówiłem, i tobie też nie radzę jej mówić, ale... wkrótce wyruszam w kolejny rejs na wojnę. I to będzie mój ostatni.- Spojrzał na mnie znacząco.- Kiedy wrócę za dwa miesiące, Satsuki będzie wolna.  
    Moje serce zabiło mocniej, gdy to usłyszałem. Przez chwilę coś mocno ściskało moją pierś i gardło, oczy mnie zapiekły a usta zadrżały lekko. Udało mi się jednak opanować i uśmiechnąłem się do Aomine – naprawdę szczerze,  prawdziwie szczęśliwy.  
–    To cudownie!- wykrzyknąłem.- Oh, nie wiem, czy uda mi się to utrzymać w tajemnicy, Aominecchi!  
–    Tylko spróbuj jej powiedzieć, draniu! To ma być niespodzianka!  
–    Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby dochować tajemnicy!- zapewniłem, skwapliwie kiwając głową.- Przysięgam! Ale... och, to taka cudowna wiadomość! Wyobrażam sobie jej minę, kiedy za dwa miesiące będzie szykować się dla następnego klienta, a tu nagle wejdzie Aida-sama i oznajmi jej, że już nigdy nie będzie musiała się sprzedawać!- zaśmiałem się radośnie.  
–    I oby tak było.- Aomine pogroził mi palcem.- Ani słowa wcześniej!  
    Skinąłem z uśmiechem głową. Czułem, że humor mi się poprawił. Zdążyłem szczerze pokochać Magnolię i niezmiernie cieszyłem się, że w końcu zostanie uwolniona i rozpocznie takie życie, na jakie z całą pewnością zasługiwała – nawet jeśli gdzieś w podświadomości było mi przykro, bo oznaczało to, że jako wakaimono zostanę przypisany do innej kurtyzany. Przywiązałem się do Momoi i nie chciałem jej opuszczać.  
    Ale najbardziej chciałem, by w końcu zaczęła cieszyć się życiem. Zwłaszcza przy boku mężczyzny, który szczerze ją kochał.  
–    Kise?  
–    Tak, Aominecchi?  
–    Masz coś przeciwko, żebyśmy zaczęli?- Daiki uśmiechnął się niemal przepraszająco.- To były ciężkie trzy miesiące... trochę brakowało mi naszej bliskości.  
–    Oczywiście, że nie mam nic przeciwko – odparłem z uśmiechem.  
    Właściwie to nie bardzo miałem ochotę na seks, jednak przez wiadomość, że Magnolia wkrótce odejdzie i pozostanę w Domu Uciech sam czułem, że nie będę w stanie już rozmawiać. Moją głowę zajmowała tylko myśl o nieuchronnym osamotnieniu, zarówno bez Momoi jak i Aominecchiego. Przeczuwałem, że mój głos będzie drżał podczas dalszej rozmowy, dlatego zdecydowanie bardziej wolałem się zająć uprawianiem miłości, by skupić uwagę na czymś innym.  
    Po wyrażeniu mojej zgody Aomine natychmiast przysunął się do mnie i pocałował mnie czule. Dłonie, którymi zaczął odwiązywać pas mojego kimona, by następnie wsunąć je pod nie i przesunąć po moim nagim ciele, były chłodne lecz z jakiegoś powodu niemal parzyły moją skórę. Zacząłem odpinać guziki jego wojskowego munduru, następnie rozpiąłem także jego spodnie, wciąż nie przestając odpowiadać na pocałunki. Sprawnie poruszałem językiem w jego ustach, drocząc się z jego własnym.   
    Kiedy nasze ubrania z cichym szelestem opadły na bok, a my położyliśmy się na poduszkach, Daiki czule objął mnie ramionami. Leżałem pod nim, wsunąwszy dłoń w jego krótkie granatowe włosy, przyciskałem go do siebie delikatnie, chcąc czuć ciepło jego ciała. Słyszałem rytmiczne uderzanie w jego piersi, czułem jego rosnące podniecenie między udami i rozkoszowałem się tym uczuciem.  
    Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że kocham się z nim po raz ostatni, na pożegnanie.  
    Stłumiłem to uczucie, gdy widok zaczęły rozmywać mi łzy. Zacisnąłem powieki, jednocześnie bardziej wtulając się w Aomine, delikatnie pchnąłem go na poduszki, by teraz to on położył się na plecach. Westchnął cicho, próbując znów wrócić do poprzedniej pozycji, jednak nie pozwoliłem mu na to.  
    Zacząłem sunąć ustami wzdłuż jego ciała, pozostawiając na nim usłany pocałunkami szlak. Jego skóra była gładka i delikatna, jej brązowy kolor pięknie malował się na jasnych jedwabnych poduszkach. Z lubością całowałem i lizałem jego sutki, ssałem je delikatnie, nasłuchując cichych jęków i głębokich westchnień, napawając się widokiem jego szybko wznoszącej się i opadającej klatki piersiowej. Kiedy zsunąłem się jeszcze niżej, do brzucha, odruchowo wstrzymał powietrze, wygiął lekko biodra, jednocześnie wciągając brzuch. Wiedziałem, że pieszczenie okolic jego talii bardzo go łaskocze i nie mogłem powstrzymać się, by trochę się nad nim poznęcać.   
    Słyszałem jak zaklął cicho, gdy przesunąłem koniuszkiem języka po wrażliwych miejscach. Uśmiechnąłem się do siebie, zniżając aż do krocza, gdzie członek Aomine prężył się znacznie, reagując silnie nawet na najmniejszą pieszczotę.  
    Chwyciłem go delikatnie palcami, uniosłem ostrożnie i zacząłem ssać jądra Daikiego. Mój kochanek zareagował krzykiem, odrzucił głowę, zaciskając kurczowo palce na miękkich poduszkach. Poczekałem, aż uniesie wzrok i spojrzy na mnie, a kiedy to się stało, sprawnym ruchem przesunąłem językiem po trzonie, by na koniec wsunąć do ust całą jego męskość.  
    Rozległ się głuchy jęk, w którym usłyszałem coś na wzór zaskoczenia. W mojej intencji nie było pochwalenie się nabytymi zdolnościami i odrobinę większym doświadczeniem niż za poprzednim razem, po prostu chciałem sprawić Aomine przyjemność – taką, jaką on sprawiał mnie, nie samym seksem, a po prosu swoją obecnością.  
    Ponieważ wizyty Aomine były dla mnie bardzo, bardzo cenne.  
    Ssałem jego członka, wydając przy tym charakterystyczne, ciche odgłosy. Kiedy raz po raz unosiłem wzrok, by na niego spojrzeć, widziałem, że przygląda mi się niemal z zachwytem, mocno zagryzając wargę. Jego oczy wydawały się być zamglone i nieobecne, przyjąłem więc to jako wiadomość, że pieszczota przypadła mu do gustu.  
    O czym przekonałem się, gdy chwilę później spuścił się do moich ust.   
    Nie byłem na to przygotowany, ale udało mi się w porę wysunąć jego członka z gardła, by się nie zakrztusić. Sperma wypełniła moje usta, a kiedy poczułem, że penis Aomine mięknie, wysunąłem go powoli i przełknąłem wszystko, co mi ofiarował. Otarłem usta wierzchem dłoni, siadając okrakiem na jego biodrach. Sięgnąłem po uszykowaną wcześniej fiolkę z substancją nawilżającą, umyślnie rozlałem ją zarówno po członku Aomine jak i jego podbrzuszu. Następnie wsunąłem dłoń między pośladki, obficie rozsmarowując olejek także tam. Przez chwilę gładziłem ciało Aomine, rozprowadzając ciecz po jego podbrzuszu, męskości i jądrach, moja dłoń ślizgała się po gładkiej skórze. Daiki dyszał ciężko do tego stopnia, że nie był w stanie wykrztusić nawet słowa.  
    Czekałem, aż jego penis znów stanie w erekcji. Ocierałem go o swój własny, również nawilżając olejkiem, przygryzałem wargę, ledwie powstrzymując się przed dojściem. Chciałem szczytować razem z Aomine, z jego członkiem w sobie.  
    W końcu nadeszła ta chwila. Daiki był już bardzo podniecony, widziałem, jak jego ciało drży delikatnie, oczy zasłonił ramieniem, próbując uspokoić oddech. Usiadłem na nim okrakiem, rozluźniając się, wsunąłem palce w odbyt, by sprawdzić, czy jestem już przygotowany. Chwyciłem drugą dłonią prężący się członek Aomine, a następnie powoli, z przeciągłym jękiem nabiłem się na niego.  
    Uczucie wypełnienia było wręcz nieziemskie. Z żadnym innym mężczyzną nie czułem czegoś tak wspaniałego, jak właśnie z Daikim. Oparłszy dłoń na klatce piersiowej, poruszałem biodrami nie tylko w górę i w dół, ale także w przód i w tył, raz po raz zakręcałem nimi, by członek we mnie otarł się mocniej o ścianki mojego wnętrza. Aomine położył dłonie na moich biodrach, przyglądał mi się z fascynacją, niemal pochłaniając mnie wzrokiem.  
    Byłem zawstydzony i zażenowany, ale jednocześnie szczęśliwy. Sprawiałem mu rozkosz i czułem dumę, ponieważ to właśnie ja go dosiadałem, to przeze mnie szczytował. W ciągu tego czasu, który dla mnie kupił, byłem dla niego tym jedynym.  
    Przyspieszyłem ruchy, pojękując. Chwyciłem dłonią własny członek, lecz w tym samym czasie zrobił to Aomine, wycofałem się więc, pozwalając, by to Daiki zajął się sprawieniem mi tej przyjemności – przyjemności niewielkiej w porównaniu z tym, co czułem mając w sobie jego członka, lecz wciąż przyjemnej.  
–    Och, Aominecchi...- wyszeptałem, przymykając z rozkoszą oczy.   
    Mój oddech przyspieszył, kiedy poczułem, że zaczynam dochodzić. Coś wewnątrz mnie powoli jakby rozrastało się, sprawiając, że zaciskałem ścianki odbytu coraz mocniej. Daiki sam poruszał nerwowo biodrami, chcąc przyspieszyć nadchodzącą chwilę, jak zawsze niecierpliwy.  
    Sam nie chciałem już dłużej torturować nas oboje. Pochyliłem się nad nim, by móc pocałować jego usta, jednocześnie zacząłem szybko poruszać biodrami, zaciskając się na jego członku jeszcze mocniej. Czułem, że Aomine sięga mojego wrażliwego punktu, muska je, wprawia w silne drżenie, aż w końcu żaden z nas nie był w stanie zatrzymać drugiego.  
    Doszliśmy jednocześnie, z ustami złączonymi w pocałunku. Czułem, jak sperma Aomine wypełnia moje wnętrze, nie przestawałem się poruszać, dopóki nie wyczułem, że jego członek zmiękł zupełnie w moim wnętrzu. Dopiero wówczas uniosłem biodra, pozwalając, by wysunął się ze mnie zupełnie. Opadłem na niego bez sił, całując delikatnie ciemnoskóre ramię, podczas gdy ciepłe ramiona Daikiego oplotły się wokół mojego ciała, a duża dłoń zaczęła gładzić powoli moje włosy.  
    Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, gdy pocałował mój policzek.  
–    Dziękuję – szepnął.  
    Nie odpowiedziałem nic na to. Bez słowa przytuliłem się do niego, kryjąc twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, nie chcąc okazać słabości, którą zdradzały moje oczy. Zacisnąłem mocno usta, by nie zaczęły drżeć. Gdyby Aomine powiedział coś innego, coś w rodzaju „stałeś się jeszcze lepszy niż wcześniej” czy „idzie ci coraz lepiej”, pewnie bym go znienawidził.  
    Chociaż w tamtej chwili i tak nienawidziłem go za to, że mi podziękował. Ponieważ swoim podziękowaniem obudził we mnie wszystkie emocje, które chciałem wyłączyć.  
  
***  
  
    Radość Magnolii z końca swojej służby miała być jednocześnie okrutnym zakończeniem mojej własnej. Wiadomość o tym, że zostało mi kilka miesięcy życia spadła na mnie jak grom z jasnego nieba, wstrząsając nie tylko mną, ale i wszystkimi moimi bliskimi.  
    Pamiętam ten dzień, jakby to było wczoraj. Niechętną minę lekarza, spojrzenie, którym z powodzeniem błądził wszędzie, tylko nie na moją twarz, nie prosto w oczy. Ja przyglądałem mu się w oczekiwaniu na ciepłe słowa troski, zalecenia jak pozbyć się gorączki i drgawek i jaką stosować dietę. A on spokojnym, chłodnym głosem oznajmił:  
–    To Czerwony Płatek. Nie jestem w stanie pomóc.  
    Przez długą chwilę milczałem, patrząc na niego z nadzieją, że zaraz wyrazi wątpliwość, że zmieni zdanie. Ale on milczał, pakując swoje rzeczy do płóciennej torby. Przełknąłem ciężko ślinę i skinąłem jedynie głową. Siedząca obok Aida zacisnęła usta, unosząc wysoko głowę. Reo opuścił pokój, zapominając o manierach, zatrzasnął głośno shoji. Słyszałem głośne, pospiesznie tupanie. A potem zapadła cisza.  
    Czerwony Płatek był szerzącą się wśród kurtyzan chorobą weneryczną. W Domu Uciech, w którym pracowałem, wszyscy pracownicy przywiązywali dużą uwagę do higieny osobistej, był to bardzo ważny warunek, który należało spełniać. Dzięki temu do pewnego stopnia można było uchronić się przed chorobami. O Czerwonym Płatku już dawno tam nie słyszano.  
    Aż do dnia, w którym lekarz ogłosił dla mnie diagnozę.  
–    Twoja praca dobiegła końca, Ryouta – powiedziała chłodno Aida, wstając i odwracając się ode mnie.- Przyślę służącą z posiłkiem. Postaraj się nie nadwyrężać i odpocząć.  
–    Rozumiem – odparłem, uśmiechając się do jej pleców.- Dziękuję, Aida-sama.  
    Kiedy wyszła, zostałem w pokoju zupełnie sam. Leżałem w ciszy na swoim futonie, przykryty grubym, ciepłym kocem. Drgawki chwilowo ustały, ale wciąż byłem rozpalony. Nie byłem pewien, co tak naprawdę czuję. O Czerwonym Płatku wiedziałem tylko tyle, że choroba ta jest nieuleczalna, i że miesiącami zabija człowieka, stopniowo wyniszczając organizm zarówno od wewnątrz jak i na zewnątrz. Jej nazwa wzięła się od czerwonych plam na ciele, pojawiających się jako pierwsze jej objawy. Stąd wiedziałem, że zostało mi kilka miesięcy życia.  
    Wciąż nie potrafiłem przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Nie czułem się dobrze, wiedziałem, że jestem chory, ale nie mogłem uwierzyć w to, że dopadła mnie najgorsza choroba ze wszystkich. Jak każda kurtyzana sądziłem, że mnie to nie spotka.   
    Powinienem czuć zawód, że się myliłem.  
    Ale w tamtej chwili nie czułem zupełnie niczego.  
    Nie uroniłem nawet jednej kropli łzy – wszystkie wylała za mnie Momoi, przesiadując w moim pokoju w każdej wolnej chwili. Raz nawet uparła się, by spać obok mnie, nawet Riko nie potrafiła zmusić jej do wyjścia, aż w końcu dała za wygraną i pozwoliła jej spędzić ze mną noc.   
    Zastanawiałem się, co ze mną będzie. Nie byłem już potrzebny w Domu Uciech. Zakazano mnie sprzedawać, bym nie zaraził klientów, a na służbę przy Momoi brakło mi sił. Moje mięśnie zwiotczały, nie byłem w stanie długo stać na nogach, szybko się męczyłem. Nawet podniesienie dzbanka z wodą sprawiało mi kłopot.  
    A mimo to wciąż nie czułem, jakbym umierał.  
    Po trzech tygodniach siły nieznacznie mi wróciły, nie musiałem więc już całymi dniami leżeć. Znów wróciłem do rzeźbienia laleczek i, ku mojemu ogromnemu zaskoczeniu, wciąż sprawiało mi to nie lada przyjemność. Z uśmiechem na twarzy sprawnie manewrowałem ostrym nożykiem, wydłubując kształty w kawałkach drewna, które przyniósł mi Reo. Zawsze gdy pracowałem, przyglądał mi się z ciekawością, czasem sam próbował coś stworzyć.  
    Czułem się trochę tak, jakbym odzyskał moje dawne życie.  
    Wszystko wydawało się być bez zmian, aż do dnia, w którym Aomine wrócił z Ameryki.  
–    Chyba wykupił trochę czasu z Magnolią – poinformował mnie Reo. Właśnie wrócił od swojego stałego klienta, tego, od którego dostawał prezenty, chowając je skrzętnie przed czujnym wzrokiem właścicieli. Dosiadł się do stolika, zajmując poduszkę obok mnie, i od razu chwycił za nożyk i swoją niedokończoną, drewnianą kukiełkę.  
–    Pewnie od razu o wszystkim mu opowie – westchnąłem.- Mogłem prosić ją, żeby zachowała w tajemnicy moją chorobę.  
–    I tak by się dowiedział. Przecież zawsze po spotkaniu z nią kupował ciebie.  
–    Hmm, moglibyśmy powiedzieć mu, że zrezygnowałem ze sprzedawania własnego ciała – odparłem wymijająco.  
–    Nikt by w to nie uwierzył, Ryou-chan – powiedział Mibuchi, zerkając na mnie.- Spotkasz się z nim? Na pewno o to poprosi.  
–    Skoro wrócił, to znaczy, że wykupi wolność Magnolii. Powiedział mi o tym poprzednim razem, zebrał już całą sumę. Chcę się z nim pożegnać, więc jeżeli naprawdę będzie chciał mnie zobaczyć, to nie odmówię.   
–    Och... więc Satsuki-chan odejdzie...- Reo zamyślił się na moment, odwracając ode mnie wzrok. Zdążyłem jednak zobaczyć łzy w jego oczach. Było mi przykro, że on i Kurokocchi tutaj zostaną, a ja i Momoi zostaniemy uwolnieni. Nawet jeśli w moim przypadku oznaczało to koniec nie tylko pracy, ale i życia.  
    Rozmowę przerwało nam ciche pukanie do drzwi. Shoji rozsunęły się i do środka zajrzał Tetsuya, uśmiechając się słabo.  
–    Aomine-sama chce się z tobą zobaczyć, Kise-kun.  
–    Dobrze, już idę.- Uśmiechnąłem się do niego.- Dziękuję, Kurokocchi!  
–    Nie ma potrzeby nigdzie wychodzić – powiedział Kuroko, odsuwając shoji bardziej i przesuwając się na bok. Tuż za nim stał Aomine Daiki, niepewnie spoglądając do wnętrza pokoju.- Proszę się rozgościć, Aomine-sama. Przygotuję herbaty.  
–    Och, ja...- Reo podniósł się pospiesznie, zabierając laleczkę i nożyk.- Ja pójdę dziergać na dół...  
    Patrzyłem za nim z lekkim zaskoczeniem. Kiedy wyszedł z pokoju, Aomine wszedł do środka i zasunął za sobą shoji. Uśmiechnąłem się do niego przyjaźnie. Od poprzedniej wizyty nic się nie zmienił – wciąż był przystojnym, wysokim, muskularnym mężczyzną, na widok którego moje serce biło trochę mocniej.  
–    Dzień dobry, Aominecchi!- powiedziałem, gestem zachęcając go, by usiadł naprzeciwko mnie. Zrobił to bez słowa, wzrok wbijając w pełen drewnianych wiórów stół.  
–    Co to?- zapytał.  
–    Kokeshi – odparłem, wzruszywszy ramionami.- Chwilowo nie mam co robić, a że wróciły mi siły, zająłem się starym hobby. Jak udał się rejs?  
–    Dobrze.- Skinął lekko głową, biorąc do ręki gotową, choć jeszcze nie ubraną laleczkę. Wykonałem ją z jasnego kawałka drewna, farbami namalowałem pełne usteczka oraz duże, niebieskie oczy. Przyjrzał jej się i uśmiechnął delikatnie.- Śliczna.   
–    Będzie miała na imię Umi.  
–    Umi?- powtórzył z zaskoczeniem.- Ocean?  
–    Tak.- Skinąłem głową.- Zrobiłem ją dla ciebie, Aominecchi, ale nie zdążyłem jeszcze uszyć ubranka. Kiedy Aida-sama pozwoliła mi robić te laleczki, od razu pomyślałem o sprawieniu wszystkim małych prezentów!- Uśmiechnąłem się z podekscytowaniem. Reo, Kuroko, Riko i Momoi dostali już ode mnie swoje laleczki i wszystkim przypadły do gustu, co niezmiernie mnie cieszyło.  
–    Dziękuję – powiedział Daiki, skinąwszy głową.- Nie musi mieć ubrania, naga też jest ładna.  
–    Oczywiście, że musi mieć!- obruszyłem się, nadymając wargi.- Zrobię takie, żebyś nie mógł go z niej zdjąć, Aominecchi!  
    Daiki zaśmiał się cicho w odpowiedzi, delikatnie odkładając laleczkę na stół. Spodziewałem się, że zaraz poruszy temat mojej choroby, dlatego z uśmiechem na twarzy dalej rzeźbiłem laleczki w drewnie.   
–    Rozmawiałem z Satsuki – mruknął w końcu cicho.  
–    To świetnie – powiedziałem, nie przestając się uśmiechać.- Na pewno ucieszyła się na wieść, że udało ci się uzbierać już całą kwotę!  
–    Tak.- Skinął głową.- Rzuciła się na mnie jak wariatka, dziękując. Rozpłakała się ze szczęścia.   
–    Cała Momocchi!- zaśmiałem się.  
    Aomine znów pokiwał wolno głową, wzrok wbijając w blat stołu. Kiedy znów się odezwał, jego głos delikatnie się łamał.  
–    Bardzo się ucieszyła, że wykupiłem twoją wolność.  
    Przestałem dziergać. Nie raptownie, ale spokojnie zwalniając ruch dłonią, aż zatrzymałem go zupełnie i oparłem dłonie o stół. Głowę miałem spuszczoną, nie patrzyłem na Aomine, lecz wciąż się uśmiechałem.   
    A w moich oczach powoli zaczęły zbierać się łzy.  
–    Nie prosiła mnie o to – ciągnął dalej Aomine.- Już dwa miesiące temu wyznałem jej, że się w tobie zakochałem i chciałbym wykupić najpierw ciebie. Satsuki była naprawdę szczęśliwa, znam ją dobrze i wiem, że nie udawała. Kiedy dziś zjawiłem się w jej pokoju, przez dwadzieścia minut nie mogłem jej uspokoić, płakała jak szalona. Wyjaśniła, że boi się, że zmienię zdanie i przez wzgląd na twoją chorobę, postanowię wykupić ją. Właściwie to nawet nie miałem wpływu na podjęcie decyzji, bo ona podjęła ją za mnie. Pewnie zapłakałaby się na śmierć, gdybym zmienił zdanie. Ale niezależnie od tego jak wiele czasu ci zostało, to właśnie ciebie postanowiłem wykupić. Nieważne czy spędzimy razem kilka miesięcy czy kilka godzin, już postanowiłem. Nawet jeśli widzimy się po raz ostatni, bo zechcesz wrócić do rodziny i odejść ode mnie, to nie mam nic przeciwko. Nie będę cię zatrzymywać, chcę tylko, żebyś był wolny.  
    Pociągnąłem głośno nosem, ocierając łzy wierzchem dłoni. Znów wróciłem do rzeźbienia, choć ręce mi drżały i nie potrafiłem się na tym skupić.  
–    Popełniłeś błąd, Aominecchi – wykrztusiłem.- Umrę w przeciągu dwóch miesięcy, a Momocchi dalej będzie cierpieć, być może sama zachoruje i co wtedy zrobisz? Będziesz miał ją na sumieniu! To będzie twoja wina, jeśli umrze!  
–    Wiem.- Daiki skinął głową.- Nie będę mógł z tym żyć, jeżeli tak się stanie. Ale postanowiłem, że nie będę słuchał głosu rozsądku. Zapłaciłem już Aidzie-san, rozmawiałem z nią. Ponieważ jesteś chory, uznała, że za ciebie przyjmie jedną czwartą część kwoty, natomiast pozostałe trzy przyjmie jako zapłatę za Satsuki. W ciągu kolejnych miesięcy dopłacę resztę i Satsuki również będzie wolna.  
–    Dlaczego nie zrobisz na odwrót?- jęknąłem słabo.- Dlaczego nie wykupisz najpierw jej? Ja nie będę musiał sprzedawać ciała, ona tak!  
–    Bo cię kocham, Kise – szepnął Aomine, ze złością ocierając łzy.- Satsuki ma jeszcze czas, w jej przypadku choroba nie jest pewna, za dwa miesiące może być zupełnie zdrowa i cieszyć się wolnością, którą jej wykupię. Ale ty... - Aomine wciągnął głośno powietrze, pociągnął nosem i odchrząknął.- Będę modlił się o cud, który sprawi, że wyzdrowiejesz, ale jeżeli żaden się nie zdarzy, będę musiał pożegnać się z tobą na zawsze. Nie chcę robić tego w takim miejscu. Chcę pokazać ci statek i wypłynąć z tobą na ocean, chcę, żebyś poczuł to, co ja czułem podczas każdego rejsu, tęskniąc za tobą i myśląc o tym, kiedy znów cię zobaczę. Chcę przekonać się, jakie to uczucie, gdy wypływam mając cię obok siebie... Krzycz na mnie i bij mnie, jeśli chcesz, ale jest już za późno. Jesteś wolny, Kise.  
    Jego ostatnie zdanie przelało mą gorycz i rozpacz, wymieszaną z niedowierzaniem i nutą szczęścia. Przestałem się powstrzymywać i po prostu wybuchnąłem płaczem, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Nie pamiętam, jak długo płakałem, nie pamiętam, kiedy Aomine przytulił mnie do siebie, płacząc niewiele ciszej ode mnie. Dzień, w którym miałem z radosnym śmiechem na ustach pożegnać odchodzącą na wolność Magnolię, stał się żałobną pieśnią dla życia, którego nie chciałem.  
    Pragnąłem wolności dla Satsuki. Długich lat jej życia przy boku wspaniałego mężczyzny, jakim był Aomine, rodziny, na jaką zasługiwała. Mając świadomość tego, że moje życie dobiega końca, pogodziłem się z myślą, że zostanę uwolniony na inny sposób.  
    Ale było za późno.   
    Jeszcze tego samego dnia opuściłem Dom Uciech. Przytulałem Momoi, Reo i Kuroko z myślą, że nienawidzę ich za radość na ich twarzach. Powinni protestować razem ze mną, powinni pomóc mi odwieść Aomine od tego niedorzecznego pomysłu.  
    Lecz oni nie uczynili nic. Uśmiechali się do mnie, całowali mnie, machali na pożegnanie, gdy odjeżdżałem powozem u boku Daikiego, z dłonią splecioną razem z jego. Pozwalali mi odejść, jakbym na to zasługiwał.  
    Minął już miesiąc mojej wykupionej wolności, choć mam wrażenie, jakby to był jeden dzień. Siedzę właśnie przy stole i zapisuję w zeszycie moją historię, chociaż nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego to robię. To Aominecchi mnie do tego namówił. Twierdzi, że być może pewnego dnia uratuje ona komuś życie, albo pomoże przetrwać ciężkie chwile. Nie rozumiem, co ma na myśli, ale nie spieram się. W gruncie rzeczy pisanie pamiętnika trochę mi pomaga. Czuję się lżej na duszy. Aominecchi uparcie wierzy w to, że stanie się cud i wyzdrowieję, więc może pewnego dnia będę wspominał te zdarzenia, czytając.  
    Muszę przyznać, że Aominecchi potrafi zarażać swoim pozytywnym myśleniem. Czasem mam wrażenie, że moja choroba wcale nie odbierze mi życia. Przy nim czuję się bezpieczny i prawdziwie kochany, każda chwila z nim spędzona jest dla mnie najcenniejszą w życiu. Jestem przekonany, że pewnego dnia  
  
  
  
 _16 lipca, 1834 roku._  
 _Pamięci Ryouty._  
  
 _Na zawsze w moim sercu._  
  
 _Aomine Daiki_  
  
  



End file.
